A Marauder's Daughter
by AdrienStalkry
Summary: At age seven Hermione was told to run by her mother, to run and not look back. Being who she is, she followed those directions to a T. Only she got lost in the woods on the night of a full moon. What happens when Remus finds her and doesn't kill her? What would her life be like if she were raised by a Marauder? How would it change her years at Hogwarts? HR is a 4th year by chpt. 5
1. The Daughter He Never Knew He Wanted

**This story was actually inspired by a reader of my other story Perfection Does Not Exist. LittleFoot3 gave me the idea of** **a 7 year old Hermione running away from an abusive home only to be found and raised by Remus then told me to run with it. This is what I've come up with so far, I hope you like it but let me know what you think even if you don't!**

 **Love,**

 **Adrien**

 **P.S. I forgot to mention three things: 1. I will be posting in this story at least once a week but not as frequently as Perfection Does Not Exist because chapters take a little longer to write. 2. Each chapter after this one will be a year of schooling until we reach either Hermione's third or fourth year, I haven't completely decided yet. 3. This will be a Fremione fic eventually just so you are warned.**

 **P.S.S. This is the last thing, I promise: The M rating really doesn't come in until she is older so we've got quite a bit before we hit that yet but the rating is not just for safety.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this sandbox that I like plying in so much. J. K. Rowling owns this particular sandbox and the parts** underlined like this **are directly quoted from _Sorcerer's Stone_ and in no way belong to me. **

**Chpt. 1: The Daughter He Never Knew He Wanted**

 **August 18** **th** **, 1986**

A sweet scent flutters toward Remus, catching his wolf's attention. Jasmine and honey. A human. There weren't supposed to be humans around here, he'd checked for weeks before deciding on these woods and there hadn't been any sign of human activity. A scream breaks Remus away from his thoughts and the wolf is barreling in the direction of noise before Remus can even attempt to fight him off (even though that would be useless without wolf's bane).

His wolf bursts into a clearing, a growl ripping through his chest when he sees a fox cornering a young girl between himself and the tree. The fox freezes and turns toward him but he doesn't have time to run before Remus leaps at the creature. _Must protect cub_ is the only thing going through the wolf's mind which surprises Remus more than anything. His wolf hadn't wanted to protect someone like this since the muggles had tried to keep him away from Harry after James and Lilly had been murdered.

His wolf didn't tear the fox apart like he normally would, he just bit the animal's neck until an audible snap sounded through the air before tossing the creature away from him and turning his full attention to the small girl. She was a tiny little thing, she'd barely come up to his waist in his human form and his wolf form towered over her small frame. There were twigs and grass lodged in her curly mahogany hair and her tattered clothes hung off of her skinny frame. Bruises littered her arms and stomach, the two distinctly shaped handprints on her neck telling Remus that the majority of her bruises hadn't come from being out in the woods. The wolf leaned forward and the girl cowered back against the tree, squeezing her eyes shut as though she was preparing herself for inexplicable pain.

Remus's wolf whines softly, nuzzling her cheek with his nose, and the young girl's eyes snap open. Her chocolate colored eyes watch him warily for a few moments before softening as she smiles at him, her hand shaking slightly as she reaches up to run her fingers through his fur. His wolf smiles down at her, his tongue lolling out of his mouth slightly as he does so, and a giggle escapes the small girl.

"Thank you for saving me," her voice is hoarse but her gaze is genuine.

Remus's wolf quickly licks her cheek before pulling away from her and smiling at her as he lays on the ground by the tree, content on protecting her for the rest of the night.

 **August 19** **th** **, 1986**

Remus paces back and forth in the muggle police station. He couldn't believe he was doing this, he didn't know how to take care of a child. Hell, he couldn't believe these muggles had believed him. Padfoot and Prongs had always told him he was a shit liar. But these muggles had believed him when he told them that the small apartment he was living in was just temporary while he was getting his new business running which had been a complete lie… Well, it had been at first but after how politely these muggles were treating him, he was thinking that it might be easier living in the muggle world than it was for him to live in the magical world as a werewolf… Honestly, they probably believed those papers Lilly had had made for him before she died more than anything.

He had been their back up in case something went wrong. She'd had a feeling her and James wouldn't make it through the war and she wanted to make sure Harry would be taken care of by someone who loved him if neither of his godparents could for some reason so she had went into the muggle world and gotten the paperwork done so that Remus was a registered foster parent (knowing the wizarding world would never let a werewolf adopt a child). When Remus found out that Alice had been tortured to insanity and Sirius had betrayed the Potters, he had immediately gone to muggle office Lilly had made him memorize before she went into hiding but he was too late. Harry had already been legally placed with the Dursleys and there was nothing he could do about it… He couldn't even watch over Harry because wards had been placed round Privet Drive to keep out dark creatures.

How much Hermione (That's what the muggles had told him the small girl's name was.) clearly trusted him probably helped his case as well, she hadn't even trusted the female police officer when she had tried to take Hermione's statement until Remus had told her that the officer just wanted to help her. He had been afraid the child would slip up and mention his furry little problem but she never did which surprised him more than anything and made his wolf yip happily in the back of his mind. His wolf already loved the little girl and wanted to protect her. Remus had actually had trouble restraining the wolf when they had heard the little girl's story.

Hermione's full name was actually Hermione Jean Granger and she had been missing for over a week. She was the daughter of local Dentists Emma and Dan Granger. Emma Granger had been murdered the week prior by her husband when he had returned home earlier than expected from their office and found Emma packing a bag for both herself and their daughter. Emma had reached her breaking point months earlier when she had seen her husband hit Hermione for the first (According to Hermione, her father had hit her before but her mother had never seen him do it before and hadn't wanted to believe that her husband would stood that low even though he had been abusing her for almost their entire relationship.) time and had been preparing for their escape ever since. Emma told Hermione to run and not look back while she distracted Dan and Hermione had followed her mother's instructions to a T… Only she'd gotten lost along the way. She'd been wandering the forest for days, not knowing how far from civilization she'd actually gotten, until Remus had found her last night. Dan was currently in holding for the murder of Emma Granger, domestic violence charges, child abuse, child neglect, and child endangerment.

Because neither Emma nor Dan Granger had any living relatives, Hermione was now a ward of the state. The officers had been planning on sending her to one of the local foster families until Remus had remembered the paperwork Lilly had went through the trouble of filing so that he could take in Harry. They had been surprised at how willing he was to look after the young girl and more than willing to help him push through the barriers so that he could take her home with him.

He wasn't having second thoughts about taking her in, his wolf would have made his life a living hell if he hadn't taken care of his cub and Remus had grown fond of the girl in the little time he'd spent with her as a human. She was so different from anyone he had ever met before and she had accepted his condition without question. He just didn't know how well he would do with a child. He didn't have any experience w—.

"Remus!" A much less hoarse voice tinkled through the air from his right and he had just enough time to turn around and catch her small frame as she hurtled into his arms.

He stood there awkwardly for a moment before pulling the small girl closer to him, a smile tugging at his lips as he hugs her back. "Hey there, cub. Are you ready to go home?"

 **September 15** **th** **, 1986**

She was a witch. _His little cub_ was a witch. _Hermione_ was a _witch_. How could he not have realized it sooner?

"I'm sorry!" Her sobs break him away from his thoughts as the small girl wraps her arms around herself and backs away from him, her eyes fixated on the glass she had accidently broken when she had gotten frustrated with the math homework she had been working on. "I didn't mean to. I promise I won't do it again. Please don't make me leave. I love it here."

Remus quickly strides over to the young girl and pulls her shaking frame into his arms, rubbing her back in soothing circles. "Sh. It's alright. You're not going anywhere. This is nothing to be ashamed of."

"But I'm a freak!" She cries, her tiny hands clutching his shirt tightly.

Fury flares through Remus's body, his own magic humming in the air around him. Pulling away from his cub slightly, his gaze connects with hers. "You are not a freak." His voice is quiet but firm.

His cub stares at him for a long moment before she nods, her tears slowing to a stop. "You're not mad?"

"Of course not." Remus smiles down at her as he gently wipes away her tears before pulling away from her completely and holding out his left hand. "Come on, I want to show you something."

His cub nods as she places her tiny hand in his and lets him lead her back to kitchen table where she had been doing her homework.

Remus smiles at her once more before pulling his wand from where he kept it hidden up his sleeve and waving it over the broken glass.

His cub's eyes widen as the pieces put themselves back together until a whole glass once again sits on the table, the water still on the table being the only evidence that the glass had ever been broken. "How did you do it?"

"I'm a wizard." Remus gives her a wide grin before continuing, "And you, my little cub, are a witch."

 **September 19** **th** **, 1986**

"Happy birthday, little cub!" Remus smiles widely at the young girl as he places the small cake in front of her, the eight candles twinkling waving happily at his cub as he does so. "Make a wish."

His cub closes her eyes before blowing out the candles but confusion flares through her gaze when the candles are still waving back at her…almost taunting her. A smile tugs at Remus's lips as he watches her blow out the candles once again and, once again, the flames flicker back to life seconds later. His cub lets out a frustrated huff, her curls rising slightly as her magic crackles around her, and glares at the candles still taunting her from her cake. Remus starts to move to help her put the trick candles out when he sees the determination flare across her whole face and her eyes narrow in concentration for a long moment before the candles go out on their own and a wide smile stretches across her lips. Her proud gaze meets his as she smiles widely up at him.

Remus stares at the young girl in shock for a long moment, her smile starting to fade slightly, before a grin breaks out across his face and he pulls her into a tight hug. "That was amazing!" He'd never seen a child focus their magical energy without a wand before.

 **October 31** **st** **, 1986**

Remus's fingers trace the smiling faces of his bespectacled best friend and the redhead who his furry little problem never phased her for a moment before freezing at the sight of the familiar head of dark hair that had betrayed them all though they hadn't known it in that moment. None of them had known he was taking the picture, they were too transfixed by small human in the redhead's arms whose bright emerald eyes were staring straight at Remus as he smiled widely at the werewolf.

A soft hand brushing against his cheek breaks him away from the picture as his cub wipes the tears from his cheeks that he hadn't even realized he was shedding. "Who're they?" Her voice is quiet as she sits beside him on his bed, her wide eyes staring into his sad gaze with genuine curiosity.

"They were my best friends." Remus smiles sadly at his cub before pointing toward the first man in the picture. "This is James. He was my first friend, he and… Sirius, that's this man here… sat in my compartment the first time I rode the Hogwarts Express. James saw that I was sitting by myself when he and Sirius walked by and invited himself into my compartment. He didn't let me stop talking the entire ride to Hogwarts and when we were placed into Gryffindor together, our friendship just continued. Though we did add another member to our little trio, his name was Peter but he's not in this picture. He was busy taking care of his sick aunt when this picture was taken. The four of us were inseparable and when the three of them found out my furry little problem, they became animagii so that they could run with me during the full moon. James was a stag so we called him Prongs, Sirius was a dog so we called him Padfoot, and Peter was a rat so we called Wormtail. The three of them called me Mooney for obvious reasons. We called ourselves the Marauders… The woman's name was Lilly, she and James got married right out of Hogwarts. She was one of the kindest people I have ever met and brilliant to boot. I would not have fancied being at the other end of her wand. You actually remind me a lot of her… And this is Harry. He is Lilly and James's son. He's a little bit younger than you. You'll be going to Hogwarts together… Five years ago today, Lilly and James were murdered by a very bad man and the only reason that man was able to find them was because Sirius led him right to their location. He's now in prison for the rest of his life."

His cub wrapped her arms around him tightly but didn't say anything for a long time. "I'm sorry about your friends, Daddy."

 **December 9** **th** **, 1986**

The store's windows were coated in dirt so thickly that he couldn't see outside even after he had swiped his hand across the glass. Dust tornadoes swirled across the room every time he took a step, his foot leaving a perfect imprint with every step he took. He would definitely need to do a lot of cleaning before he could even think about moving in but everything looked stable and there were more than enough shelves for the books he had managed to collect over the past month.

Remus rounds the counter, surveying the nearly empty and equally dusty back room before cautiously climbing the steep stars leading up to the flat that resided over the top of the small shop.

The little living room was just as empty as the store room but the appliances in the kitchen looked fine, a little outdated but they looked like they would work fine after they had been cleaned up a bit. Three doors resided in the hallway between the kitchen and the living room, the bathroom was on his left and one bedroom was on his right. The room at the end of the hallway is where he found his cub who was sitting on a bay window he hadn't known the building possessed, silently watching the muggles milling around outside through surprisingly clean glass.

"What do you think?" His cub jumps, stumbling slightly as she spins to face his.

"I love it." She grins up at him.

"Then we'll get it." He grins back and she lunges at him, hugging him tightly. "What do you think we should call it?"

His cub pulls pack, mischief twinkling in her eyes. "Wolf's Books."

 **August 18** **th** **, 1987**

"Little cub?" Remus calls as he walks down the stairs from the flat to the shop, a set of papers in his hands.

"Over here!" His cub's voice rings from one of the farther shelves in the shop and Remus quickly follows the sound of her voice. He pauses when he sees her standing in the middle of the aisle, his wand in her hand as she carefully levitates a new shipment of books into their places among the nearly bursting shelves. When had she snagged his wand? The last of the books settle on the self and she skips over to Remus, grinning up at him as she hands him his wand. "What are those?" She points to the papers in his hand.

"These are actually what I wanted to talk to you about," Remus tells her as he leads the young girl over to one of the many reading nooks they had set up around the shop. "You know, it's a year today that I found you and—."

The smile had been wiped from his cub's face and tears were shining brightly in her eyes. "And those are papers telling me where my new home will be because you don't want me anymore."

This was definitely not how he thought this would go. Maybe he'd been wrong and this wasn't something she wanted. "No! It's quite the opposite actually. I love you, Hermione, and I'd like to adopt you. These papers will let me do that… If that's something you're ok with."

"Yes!" His cub jumps at him, crushing him in a surprisingly strong hug for such a small person. "I love you too, Daddy."

 **March 21** **st** **, 1989**

Picking up his pace so that he could finish his patrol and get back to his cub, Remus tried to ignore the knot in his stomach telling him the something was wrong. The familiar scent of death and fire burns his nose and a growl rips through his chest. Another werewolf was in the area… And not just any werewolf but the one who had made him what he was.

He'd be damned if he let Fenrir take his cub away from him.

Her scream pierces through the air and Remus pushes himself faster than he thought possible, bursting into the clearing Hermione had set up camp in just in time to see Fenrir's teeth did into his daughter's side. Both Remus and his wolf tackle Fenrir to the ground, ripping the other wolf away from their cub. Their teeth dig into his neck, their claws rip through the flesh of his side, and they don't let up until Fenrir is running out of the clearing. The wolf would have followed to finish the job but, for once, the wolf listens to Remus when the human tells him to stay with Hermione.

The wolf whines, nuzzling his cub's neck in an attempt to comfort her as she cries. He nudges the young girl's hands away from where they were trying to stop her side from bleeding and gently licks the wound. Remus watches in surprise as her wounds seal shut and his cub's tears stop falling, the pained expression leaving her face as she wraps her arms around his neck.

 **June 6** **th** **, 1990**

"DAD!" His cub's voice echoes through the entire store from their flat upstairs and Remus can't help but grin and he hears her stomping across the floorboards upstairs. She storms into the room, her unruly curls sparking with power as she stalks toward him.

"Yes, cub?" Remus responds as innocently as possible while biting back his laughter as he calmly takes a book from the stack cradled in his arms and places it on the shelf where it is supposed to go. He could have the job done in minutes with magic but he'd always preferred to do things by hand when possible.

"Don't you 'Yes, cub' me like you weren't the one who did it. Only two of us live in this house and I sure as hell didn't put popping fireworks under the toilet seat." She tries to keep the smile off her face but he can see it tugging at her lip as she tries to keep up her angry mask.

"I've got no idea what you're talking about but you really should watch your language, cub. Ten-year-olds shouldn't be using that type of language."

"You're right…" His cub pauses, mischief shining brightly in her eyes as she grins up at him, before continuing, "I wonder what Mrs. Tonks would say if she found out that I learned it from you."

Remus felt all the blood drain from his face. Andromeda was the only magical person he kept in contact with and that was only because she had stumbled across his shop when she and her husband were window shopping in town. She'd taken an immediate liking to his cub and when she had found out that Hermione was his daughter, she had immediately invited the two of them over for dinner. It had been strange at first talking to another magical person after so long but Andromeda was almost as detached from that society as he had become so he didn't have to worry about the news of him having a daughter spreading too far. It wasn't long before Andromeda became the motherly role his cub needed and if she found out that he was the one his cub had picked up that kind of language from, she would have his head.

"You wouldn't."

"You're right, I wouldn't." His cub smiles sweetly at him before turning around, almost skipping as she makes her way back down the aisle. "But I will get you back for that."

Remus couldn't help the chuckle that rumbled through his chest, glad that he'd taken her mind off the irritation that always came from the full moon.

 **September 19** **th** **, 1990**

"Dad! Dad! Daddy, look!" Remus groggily sat up, his bed shaking underneath him as his cub jumped up and down next to him. The bed stopped shaking as she collapsed on the bed beside him, shoving a letter in his direction.

Dear Miss Lupin,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Remus turns the page so that he can read the supplies list:

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Congratulations, cub!" Remus looks up from the letter and grins at his cubas he tugs her into a hug. "Happy birthday!"

"Can we get my things from Diagon Alley today?" His cub asks as she pulls away, her warm eyes brightened with excitement.

"Everything but your robes because you'll grow before you go to school next year. You can get some extra books too considering you've got all the ones on your list already. And we're going to pick up your birthday present while we're there as well."


	2. Hogwarts Meets Hermione Lupin

**So this chapter was written under extreme duress... There was a mother fucking spider hiding behind the heater in my dorm room for about four hours. And he refused to die, no matter how many times I stopped typing to kill the little bugger. I eventually won though and the little demon is dead! I hope you guys like Hermione's first year. Let me know what you think either way though as always. :o)**

 **Love,**

 **Adrien**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this sandbox that I like plying in so much. J. K. Rowling owns this particular sandbox and the parts** underlined like this **are directly quoted from _Sorcerer's Stone_ and in no way belong to me. **

**Chpt. 2: Hogwarts Meets Hermione Lupin**

Hermione's eyes dance excitedly over the swarms of people in King's Cross Station as she nods absentmindedly to her Dad prattling off their checklist one last time even though they'd already gone over it sixteen times…today. Her gaze falls over a small boy pushing a large cart nearly identical to Hermione's except for the fact that he had a beautiful snowy white owl in a cage placed on top of his trunk instead of the disgruntled orange cat who was glaring at his owner's father as he was pushed along in his carrier on top of Hermione's own trunk.

The young boy's head finally turns in Hermione's direction and her breath leaves her body. She would recognize those eyes anywhere. Her arm snaps out, grabbing her Dad's sleeve and pulling him to a stop next to her. "Daddy, look." She points to the standing alone in the crowded station.

His gaze follows her finger and he stiffens. "He looks just like his father."

"He looks lost." Hermione cocks her head to the side, something inside of her was telling her to help this boy and she had made it a happen to listen to her instincts. They hadn't steered her wrong yet.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Her Dad's voice sounds from behind her as she easily weaves her way through the crowd toward the boy.

"Hello." She smiles widely at the boy when she is finally standing in front of him. Of course he was a part of their pack, she finally understands why her instincts had told her to help him as she takes in his scent.

He jumps slightly, his wild hair falling into his eyes as he stares at her. "Er… Hello?"

"Are you headed to Hogwarts?" she asks even though she already knows the answer.

The boy's shoulders sag in relief, a smile spreading across his face. "I am, how did you know?"

"Besides the fact that you're lugging around a massive trunk and an owl?" Hermione's smile widens as she holds in her laughter. "My father knew your parents. You've got your mother's eyes you know."

His eyes widen, his eyebrows shooting up nearly to his hairline, but he doesn't have time to respond.

"Hermione! You can't just run off like that!" Guilt flares through her stomach at the stress in her Dad's voice as he finally catches up to her.

"Sorry, Daddy. I just wanted to make sure Harry her was alright. He looked really lost." She smiles apologetically up at her Dad and his expression immediately softens. "Harry, this is my Dad. Remus Lupin."

"It's nice to meet you, sir." Harry smiles shyly at her Dad,

"You don't have to be so formal, Harry. I knew you when you were a baby. You can call me Remus." Her Dad grins down at Harry, who almost immediately relaxes, before checking his watch. "We'd best be off now so we don't miss the train. Let's put your trunk on here with Hermione's and we can be on our way. I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to talk later."

* * *

"Lupin, Hermione!"

The sound of her name makes her jump slightly. She had been too busy glaring at the two redheads sitting at the Gryffindor table who had been hissing at every first year placed in Slytherin, she'd seen more than one of them trying to force back tears. Harmless pranks were one thing but bullying was another. Shaking her head to clear her mind, Hermione shoots Harry a reassuring smile even though her own insides are quivering with nerves as she makes her way up to the rickety old stool set up in front of the entire Great Hall population. Professor McGonagall places the Sorting Hat on top of her head and Hermione unconsciously bits her lip.

 _Definitely cunning and ambitious enough to be in Slytherin. More than intelligent enough to be in Ravenclaw. You'll be quite bored this year, dear, with everything you've already studied. Compassionate and loyal enough to be in Hufflepuff. Not to mention how strong your belief in fairness and justice is… What's that? Gryffindor you say? You're definitely brave enough for it. Stubborn enough too. And Mr. Potter is a part of your pack? Yes, he'll most likely be placed here. Alright then… Better be…_

"Gryffindor!"

* * *

Hedwig drops a small package into Hermione's lap before nuzzling Hermione's hand and turning her full attention to Harry, who immediately holds out a piece of bacon to his bird. Hermione sets down her fork and quickly opens the package. A mirror, a leather bound book, and a letter fall out. Ignoring the other two items, Hermione quickly plucks the letter out of the bundle and opens it.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _It's good to hear that you and Harry are getting along so well and it was even better hearing that you have both befriended Neville. Had circumstances been different, the three of you would have grown up together. I really shouldn't have been as surprised as I was that Neville was a part of your pack as well._

 _How are you getting along with your roommates? Have you made any other friends? Your last letter was basically all about Harry and Neville, you didn't really mention anyone else. Have you made friends with any girls?_

 _Don't let Ronald Weasley or Draco Malfoy's words get to you, little cub. They're just trying to provoke you. I know it's hard but they'll leave you alone eventually. Until then though there's no harm in a little prank or two. Just remember what I've always told you: there's a fine line between pranking and bullying. Unfortunately, you're facing the consequences of your father and his friends crossing that line. Hopefully Severus will let up on you when he sees how well you do at potions._

 _As for the Wealsey twins. I know if I told you taking on two older students was a bad idea, you wouldn't listen. So show them what it means to mess with a Marauder's daughter, little cub. They won't know what hit them._

 _You're probably wondering about the two things I sent you and you're probably irritated that it took me this long to tell you what exactly they are. The mirror is actually a way for us to communicate instantly, almost like a phone except for the fact that we'll be able to see each other when we talk and it will work while you're at Hogwarts. Prongs and Padfoot invented them while we were in Hogwarts but they never showed Wormtail and me how they did it and they were the only two who had them. I meant to have ours done before you left but it took longer than expected. I have had it done for a while now but I waited to send it to you because I wanted to send it at the same time I sent the book. It's getting close to October and I thought Harry might like some pictures of his parents. This time of year has to be hard for him, hopefully this will help a little bit._

 _I love you, little cub. Stay safe and study hard but don't forget to have fun. Whenever you want to talk to me, just open your mirror and call my name. Make sure to call me the morning after the full moon if we don't talk before then._

 _Love,_

 _Dad_

Hermione smiles down at the paper before carefully folding it and placing both it and the mirror into the front pocket of her bag before she turns to Harry.

"This is for you from my Dad," she tells Harry, holding out the small book to her friend.

"For me?" He looks so confused as he hesitantly reaches out for the book that Hermione's stomach twists in anger, the Dursleys definitely hadn't done her friend any favors. She just had to get him to trust her enough to talk about his home life and that would take time. She really hated that she couldn't help him right now but she knew from experience that trusting people was hard when the people you were supposed to trust the most couldn't be trusted.

Harry practically tackling Hermione tears her away from her thoughts. "Thank you," his voice is muffled from being buried in her neck and she can feel his tears dampening her skin as she hugs him back.

"You can tell my Dad that when we talk to him later," she states when he finally pulls away.

Harry nods, smiling widely at her before he bends down and carefully slips the book into his bag. Like it's the most precious thing he owns.

A soft smile tugs at her lips before something from her dad's letter pops into her mind. "Hey, Nev?" She looks at the boy across from her whose head snaps up from his Herbology book at the sound of his name.

"Yeah, Mione?" he asks, his fork halfway to his mouth.

"Do you know what my Dad meant when he said that you, Harry, and I would have grown up together had circumstances been different?"

Neville's eyebrows pull together in confusion and he sets his fork down. "I've got no idea, Mione."

Hermione's lips purse together, her own eyebrows pulling together in thought as she pushes her food around her plate. "We'll have to ask him when I talk to him later."

Both boys are smart enough not to ask just how exactly she plans on being able to her Dad later when he was in London and they were in Scotland.

* * *

Hermione's eyes toward the dirty window of the Shrieking Shack, her foot tapping impatiently against the dirty flooring. _Any minute now_. Her skin begins to twitch, darkening slightly as thicker hair begins appearing on her arms, and a smile tugs at her lips. _Here we go._ The reforming of her bones forces her onto her to the floor and she can see familiar chestnut paws.

Her Dad had always told her that the transformation was painful but it never had been for her. They'd never completely found out why exactly that was. Her Dad thought it was the same reason that that her bite mark could only be seen if you knew it was there, she'd always had an Alpha there looking out for her and taking care of her. The Alpha's salvia had sealed her wound before it could fester, taking away the pain and helping along its healing process, so he didn't see why having an Alpha wouldn't help her with her transformations as well. She personally thought that it was because she had always accepted her wolf, she didn't try to separate it from herself because she knew that it was a part of her. Of course, she'd never been able to tell her Dad that. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, especially when he had come so far in accepting his wolf since she had become one herself. He didn't even need Wolfsbane anymore because his wolf side respected his human side just as much as his human side respected his wolf.

Running in circles around the room, Hermione can't help but wish that she was able to run through the forest. That was one of her favorite things about being a wolf, being able to run freely through nature without any worry. But she'd promised her Dad that she wouldn't run out there until she was older, he worried about her ability to protect herself.

* * *

A smirk tugs at her lips as she stares down at her plate, forcing herself not to watch the three pranksters a few seats away from each other who were watching each other warily. She hadn't initially planned on pranking Lee but she'd caught him giving Pansy Parkinson a hard time a few days after she had begun planning her assault on the Weasley twins and, even though she didn't particularly like Pansy, she wanted to make sure the older boys understood the difference between pranking and bullying.

So, exactly a week ago, she had started with Lee and changing the color of all his robes to Slytherin green. Lee had immediately assumed it was his roommates even though they (unconvincingly considering how hard they were laughing) told him they hadn't done it.

She'd targeted George next, replacing his shampoo with a potion that made his hair change colors (though it was usually Slytherin green or silver). He'd actually laughed for a bit, completely entertained with his color changing hair, but he'd become irritated when the colors hadn't worn off after a day and asked Fred to take it off. He'd sided with Lee then, furious at his brother not for pranking him but for not owning up to it.

Fred had been the last one to be hit by her. He had been frustrated at his brother and best friend for not believing him so she had charmed his to compliment Slytherins every time he tried to hiss at them or do something else in his own "teasing" fashion.

She'd kept about a day in between each incident of course, letting the three of them do most of the work for her as they waged a prank war on each other until none of them were completely sure who was to blame anymore.

Hermione can't fight her grin as the owls come in to deliver the morning post, three separate owls dropping an identical card onto each of the pranksters' laps. Each boy cautiously opens his card and immediately drops it to their plate with a yelp when the bubbles come out. The bubbles surround each of them before disappearing with a pop. Lee's robes return to their normal Gryfindor colors. George's hair no longer changes color. And Fred (though he doesn't know it yet) will no longer be forced to compliment Slytherins.

Laughter bubbles from the three boys as their bodies relax for the first time in a week, completely ignoring the cards as they check themselves over. It's a few moments before they even remember to look at their cards.

Hermione's grin widens impossibly further as each boy's eyes widen comically upon reading their card. She'd figured out in her first week that they had the map her Dad and his friends had created when they were in school. It hadn't taken her much longer to figure out that the three pranksters idolized the Marauders so she'd signed her card in a way that she knew would leave an impression.

 _There's a fine line between pranking and bullying, boys. It would be best if you didn't cross it again._

 _Sincerely,_

 _A Marauder's Daughter_

* * *

"Thank you." The unfamiliar voice makes Hermione jump, drawing her wand out of reflex. "Whoa! No need for that, I just wanted to thank you for putting a stop to Jordan and the Weasley Twins." The blonde holds up her hands in surrender but Hermione's wand doesn't lower until the girl's scent registers in her head. Just how many people are going to be in her pack?

"Sorry, you can never be too careful." Hermione shoots the girl a warm smile and the girl hesitates a moment before smiling back. The smile doesn't completely reach her eyes but it still magnifies her already beautiful face by atleast ten. "How did you know it was me?"

"After both Jordan and the one twin got pranked within days of eachother, I started watching. It wasn't until that last day that I actually figured it out though, your smile and pride said it all. Why did you do it? Most people don't normally care what happens with the Slytherins." Her smile tugs down slightly but her icy blue gaze never leaves Hermione's face.

"There is a fine line between bullying and pranking. They bullied younger students on their first day of school, I saw a lot of you guys head to your table with tears in your eyes. There is no circumstance when it is ok to bully someone. Someone needed to do something and I just so happened to be the perfect person to do it," Hermione replies honestly and the other girl smiles widely at her.

"I think we could be very good friends, Hermione." The girl holds her hand out to Hermione before finally introducing herself. "I'm Daphne. Daphne Greengrass."

"I think you're right about that, Daphne." Hermione smiles, shaking the other girl's hand. "We'll have to be careful of course. We wouldn't want you getting a hard time in your house because you're friends with a Mudblood."

"Of course."

* * *

"What're doing out here, Hermione?" A vaguely familiar voice snaps Hermione away from the staring contest she and the well-worn school broom were having.

"Nothing, just getting ready to leave," she lies as she picks up the broom and turns to face the boy who had been speaking to her.

"Really because you were staring at that broom for an awfully long time, why didn't you take it up?" Fred asks, clearly not believing her lie.

"It's really none of your business, Fred," Hermione snaps, glaring up at the much taller redhead as her magic sparks around her.

"Well, I was going to offer you my help but if you're going to be all snippety then I'll just head back up to the castle." Fred holds up his hands in defeat and begins to turn around.

"Wait, Fred, I'm sorry. I just don't like not being able to do something. I didn't mean to snap at you."

Fred turns back around and grins down at the petite witch. "Great! Call the broom up to you."

Hermione glares at the older boy but can't seem to hold onto the irritation for the life of her. There was just something about him that calmed her, almost like he was a part of her pack but different. "Up," she commands the broom and it springs to her hand.

"Good. Now mount the broom." Fred smiles at her and she can't help but smile back before doing as he says. He steps behind her and she stiffens. "Relax." His voice is soft as he gets onto the broom behind her. "Trust me." She does. She doesn't know why but she trusts him. His arms wrap around her as she relaxes, his hands settling over where hers were currently holding onto the broom for dear life.

They push off the ground and her grip tightens. Fred's fingers gently loosen hers from the broom as they hover about twenty feet off the ground and they begin slowly moving around the stadium. They spent about twenty minutes in the sky before Fred's stomach growls, telling them that it's time to go out to dinner.

"Thank you, Fred," Hermione tells him as they make their way up to the castle.

"Any time, Hermione." The lopsided grin he shoots her way her stomach flutter and she can't help but smile back.

"Can I ask you a question?" Fred breaks the silence after a few moments.

"Of course," Hermione replies with an easy smile.

"How can you tell George and I apart when even our Mum can't?" he asks her, genuine curiosity flaring in his eyes.

Hermione bites her lips to stop herself from blurting out the truth. "I don't know," she says instead. It's not like she can say that she can tell George and him apart because of their different scents. That would make her seem like a freak.

A frown tugs at Fred's lips but he doesn't push her which surprises her and makes the guilt of lying to him that much harder to swallow.

* * *

Hermione sat next to Harry and across from Neville like she had at every meal since the first week of school when the Weasley twins decided to interrupt their easy conversation, George plopping down on Harry's left and Fred scooting in on Hermione's right.

"Well done," said George in a low voice. "Wood told us. We're on the team too — Beaters." 

"I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year," said Fred. "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us." 

"Anyway, we've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school." 

"Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you." 

Fred and George had hardly disappeared when someone far less welcome turned up: Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. 

"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?" 

"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," said Harry coolly. There was of course nothing at all little about Crabbe and Goyle, but as the High Table was full of teachers, neither of them could do more than crack their knuckles and scowl. 

"I'd take you on anytime on my own," said Malfoy. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only — no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

Hermione lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding when Harry's eyes flicker from hers to Neville's then back to hers with a reassuring gleam, letting her know that he wasn't going to do something stupid.

"As a matter of fact, I have." She knew it wasn't a lie, she'd told him a little bit about it when he'd asked about the defense book she was reading and he'd been hooked from there. He was always wanting to practice dueling with her and he was more than willing to help Neville whenever he wanted to try his hand at dueling. She'd noticed that Harry had a particular passion for teaching others and he was quite good at it. At least he was in her opinion. "And I know honorable duel would take place in the middle of the night with no one to referee so I'm going to have to decline your offer, Malfoy."

* * *

"Daphne's in the bathroom," Hermione whispers to Harry and Neville, concern running through her entire being as the professors rush past Professor Quirrel and out of the Great Hall after telling the Prefects to bring everyone back to their common rooms. "She doesn't know." Part of her pack was in danger, she could feel it. "We have to find her."

Both boys nod, trusting her completely as they follow her out of the Great Hall and in the direction of the closest girl's bathroom.

Glass shattering and a scream force the trio to move faster, Hermione abandoning all fear and tapping into her supernatural strength to pull ahead of her boys.

"Hermione!" Someone calls her name from further behind her as three more sets of footsteps come pounding behind the trio but Hermione ignores the voice as she storms into the restroom, a growl building in her throat and her magic buzzing around her.

Daphne scrabbles toward her dropped wand as Hermione throws as many spells as she can think of at the troll, effectively distracting it. She barely notices when Neville and Harry's own spells join her, Daphne's not far behind. But it isn't until George, Fred, and Lee burst into the room and quickly begin their own assault that the troll falls unconscious to the bathroom floor.

* * *

"So you're the anonymous Marauder's Daughter." Fred's voice makes her jump and she quickly shoves the hand holding the small firework behind her back as she turns around.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She eyes Fred definitely, raising her chin slightly with pride.

Pushing himself up from where he had been leaning against the doorjamb for who knows how long, grinning mischievously as he strides toward her. "Really?" He's less than an inch away from her and her breath catches as his scent surrounds her. The firework is plucked from her hand before she can even comprehend what is going on. "Then what's this?"

Hermione huffs, glaring slightly up at the redhead. "Fine, you caught me. What do you want, Fred?"

Fred grins down at her, casually slinging his arm across her shoulder. "I've got a proposition for you, my dear Mione."

* * *

"HERMIONE JEAN LUPIN!" Her Dad bursts through the doors of the Hospital Wing, amber eyes replacing his normally forest green eyes as he scans the room for his daughter. He storms over to her when he sees her in her bed. Madam Pomphrey tries to stop him when she sees his eyes, spouting off some BS about him being too dangerous to be around her right now but he completely ignores her.

"Hi, Daddy." Her voice is tiny as she smiles sheepishly up at him.

His face softens and he smiles back as his eyes return to their normally forest green. Leaning down, he pulls her into a tight hug. "Never scare me like that again."

"I can't promise you that, I am Harry Potter's best friend." Hermione pulls back and turns her head to smile at her best friend.

"Don't pull me into this!" Harry exclaims, looking to his other side for help. Only Neville was currently being scolded by his grandmother for being so reckless.

"You're already neck deep in this, cub," her Dad states, giving Harry a stern look before pulling him into a hug as well. "I'm glad you're all ok but I want to know everything and don't leave anything out."

So Harry and Hermione spent the next hour and a half telling her Dad exactly what had happened in their journey to find the sorcerer's stone. How Neville had easily gotten them out of the Devil's Snare. How Harry had had to use his flying skills to get through hundreds of flying keys. How the three of them had been so thankful they hadn't had to face another troll this year because this one had already been taken care of. Hermione personally didn't think they would have been able to defeat this one considering Fred, George, and Lee had played a big part in defeating the first one and the seven of them had barely made it out of that situation alive. How the three of them had worked together to beat the chess game. How Harry had been forced to go forward on his own after Hermione solved the potion riddle. And how Harry was forced to face and defeat Voldemort for the second time in order to protect the stone.


	3. Heir of Slytherin, Beware

**Here's the next chapter you guys! I'm glad you're liking the story so far every if it's moving pretty fast right now. Third year's going to be the last chapter like this before we start really diving in for Hermione's fourth year. I hope you guys like this chapter, any feedback you can give me would be appreciated. :o)**

 **Love,**

 **Adrien**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this sandbox that I like plying in so much. J. K. Rowling owns this particular sandbox and the parts** underlined like this **are directly quoted from _Chamber of Secrets_ and in no way belong to me. **

**Chpt. 3: Heir of Slytherin, You'd Better Fucking Beware the Big Bad Wolf**

"I'm worried about Harry, Dad. Who would want to keep Harry from receiving his letters from Daphne, Neville, and I? It doesn't make any sense. If we hadn't been able to talk on the phone, I would have probably assumed he was angry at me or something." Hermione tells her Dad, worrying her bottom lip in between her teeth as her Dad turns their car onto Privet Drive.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, little cub." He shoots her a comforting smile but it his eyes don't crinkle around the corners so she knows he's lying.

Her Dad pulls the car into number four and they both get out of the car, neither of them caring that they're over an hour earlier than her Dad had told the Dursleys when he had called earlier that week.

Hermione raises her hand to knock on the door when the smell burns through her nose and a growl rips through her throat. A strong hand clamps down on her shoulder, stopping from going for her wand. She stares up into her Dad's furious amber eyes, shocked by her own actions.

"Call the police," Her Dad tells her before he hands her Harry's present and rams his body into the door, breaking it down just as easily as he would have if he had used his wand.

* * *

Harry told Hermione everything. Starting from his spider infested "room" under the stairs and the first time his uncle Vernon had ever hit him to the house elf named Dobby who had purposefully set his uncle off in an attempt to keep Harry away from Hogwarts, not knowing how severely the fat jerk would end up hurting Harry.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Hermione asks, gripping her best friend's pale hand tightly. Both of them have tears in their eyes as they sit in the hospital room, waiting for her Dad to come back with any information he can get.

"No one's ever believed me before." Harry's voice is quiet and he looks away from her as a single tear streaks down his cheek.

"Well, you won't have to worry about that anymore. My Dad won't let them ever hurt you again and neither will I." She gently wipes away the tear before placing a kiss onto his cheek.

Harry gives her the first genuine smile she has seen all day.

* * *

"Harry, can I talk to you?" Hermione asks, leaning against the door jamb of the newly transfigured third room in the flat she and her Dad had shared for almost as long as she had been staying with her. The spell had made both her room and her Dad's room smaller but it was more than worth it to have her best friend staying with her. Not to mention how big the smile on his face was when he'd seen it for the first time.

"Sure." Harry sits up on his bed, patting the spot next to him as he places the book he had been reading onto his night stand.

"I've been trying to figure out how to tell you this for a while but I just haven't been able to find the right words and Dad would have told you sooner but I made him promise to let me tell you…" Hermione trails off, looking anywhere but Harry until his hand reaches out and grips her tightly in an effort to comfort him.

"You can tell me anything, Mione." He gives her a soft smile when she finally looks up and her heart melts.

"I'm a werewolf, Harry."

* * *

Hermione was not impressed with Gilderoy Lockhart. She'd read all of his books as they were published over the years and she had been so excited when she found out that he was not only signing his newest book in Diagon Alley but that he would also be teaching DADA this year at Hogwarts. And then he had pulled a clearly uncomfortable Harry in front of the crowd, which forced her to choke back the growl attempting to escape her lips from wanting to protect part of her pack, and smiled a sort of plastic smile at the crowd that made her skin crawl.

"HERMIONE!" Two voices shout in unison from behind her and Harry as they browse through some new Transfiguration books while they waited for her Dad to get Harry's copies of the books required for Lockhart's class.

Hermione is lifted off her feet, a squeak escaping her lips as two sets of arms sandwiched her in a hug. "Where's Lee?" she asks, her eyebrows pulling together in confusion when they finally set her back on her feet. A tiny girl with hair just as red as Fred and George's stood off to the side, her eyes trained on Harry but not saying anything. Her scent burns Hermione's nose slightly but she decides to ignore it and store it for later as she keeps her attention on the twins. Having so much of her pack here helped relax the protective instincts she'd been fighting since Harry was in the hospital but missing Neville and Lee still unsettles her.

"He's still visiting his family in Italy—" George started.

"—so he couldn't meet us today. Besides he—" Fred continued.

"—doesn't really get along well with our family." They finished in unison.

Hermione's eyebrows shoot up but she doesn't have a chance to reply before the sound of ripping parchment reaches her ears, her eyes snapping up to the right just in time to see Draco Malfoy shoving a book page into his pocket before he makes his way toward the group.

"Famous Harry Potter," said Malfoy. "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page." 

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" [the tiny redhead squeaked as she popped out from behind Fred and George, her face going red as she speaks for the first time]. She was glaring at Malfoy. 

"Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" drawled Malfoy. 

The tiny girl lunges at Malfoy but George and Fred each grab an arm, holding her back.

"Fred, George!" said Mr. Weasley [as he struggles over with Ron. It doesn't escape Hermione's attention that it's the twins he automatically assumes are causing trouble instead of the little girl that was clearly the issue right now]. "What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside." 

"Well, well, well — Arthur Weasley." 

It was Mr. Malfoy. He stood with his hand on Draco's shoulder, sneering in just the same way. 

"Lucius," said Mr. Weasley, nodding coldly. 

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," said Mr. Malfoy. "All those raids… I hope they're paying you overtime?" 

He reached into Ginny's cauldron and extracted, from amid the glossy Lockhart books, a very old, very battered copy of _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_.

"Obviously not," Mr. Malfoy said. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?" 

Mr. Weasley flushed darker than Ginny. 

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," he said. 

"Clearly," said Mr. Malfoy, his pale eyes straying to [Hermione, who glares back defiantly, and her father, who was currently at the counter paying for Harry's books]. "The company you keep, Weasley… and I thought your family could sink no lower." 

There was a thud of metal as Ginny's cauldron went flying; Mr. Weasley had thrown himself at Mr. Malfoy, knocking him backward into a bookshelf. Dozens of heavy spellbooks came thundering down on all their heads; there was a yell of, "Get him, Dad!" from [Ron]; Mrs. Weasley was shrieking, "No, Arthur, no!"; the crowd stampeded backward, knocking more shelves over; "Gentlemen, please — please!" cried the assistant, and then, louder than all — 

"Break it up, there, gents, break it up —" 

Her Dad quickly waded through the crowd, handing Harry his books before quickly making his way toward the two older men. In an instant he had pulled Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy apart. Mr. Weasley had a cut lip and Mr. Malfoy had been hit in the eye by an _Encyclopedia of Toadstools_. He was still holding Ginny's old Transfiguration book. He thrust it at her, his eyes glittering with malice. 

"Here, girl — take your book — it's the best your father can give you —" Pulling himself out of [Remus]'s grip he beckoned to Draco and swept from the shop. 

"You should have ignored him, he was just trying to get a rise out of you. Lucius Malfoy is good at one thing and that's paying off the right people, you shouldn't go up against him unless you've got the right back up," her Dad tells Fred and George's father before turning toward her and Harry. "Come on, cubs. Let's get home, I think we've had enough excitement for one day."

* * *

Hermione's gazed drifts over to the twins and Lee, a mischievous smile tugging at her lips. Fred meets her gaze for a moment before winking. She lets the balls fall from her pocket, starting their debut as each ball sprouted feet and began spreading out through the Great Hall. The twins and Lee had wanted to start their partnership off right away but she had convinced them to wait until the beginning of the school year so they could live up to the Marauder name.

No one in the Great Hall noticed the little creations spreading out under each house table as Professor Dumbledore gave his welcoming speech so every screeched in surprise the moment Professor Dumbledore said "Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" and loud pops began sounding from under every table as each of the little creations blew up.

Sparks flew out from under each table. Green sparks slithering out from under the Slytherin table to form a snake that weaved its way through that tables students, snapping at them periodically. Blue sparks flew out from under the Ravenclaw table to form an eagle that swooped through the air, diving down at its students only to pull up right before it would run into any of them. Yellow sparks gathered from the Hufflepuff table to create a badger which weaved its way through the feet of its students, nipping lightly at them if they didn't move fast enough. The red sparks from the Gryffindor table formed a fierce lion that sprinted down the length of their table before jumping into the air. The other three house animals quickly follow the lion's lead, all four animals ramming into each other midair and blowing up once again to spell out the words:

"This show has been brought to you by the next generation of Marauders."

The sparks fall away after a few moments, turning into four different colors of confetti as they fall over the student body.

* * *

"—I don't understand why Professor Dumbledore hired, Lockhart! It's complete and utter rubbish! He left students to clean up his mess! I just—." Hermione's rant was cut off as Harry collapsed in the chair opposite of Neville in the common room and Fred, George, and Lee sprawled out on the couch in front of where Hermione had been pacing. "How was practice?"

The twins and Lee burst out laughing as Harry groans.

"Don't ask."

"It was bloody brilliant!" Her three Marauders reply in unison.

"Not only has Harry got Ginny in—" George starts.

"—his little first year fan club—" Lee continues.

"—but he's got Colin Creevey as well." Fred finishes.

Hermione can feel Harry's eyes on her, probably expecting some form of sympathy from her. A smirk tugs at her lips from suppressing her laughter as she replies, "You should start charging for pictures Harry. You'd make a ton off those two. You can charge double to get them signed."

* * *

Soft wailing from an abandoned corridor tugs at Hermione's ears as she makes her way toward the library. Quickly turning down the corridor, a soft female voice reaches her ears moments later: "Shh. It's alright, little sir. We'll find your mama."

Her scent hits Hermione first and she instantly knows the girl is yet another member of her pack. It was always easier to catch a scent when they were the only two people around and the abandoned hallway made the job even easier, clearly no one had been down this hallway in years. A small girl with long, wavy blonde hair and wide blue eyes freezes when Hermione finally comes into view. Her uniform is framed in navy and bronze, letting Hermione know that the girl is from Ravenclaw. Most likely a first year. What really interested Hermione was the small think cradled in the girl's scrawny arms. It was rather ugly honestly with its wrinkled skin and pointy ears that were beginning to flop at the tops. But when its wide tear-filled eyes met Hermione's gaze, her heart melted.

"Mama!" The little creature cries, more tears running down his face.

Hermione reaches out, softly stroking the little creature's head. "Sh, little one. It's alright. We'll help you find your mama." The little creature quiets, staring up at Hermione with trusting eyes as he reaches out for her.

"Do you know where the kitchens are?" The blonde girls asks as she hands the little creature to Hermione. "Before you came, he kept crying about pots and his mama. I think his mum is one of the house elves that's works there. If she isn't, the house elves down there will most likely be able to help us."

"I do, follow me." The twins and Lee had drug her down there multiple times for late night snacks and the occasional picnic. "My name's Hermione by the way. Hermione Lupin."

"Luna Lovegood."

* * *

Three very familiar scents hit her nose and Hermione spun on her heels. "What are you doing here?!" she hissed, glaring at the three Marauders.

"I think we—" Fred starts.

"—should be asking—" George continues.

"—that question." Lee finishes. They're all glaring right back at her.

A growl escapes her lips and the three boys' eyes widen as they watch her, dark hair sprouting from her body as her skin darkens. "You shouldn't have come," she manages to grind out before she changes completely.

The boys are all frozen, staring at her wolf form in fear as she stares back. They relax after a moment when they realize she would have killed them already if she really wanted to. Fred takes a step forward, reaching his hand out toward her, and the other two try to stop him but he just shakes his head. "She won't hurt us."

Another set of steps quickly tromps toward them before Harry bursts into the room, ripping off his invisibility cloak. "Sorry I'm late, Mione. Ron was—What the hell are you guys doing here?"

* * *

"I'm really worried about Harry, Dad," Hermione whispers in her mirror as she leans back against the head board of her bed. "He's been hearing this voice that only he can hear, even when Neville and I stop and listen and it's dead silent because we're in a deserted hallway. Then he's getting blamed for Filch's cat and Colin getting paralyzed. And he speaks Parseltongue! Not to mention he's been acting really weird but I think that because he and my Marauders are getting up to something that they don't want me to. And the fact that a bludger attacked him today because some bloody house elf thought that was a good way to try to protect him from the supposed Chamber of Secrets being opened!"

Her Dad watches her quietly though the mirror, waiting for her to calm down from her rant before replying, "Do you think he did it?"

"Of course not!" She answers immediately.

"Then you don't have anything to worry about. Just stick by him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. And whatever it is that he's doing with your Marauders, they'll tell you when they're ready so you don't even need to think about it right now. Just focus on your school work and being safe. I don't want either of you going anywhere alone right now. And that house elf may have an odd way of showing it but he's obviously not out to kill Harry so he's not your biggest issue right now. Whatever paralyzed Filch's cat is the issue. I need you to promise me that you and Harry won't go anywhere alone right now, little cub."

"I promise, Daddy."

* * *

"Are you sure you can't come with us?" Neville asks, dropping Goyle's hair into the Polyjuice Potion Hermione had brewed for him and Harry.

"I'm sure. It would be suspicious to have a Slytherin girl hanging around you for no reason. Not to mention we don't interact enough with any female Slytherins for me to know how to play them…Besides Daphne that is and we need her to be able to get into the common room. Not to mention the fact that she'll know if you guys mess up too badly and will hopefully be able to help you keep your cover."

"I hate when you use logic on us, Mione." Harry grins crookedly at her as he drops Crabbe's hair into his glass of potion.

* * *

"Guess what." Fred's voice in her ear makes Hermione jump as she spins around to face Harry and her Marauders.

"What?" Her voice is flat as she glares at each of the boys.

None of their grins falter as they answer in unison: "We're all wolves."

Hermione's eyebrows shoot up in question but she doesn't say anything. They had to have practiced that, Harry could barely keep up with the twins and Lee when they finished each other's sentences normally.

"Remember how my Dad—" Harry started, looking over at Lee.

"—and the other Marauders—" Lee picks up where Harry left off. They definitely practiced this.

"—became animagi when they—" George continues.

"—your dad was a werewolf. Well we decided to follow in their footsteps and—" It was Fred's turn to speak now.

"We're all wolves," they finished in unison. Though Harry's voice was lagging a little behind the other three.

"Or we will be at least. We haven't completely transformed yet but we've gotten far enough in the process that we know what our forms will be," Harry tells her, smiling widely.

"I guess we really—" George starts and Hermione has to suppress the urge to roll her eyes.

"—are a part of—" Lee continues.

"—your pack, Lupa." Fred finishes.

"Lupa as in—?" Fred cuts her off, a wide grin stretching across his face, before she can finish.

"Roman goddess of wolves."

* * *

"I found this slipped into one of my books this morning, I have no idea how it got there," Daphne states as she a piece of paper on the desk in front of Hermione. The left side was jagged, clearly ripped out of a book which would normally infuriate Hermione but the information on the paper was far more worrisome.

 _Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it._

"Mione, what's going on?" Daphne's normally calm voice is frightened but Hermione doesn't know how to comfort her, she's just as afraid.

The spiders fleeing the school… Harry hearing voices in the hall… But no one had died yet… Collin was looking through his camera… Sir Nicholas blocked Justin's from looking the beast straight in the eyes… But Mrs. Norris…saw its reflection in the water! The floor was covered in water… This has to be what it is but how is it getting around? Harry almost always heard the voice when they were in a group and no one else had seen anything… But they were always next to a wall! The Basilisk must be getting around the school through the pipes in the wall!

"This is what's been petrifying everyone, Daph! We have to tell the Headmaster, this thing could kill someone at any moment."

Hermione quickly scribbles the word pipes onto the torn page before folding it up in her hand, shoving all her other things into her bag, and pulling her two-way mirror out of her robe pocket as she slings the bag out of the pocket.

"Stay behind me," Hermione tells her friend, squeezing her hand softly in an attempt to reassure the blonde before opening her mirror and cautiously making their way down the hallway.

* * *

"Mione, I'm so sorry. I should have been there with you and Daph." Harry's voice is hoarse. He's been crying. Hermione wishes she could reach out and hug him, let him know that she didn't blame him at all. He'd had practice. Plus, she already felt guilty that Daphne had been with her. She didn't need the guilt of his petrification as well.

"She wouldn't want you blaming yourself, Harry. You had practice, there was nothing you could have done. If you had been with her, you would be here with her and Daph. She wouldn't have wanted that." Neville's voice is hoarse as well but Hermione would kiss him if she weren't petrified in that moment.

"I know." Harry sighs and she feels his lips touch the top of her head lightly before his hand grips hers. The paper in her hand crinkles under his fingertips and Hermione would dance with happiness if she wasn't petrified. "What's this?" There's a beat of silence and then Harry's laughing. "You're bloody brilliant, Mione! Even petrified you've managed to figure everything out!" His lips touch her the top of her head once more before he pulls away completely. "Come on, Nev! We've got some people to talk to!"

* * *

"I swear, little cub, I'm going to go grey before you and Harry finish Hogwarts." Her Dad lets out a sad sort of laugh that makes Hermione wish she could smile sadly back. "I can't say you didn't warn me though because you did." Her Dad's hand rests on her own, squeezing it lightly. "I met the other three boys you're always mentioning when we talk, the ones who know about you and that accepted being a part of your pack without question. They slipped dung bomb into my pocket but I'm glad you have them, they clearly really care about you and making sure that you stay safe… I just really want to know why your pack has gotten as big as it has… That's seven people that you're the Alpha of, little cub. I can feel the connection to them but it's nowhere near as strong as it would be if they were directly a part of my pack like you or my Marauders or Lilly… Even the connection I had with Harry when he was born has dimmed because he has chosen to follow you… It's strange, cub, and it worries me."

* * *

"Hello, Hermione," Luna's airy voice floats into Hermione's mind. "I know you can hear me, your aurora is too bright for you to truly be unconscious. The house elves told me to make sure you knew that they missed you and are hoping you will be well enough to visit soon, they really wish to see you before you leave for the summer. I promised I would drag you down to the kitchens myself if you wouldn't go. I brought the latest edition of my father's magazine to read to you so you're up to date when they final finish the potion to wake you up. I figured I'd read it to you for a bit before heading over to Daphne's bed and reading to her." Paper shuffled for a moment before Luna began reading about mythical creature and whatever other thing fancied her father's attention this week, it was a welcome distraction from the dreary quiet that was the Hospital Wing.

* * *

"Your best friend's insane, Lupa. The idiot went into the Chamber of Secrets and he didn't even think about asking me, George, or Lee to go with him… He did it to save Ginny—" Fred starts.

"—too which means you're going to personally skin both of us whether we're a part of your pack or not—" George continues.

"—and if they do make it out then Fred and George are going to lose a sister with how much more she'll hang on to The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Save-Her and, even though their family is made up of a bunch of assholes, they would be upset at losing her." And Lee finishes.

"We miss you, Lupa," The three of them state in unison and Hermione feels unshedable tears form in her eyes.

"Our pranks aren't—"

"—the same without—"

"—our fourth Marauder."

* * *

"You are going to explain everything to me when you get home," her Dad sternly states as he pulls away from the hug he'd been crushing her in for the past ten minutes.

"I promise, Daddy." She smiles up at him and he grins back.

And then her vision is invaded by familiar golden curls as Daphne tackles her in a hug. They don't say anything, they're both glad the other is alright. They release each other and race down the corroders, sprinting toward the Great Hall.

Hermione's pack rises to their feet as they enter the room and the two witches are wrapped in a group hug. They don't think about the fact that Daphne's house didn't know she was friends with Hermione, Neville, Harry, and Luna and that she will definitely be getting hell for it later. They don't think about the fact that Fred, George, and Lee weren't actually friends with the second years and Luna because they're just glad their Lupa's back. They honestly don't care what everyone thinks in that moment because Hermione and Daphne are ok. It's the first time Hermione feels whole. She hadn't realized she was missing anything until that moment when she was surrounded by her pack…even if only four of them actually knew they were a part of her pack.


	4. Bad Decisions

**In honor of all those who fell in the Battle of Hogwarts 18 years ago today, here's an extra long chapter. I hope you guys like it. :o) Sorry I didn't reply to all of your lovely reviews! There were just so many of them and I barely had enough time to finish this chapter for today. Thank you all so much for your responses to the previous chapter, most (if not all of your questions should be answered in this chapter). A special thanks to Natalie who didn't sign in but left massive reviews for all three of my chapters. I hadn't even realized her pack was made up of seven people (a magical number) until you pointed it out...sadly though that won't have an impact later because I'm really attached to the eighth member of her pack which you all meet in this chapter. :o)**

 **Love,**

 **Adrien**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this sandbox that I like plying in so much. J. K. Rowling owns this particular sandbox and the parts** underlined like this **are directly quoted from _Prisoner of Azkaban_ and in no way belong to me. **

**Chpt. 4: This Is What Happens When You Make Bad Decisions**

"How would you two feel if I were to take up the DADA position at Hogwarts?" Her Dad asks as the three off them sit around the coffee table, eating pizza straight out of the box as they watch Star Wars for the umpteenth time.

A grin instantly spreads across her face and she can see a matching grin appear on Harry's face. "That would be fantastic!" They reply in unison. Her Dad was brilliant at Defense and she knew from experience that he was one hell of a good teacher. She knew her Dad had always wanted to be a teacher but his Lycanthrope kept him from ever being able to do it, this was the opportunity of a lifetime for him. They'd just have to hire someone to look over the store while they were away.

* * *

"Crookshanks!" Hermione whispers harshly at her cat as she shoos him away from Hedwig, trying desperately not to wake up Harry. "Crookshanks, you leave Hedwig alone! She didn't mean to knock over your food bowl this morning."

"Mione?" Harry's groggy voice comes behind her and Hermione turns around sheepishly.

"Sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to wake you up but Crookshanks decided to chase Hedwig in here after she knocked over his food bowl when she came in from hunting last night."

"It's all right." Harry grins crookedly at her as he pushes his glasses onto his face and swings his legs out of his bed.

Hermione strides toward him, pulling him into a tight hug. "Happy Birthday, Harry."

She feels his smile widen against her neck as he hugs her back. "Thanks, Mione."

"Dad and I've got breakfast ready downstairs whenever you're ready. Then you can open your presents." Hermione tells him as she pulls away.

Harry's eyes widen in disbelief at her words, his smile widening impossibly further. "I've got presents?"

* * *

Harry yips at Hermione, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as his wolf forms smiles at her. She grins back before butting her head against his and bolting away. Having Harry with her felt natural but she felt like she was missing something. Ever since her Marauders and Harry had started spending the full moons with her at Hogwarts, it had felt awkward to be away from them. After being surrounded by her pack at the end of the year in their group hug, it felt even weirder. She felt restless without everyone here and she'd been thinking about them even more than usual as the full moon approached.

Her Dad worried about how large her pack was becoming and how many of them already knew about her "furry little problem" as he liked to call it. She'd never seen it as a problem, being a werewolf felt right to her. If being a werewolf meant having a family that loved her for herself and gave her the ability to better protect her family then she was more than willing to turn into a wolf for a night every month. Her Dad worried about her pack telling people her secret because he didn't want her facing the discrimination werewolves in British society face every day of their lives but she knew her pack would never out her secret without her permission.

Her pack may have been large but every one of them was loyal enough to make any Hufflepuff jealous because they had found a family in each other that none of them had had before. The only family Hermione had ever known was her Mum who had died trying to protect her from her abusive father because both of her biological parents had been the only children of deceased parents. When her Dad had adopted her, he became her new family but he was just as alone as her biological parents when it came to family. Both of Harry's parents had died before he ever got the chance to know them and the only "family" he had abused him and kept him locked in a cupboard under the stairs.

Fred and George were both brilliant and creative beyond belief but they would never be happy working in the ministry like their father or doing any the types of high paying jobs their two oldest brothers were doing. The two of them didn't care about how much money they made as long as they were happy with the work they were doing. No one in their family understood that and none of them believed that their plan to open a joke shop would ever succeed, their Mum and Dad were trying to push them into jobs in the Ministry. Their family didn't deal well with them not doing what was expected of them and they were constantly berated for not falling into line. Not to mention the fact that no one in their family saw them as separate people, Fred and George were just "the twins" to everyone in the family. To their family, there was no difference between the two. To their family, they were nothing but trouble and that alienated them from the rest of their "perfect" siblings.

Lee, like the twins, was insanely smart and amazingly creative. His father had been a wizard who had left the wizarding world for the muggle world when he lost his parents to Dragon Pox and then died when Lee was very young, leaving his muggle mother to raise him without any knowledge of the wizarding world. When he started having accidental bursts of magic, his mother had no idea how to handle it and began distancing herself from her son. His mother remarried right before Lee left for Hogwarts but decided to keep the fact that Lee was a wizard from her new husband (as well as the rest of her family). Because she refused to tell anyone her son was a wizard, the only way she could think of explaining why he didn't understand many things commonly taught in muggle schools was to tell her family and husband that her son went to a school for children with special needs. Lee's family began treating Lee as a lesser being after his mother lied to them and she did nothing to stop them. If anything, she egged them on. She didn't care when they treated her only son like a freak.

Neville's family was much like Lee's in that they looked down upon him. Because he didn't show signs of magic until much later than usual and had issues controlling it now, many people in his family made fun of him and belittled him. No child should have to find out they have magic by being dropped out a window, even if it was supposedly an accident. His grandmother didn't see him as her grandson, she saw him as his father. She often called him Frank and verbally lashed out at him for not being more like his father. For not being as powerful. For not doing as well in school. For caring more about plants than Quidditch.

After Luna's mother had died, her father couldn't even look at her. He threw himself into his work and left his daughter to raise herself. The only way she could connect with him was through his magazine. She didn't have any friends and the only people close by were the Weasleys and the twins had been the only two to ever give her a bit of kindness in that family. Ginny and Ron were actually the first people to ever bully her. Though they weren't the last. She thought coming to Hogwarts would change everything, that her house would be the family she craved for, but it wasn't. The Ravenclaws were vicious and condescending because she didn't see the world the way they did.

And Daphne appeared to be what her parents wanted to see. She appeared to be cold, calculating, and uncaring. Heartless. But she wasn't. She could never have sat back like her parents had in the first war and watched as the world fell down around her. She would rather die knowing she had died fighting for something she believed in than die with regret because she had buried her head in the sand. She was intelligent, kind, and passionate. She believed in justice and equality more than anything. She didn't give a damn about the fact that her family was made up of purebloods and when Voldemort made his reappearance, she would not cower away like she knew her sister and parents would. She would stand and fight alongside the rest of her pack. The Sorting Hat had actually wanted to put her in Hufflepuff but she knew she would have been disowned if that had happened. She had asked to be placed in Slytherin.

Hermione's pack was made of eight broken people who wanted nothing more than to have the family they had never known. They wanted people to accept them for who they were. To support and care for them. To love them unconditionally. To have people they knew they could trust more than anything in the world. Hermione had no doubt in her mind that any one of her pack members would die for her if it came down to it just like she knew she would do everything in her power to protect any one of them. She also had a sneaking suspicion that if Neville, Luna, and Daphne decide to go through animagus training, they would be wolves as well.

She had started thinking about it when her Marauders and Harry had all revealed that they were wolves. It would have made sense for Fred and George to be the same animal (or something similar at least) considering they were twins but it was strange that all four of them were the same animal. Especially considering the fact that the original Marauders all had different forms even though they were a part of her Dad's pack. But then she started thinking about how hard of a time her Dad still had with his transformations while hers were painless. How his eyes still changed color because his human half still refused to embrace the wolf half even though they now accepted each other. How Harry's connection with her Dad changed because Harry had chosen to follow her. It all came down to the fact that she accepted the fact that she and her wolf were the same person. Because she had embraced that fact, her pack was just as easily embraced as her family. Her magic bonded with the magic of those in her pack and changed their animagus forms to show that they had accepted their places in her pack just as she had.

* * *

"Harry! Hermione! Cubs, could you come up here?" Her Dad's voice came from their flat as she and Harry were stocking the shelves with their newest batch of books. Harry following her Dad's lead and manually putting them away while Hermione easily levitated them onto the shelves as she always had.

The concern sparkling in Harry's emerald eyes matches the feeling fluttering about in her stomach as they both set down their books and quickly made their way up the stairs. Her Dad is waiting for them at the kitchen table when they burst through the door, a newspaper twisted tightly in his hands. He gestures for them to sit down and both immediately follow his command. He roughly runs a hand through his hair and takes a deep breath.

"I need you two to promise me that you will stick together this year, I don't want either of you going anywhere alone. I know I'm going to be there but I won't be able to be with you 24/7." Her Dad paces back and forth, the paper in his hands crinkling as his hand clenches tightly around it.

"What's going on Dad?" Hermione asks after a beat of silence.

Her Dad stops beside her and Harry, unrolling the paper and setting it in front of the two teens. "Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban."

* * *

"Hermione? Are you alright?" Harry's voice came through the bathroom door and Hermione had to fight the urge to bang her head against the wall. Why now? "You've been in there a while."

"I'm fine, Harry." She just needed him to leave so she could go out and Floo Andy.

Heavier footsteps than Harry's sound from the staircase and Hermione had to fight back a groan. The front door opens and she hears her Dad's footsteps stop, a growl ripping through his throat, before he sprints down the hall and stops in front of the bathroom door.

"Are you alright, cub? Why do I smell blood?" His voice is gruff and concerned, he's clearly holding back another growl.

Hermione's face burns in embarrassment, she'd assumed that (because she was a werewolf) she wouldn't have to deal with this when all the other girls had started theirs last year and the year before but hers had come. "I'm fine, Daddy… Can you just…get Andy…please?" A cramp twists her stomach as her Dad orders Harry to Floo the older woman.

"What's going on, cub?" Her Dad's voice is calmer now.

The blush on her cheeks burns even brighter and she buries her face in her hands but doesn't answer. The Floo sounds in the living room and a thud sounds from the living room, clumsy footsteps stumbling quickly down the hallway.

"Hermione? Can I come in?" Dora's timid voice comes through the door and Hermione immediately stands up, opening the door just enough for the other woman to come in.

Tears well in Hermione's eyes as soon as the door closes. "I know you wanted my Mum but she's out at the moment and I—."

Hermione launches herself at the older woman as the tears streak down her cheeks, pulling her into a tight hug. "Thanks for coming." Her voice is muffled by Dora's blouse. She'd only met this woman a handful of times because she had been traveling ever since she had graduated Hogwarts in 1991 and her Dad had never had the chance to meet her (which made it odd that he just let her pass him without question) but she had never been so glad to see the Metamorphmagus. The older woman's scent had always comforted her though she'd never understood why because Dora wasn't a part of her pack. Andy's scent comforted her to a degree as well but nowhere near as much as Dora's.

Dora stiffened for a moment before wrapping her arms around Hermione and rubbing her back. "Of course," she whispered to Hermione.

"I miss my Mum." Hermione's voice is broken even to her own ears before sobs begin racking through her small frame.

"I know," the older woman whispers once again, her arms tightening as she holds Hermione closer.

* * *

Hermione runs her fingers through her unruly curls as she sits up in bed, pulling her hair up into a messy bun and sticking her wand through it to hold it in place. Tossing back her blankets and swinging her legs out of her bed, she slowly rises and makes her way across her room. She doesn't bother turning any lights on as she makes her way down the hall, night vision is one of the many benefits of being a werewolf and turning the lights on would just wake up her Dad and Harry. They'd been walking on eggshells around her since her breakdown and she didn't need to worry them even more with her restlessness. She couldn't explain it but she'd been becoming more and more restless lately, she just had this feeling that something wasn't right. It was most likely because she hadn't had enough contact with her pack lately.

"What're you doing up so late, cub?" Her Dad's voice rips her away from her thoughts as she pulls a mug down from the cabinet.

"Couldn't sleep." She pulls down another mug and sets about making hot chocolate. "What are you doing up so late?"

"Thinking," he replies slowly as the milk begins to boil.

"Can I ask what about?"

He doesn't answer until she sets the mug down in front of him and takes the seat beside him: "Are you happy with me here, cub?"

Hermione visibly flinches back in shock at her Dad's words, some of her hot chocolate sloshing over the edge of her mug as she slams it onto the table. "Of course I am! What kind of question is that?"

Her Dad sets down his mug and runs his fingers through his hair before finally meeting her furious gaze with broken eyes. Her gaze immediately softens and he begins to speak, "It's just. You needed help the other day and I had no idea what was happening let alone how to help you. And then you were crying and you said you missed your mum. You've never said anything like that before, cub. And—"

"Daddy," Hermione interrupts him, grabbing one of his large hands with both if her much smaller ones. "As cliché as it sounds, there are some times when a girls just needs her mother. That was just the first time it really hit me. My Mum's been gone for years now but I never really grieved for her. I had so many other issues to deal with, that you helped me deal with, and it never really hit me until I really needed her. It doesn't mean that I'm not happy, Daddy. Or that I don't love you. Because I am and I do. You've given me everything I could ever possibly want or need when you didn't have to. You took me in when anyone else would have left me at the police station. You haven't failed me just because you didn't know how to handle me getting my period."

Her Dad pulls her into a tight hug and when she feels his tears dampening her hair, her own begin to streak down her cheeks.

"I've been meaning to ask: why you didn't stop Dora from coming into the bathroom? You've never met her before." Her voice breaks the silence that had surrounded them once they'd finished crying and picked up their mugs once again.

Her Dad's face immediately flushes as he looks away from her.

"She's a part of your pack, isn't she?" A wolfish grin pulls at her lips. "It makes so much more sense now."

His gaze snaps back to her at her statement, curiosity flaring in his eyes. "What'd you mean, cub?"

"Dora's scent has always been extremely comforting to me but I could never quite place why. She's not a part of my pack. I thought maybe it was just because some scents are more pleasant than others. Andy's comforts me too, just a lot less than Dora's so I thought that it might have been their different upbringings. You know, considering how much dark magic Andy was surrounded with growing up… Why're you so curious?"

"She's my mate, cub."

* * *

The content smile from being surrounded by her entire pack fell away from Hermione's face as her survival instincts flared, a deep growl rumbling softly in her chest. She feels her Marauders and Harry shooting her a concerned gaze but she doesn't move her gaze from her father whose eyes had changed from forest green to amber and were darting warily around the compartment.

Rain pounds against the window and the wind whistles harshly outside as it picks up speed. Everyone in the compartment grabs hold of the nearest person for balance as the train lurches to a stop and her Dad's wand goes flying because Harry had bumped into him right as he was pulling it out. The temperature in the compartment drops, the light flickers out, and Hermione pulls her wand out.

"Lumos," she whispers, flicking her wrist and lighting up their compartment once more.

The temperature drops even further and the door creaks open. Hermione's stomach lurches as she takes in the shrouded black figure in the doorway of their compartment. The creature takes a deep, rattling breath and Hermione's bones turn to ice. Spots start to appear in her vision and the light from her wand goes out as her hand slackens and her wand falls to the floor. The cold is overwhelming, slowly drowning her in ice water as she falls away from the compartment and into darkness.

And then she hears the shattering of glass and a familiar scream. "Run, Hermione! Run and don't look back!" She's not weak anymore. She can help this time. But no matter how hard she tries, she can't turn back.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" The voice cracks through the image and a blinding light flashes through her mind before everything goes black.

* * *

"Be happy you decided not to take Divination this year, Harry. It's absolute rubbish. The old bat kept going on and on about how Neville was sure to die. I thought Neville was going to pass out, there is no way in hell I'm going back to that class. And neither is Neville, I promised him I'd go with him to talk to Professor McGonagall about switching into something else. He doesn't need to be hearing all the awful ways he's going to die every class." Hermione rants as she drops her bag next to the couch and plops into the seat next to Fred, turning so that her legs were draped over the arm of the couch and her head was resting comfortably on Fred's legs.

"Comfortable?" Fred asks, grinning down at Hermione.

"Very." Hermione smiles cheekily up at him.

"I thought you were taking Ancient Runes? Isn't that at the same time as Divination?" Fred asks, raising his right eyebrow in question as he twirls one of her unruly curls around his finger.

Hermione just shrugs in response, not wanting to lie to Fred.

Fred raises both eyebrows is response but doesn't push her.

* * *

Hermione watches in horror as Buckbeak's talons slice through Malfoy's skin and the scent of his blood invades her nostrils, a growl ripping through her chest before she even registers what exactly is happening. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't be part of her pack. Luckily everyone else was too freaked out by the scene in front of them to hear the sound to notice the growl that had come out of her mouth or the fact that Hermione had frozen where she stood. Everyone that is accept the three members of her pack that were standing right next to her. All of which were looking at her in confusion but only one of which knew what she was. How was she supposed to explain to Neville and Daphne that she was a werewolf? How was she supposed to tell Harry that his worst enemy was a part of her pack? How in the hell was it that Draco Malfoy had enough in common with them to be a part of her pack? And how had she not noticed that he was a part of her pack earlier?

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" Daphne is the first to break the tense silence surrounding her entire pack as they sat in the empty classroom Hermione had asked them all to meet in and Hermione feels Fred slip his hand into her left hand while Harry slips his hand into her right, each giving her hand a light squeeze of support as she takes a deep breath.

"I'm a werewolf," Hermione states bluntly, watching as both Daphne and Neville's eyes widen in surprise though neither of them show fear. Luna looks surprisingly unsurprised though that shouldn't have been a shock to Hermione, Luna had always seemed to notice things other people didn't.

"I'm glad you decided to tell us, Hermione. I take it Harry, George, Fred, and Lee already knew from the unsurprised looks on their faces." Luna's airy voice is the first to break the silence, her dreamy smile directed at Hermione as she steps forward to hug the older girl.

"I'm glad you're not afraid, Luna." Hermione lets go of Harry and Fred's hands to return her friend's hug.

"Why would I be afraid? You have embraced your wolf, the two of you are one now. You have been the entire time I have known you." Luna shoots her another smile before floating back to the desk she had been sitting on top of.

Neville runs his hand through his hair before his gaze meets hers. "Why are you telling us this? Wouldn't it be safer for you to keep this to yourself? Any one of us could take this to a professor and ruin your entire future."

"Because I know that none of you will. You are all members of my pack, you are my family. And family doesn't turn their backs on each other or betray each other. I trust you all with my life."

The confusion melts away from Neville's eyes as he smiles warmly at her and strides forward, pulling her into a tight hug. "You're right about that," he whispers into her ear.

Hermione turns her gaze to Daphne, surprised at the hurt she sees in the other girl's eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Daphne asks, her voice icy and her expression stony to anyone who didn't know her as well as Harry, Neville, and Luna did.

Hermione runs her hand through her hair, a sigh escaping her lips. "I didn't know how to. Harry only knows because he lives with me and Fred, George, and Lee only know because they followed me when I left for one of the full moons last year."

"And your wolf never hurt them?" Her eyebrows raise in question but her expression is still stony.

"My wolf is me and I am my wolf. Like Luna said, we are the same person. I have embraced that side of me and I am in complete control of myself because of that. Even if I wasn't though, my wolf would have never hurt them. They are a part of my pack and my wolf side is very protective of our pack. The four of them have actually spent every full moon with me since they found out. First as humans and then in their animagus forms after they had completed the transformation."

Daphne nods before quickly stepping forward and pulling Hermione into a hug. "It looks like Neville, Luna, and I will have to start looking into that then. I don't want to be left out of any transformations and I doubt they do either."

"Why did you growl when Malfoy was hurt?" Harry questions when the two girls finally pull apart.

Hermione worries her bottom lip between her teeth before telling her pack what she knew were go over a lot less calmly than her being a werewolf: "He's another member of our pack."

"WHAT?!"

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

"BLOODY HELL!"

"Well, the nargles definitely didn't warn me about this."

"It's really not that surprising." All eyes in the room shoot to Daphne, disbelief coloring every person's face. "He's only ever rude when he is surrounded by people and he gets this distant sort of look in his eye whenever he's alone, like he's thinking about something he'd rather not think about. He gets really defensive if people ask about it."

* * *

"What should I do, Dad? The logical side of me is telling me that there's no way in hades that I can trust him but every instinct in my body is telling me that I need to reach out and that he needs my help. He's a part of my pack and, now that I know it, it's killing me to not have contact with him." Hermione paces restlessly in space between her father's coffee table and fireplace in his quarters.

"You're always telling me to trust the wolf, cub, and I think you need to follow that advice on this one. Trust your instincts and reach out to him. Don't tell him everything right away but get to know him. Show him that he can trust you and when you trust him, you can tell him everything. He's a part of your pack for a reason, nature doesn't make mistakes." Her Dad's voice is completely calm as he watches her from the couch, his feet casually resting on the coffee table as he watches her.

* * *

"It's long after curfew you know." Her voice is perfectly calm as she leans against the doorway of the Astronomy Tower.

Draco jumps, spinning away from the railing he'd been leaning against and attempting to glare at her. His sickly pale skin and red rimmed eyes take away from the harshness of his glare though. "What're you doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep." She shrugs, standing up and calmly walking over to the railing. It wasn't a complete lie. She'd been watching the map, worried that Sirius Black may get into the school, when she'd seen Draco's dot move and decided that it was the perfect time to reach out.

Draco turn back toward the railing, leaning on it heavily as he stares out, instead of leaving like she expected him to.

The two of them stare out at the night sky in silence for a while before she decides to break the silence, "I know it was you."

She sees his gaze snap to her from the corner of her eye but her gaze doesn't leave the stars, "What the hell are you going on about, Granger?"

Hermione turns her head, her chocolate eyes connecting with his steely grey eyes which aren't filled with malice for once. "You're the one who stuck the book page in Daphne's bag last year. You're the one who warned us about what was attacking Hogwarts students. We probably never would have figured it out if you hadn't. Hogwarts would have shut down and Voldemort would be back."

Draco flinches slightly at the name but doesn't break eye contact with her. "No one will ever believe you," he says instead of denying it.

"I didn't plan on telling. I just want to know why."

Draco doesn't answer for a long moment and Hermione starts to think that she's pushed too far but his soft voice, void of any anger or cruelty, floats through the air before she can open her mouth. "Hogwarts is my home," he tells her. "I didn't want anyone to get hurt and I didn't want the school to get shut down. Hogwarts is a safe haven and a symbol of hope. I couldn't just let it fall." He pushes off the railing and heads to the door.

"You'll never have to lose your home, Draco. And you could have a family too. I could help you. You're not alone."

Draco pauses for a moment but doesn't turn around. "It's far too late for that," he tells her, his voice rough with unshed tears. "Goodnight, Hermione."

* * *

Her Dad watches her with concern as she stands in front of the Boggart, waiting for it to change into her worst fear. She'd made him promise not to interfere no matter what. She had to do this.

"What's she got to be afraid of? Her ruddy cat eating her homework? Maybe it's Potter finally realizing she's a bushy-haired know-it-all with beaver teeth and leaving her for someone better." Ron's voice sounds from behind her, followed quickly by Lavender and Pavarti's obnoxious giggles.

Hermione ignores them and focuses on the creature in front of her as it quickly transforms into a monster very familiar to her. He looked exactly the same as he had the last time she'd seen him almost six years ago now. His teeth yellowed and decaying from smoking a pack a day for years, his eyes blood shot, and his clothes hanging off his skinny frame. An empty vodka bottle was gripped loosely in his hand as he stumbles toward her. The stench of alcohol burns through her nose.

"Hey, brat… It's been a while… Still up to that freakishness I see… I would have beat that out of you by now if your loud mouth hadn't got me put in jail…" Hermione's hand was shaking and she nearly drops her wand as his eyes rake over her body. "You've sure grown up nice, haven't you? You look just like your mother. Since she's dead now—."

"Hermione!" Harry's voice pulls her away from the image of her birth father.

"Don't listen to it, it's just an image." Daphne's voice comes next.

"You can do it, Mione." Neville's soothing tone washes over her.

Hermione takes a deep breath and squares her shoulders before glaring at the Boggart and quickly flicking her wand. "Riddikulus!"

* * *

Warmth surrounds Hermione's body as seven pairs of arms encircle her. Fred had some how managed to reach her first and was pressing her small frame as tightly to his larger one as he could. Daphne's back was pressed into hers as Harry attempted to wrap both of them in his arms, Luna coming in from Hermione's right so that she could wrap her arms around both girls. Neville comes up behind Luna, squishing the tiny girl into Daphne and Hermione as he wraps his arms around the three girls and Harry. George and Lee come in from Hermione's left to hug both her and Fred. The restless feeling she'd had for months disappears, happiness gripping her heart in a way she'd never felt before.

"Expecto Patronum!" A bright light flows from her wand, quickly taking the form of a beautiful wolf.

"Well done, cubs!" Her Dad grins at both her and Harry as their Patronuses race across the room, her wolf on the heels of his stag as they weave in between the other members of Hermione's pack.

Luna, Neville, Daphne, Lee, George, and Fred were all able to produce a mist but Harry and Hermione were the first two to be able to do a full Patronus. They'd only had three lessons so far though so Hermione was sure the rest of her pack would be able to produce them soon.

* * *

"SCABBERS!" Ron races across the common room after Crookshanks, attempting to reach his bag before the cat. A squeak comes from his bag as Hermione's cat roughly paws through it. Ron reaches his bag, grabbing the cat by the scruff of his neck and throwing him away from his bag before gently picking up the startled rat. "THAT BLOODY CAT HAS HAD IT OUT FOR SCABBARS FOR YEARS AND I AM THROUGH WITH IT! KEEP THAT MONSTER AWAY FROM MY RAT!"

"He's a cat! Cats go after vermin like that stupid rat! Just because that disgusting thing is your pet doesn't give you a right to throw my cat across the room!" Hermione doesn't raise her voice much but she can feel her magic cracking in the air around her as she glares at the redhead, cradling her beloved cat gently in her arms.

* * *

"Galleon for you thoughts?" Fred whispers from the sleeping bag next to her after the rest of her pack had gone to sleep.

"Surely that's a bit much," Hermione replies as she turns to face the older boy, keeping her voice low so that she doesn't draw the attention of any of the professors patrolling the Great Hall at the moment.

"I'd give you everything I have for your thoughts. They aren't over exaggerating when they say that you're the brightest witch of your age." Fred smiles crookedly at her as he reaches out to wrap one of her curls around his finger.

A smile quirks at Hermione's lips for a moment before disappearing. "I'm worried about how easily Black got into the school. Trouble follows Harry and I always worry about whether or not I'll be able to protect him."

Fred's hand leaves her hair, traveling down her side until he finds her hand and twines her smaller fingers with his larger ones. "You're not alone." Even in the dark his eyes shine with sincerity. "Promise me you won't put yourself in danger."

"I can't promise you that." She can't lie to him.

* * *

Hermione glares at Professor Snape as he shuffles his papers on her father's desk. The greasy-haired git had sat and made sure her father had taken the wolf's bane potion this month. Her Dad's wolf had not taken kindly to being restrained again and her father had gotten terribly sick because of it.

Harry bursts into the classroom just as Professor Snape begins his lesson, losing Gryffindor points. After Harry takes his place beside Hermione, Professor Snape continues with his speech and Hermione's glare darkens.

When the word "Werewolves" slips out of his mouth, Hermione has to hold back a snarl. Harry's hand grabbing hers under the table is the only thing that keeps her from lunging at the greasy git.

"Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?" said Snape.

"A werewolf is a human being," Hermione states, the ice in her tone surprising everyone in the classroom. She never showed that much disrespect to anyone. "The wolf is a part of every human. When a werewolf embraces their more animalistic side, they are in complete control. When they only accept the wolf, their animalistic side will listen because they respect the more docile side because each side respects the other. If the werewolf attempts to fight their wolf, the results are catastrophic."

"Seventy-five points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn and giving an idiotic answer!"

* * *

Hermione flinches when shrill music fills the air, spinning on her heel to glare at whichever one of her Marauders had opened the stupid get well card Ginny had made Harry.

"Looks like your fan club's—" George starts, carefully placing the card back under the fruit bowl.

"—still alive and well. Did you make—" Lee continues.

"—to check for compulsion charms before you opened it?" Fred finishes, grinning mischievously at Hermione and the rest of her pack (minus Draco of course).

Hermione doesn't even try to fight her smile as Harry laughs for the first time since he'd found out his beloved broom had been smashed to bits.

* * *

"At least let some of the Professors check it over. I'm sure they won't hurt it and they'll probably have it back to you before the next match. You don't have any idea where it came from. For all we know Sirius Black could have sent it to you and hexed it to throw you off once you hit a certain altitude." Hermione kept her gaze locked with Harry's as the two of them sat on the couch in the common room, her legs thrown over his lap. Both of them had finished their homework for the night but Neville was still working studiously on the floor in front of where Hermione was sitting, his back resting against her couch cushion so that she could look over his shoulder and help him when he needed it.

Harry lets out an exasperated sigh, running his fingers through his messy raven locks. "Alright, I'll give it to McGonagall tomorrow."

* * *

"I swear to Hades, Hermione. Your cat's going to be the death of us," Harry huffs as they chase her cat and Ron's stupid rat through the passageway under the Whomping Willow.

"You didn't have to come, I could have gotten him myself." Her breath is perfectly even because of how close it was to the full moon, her endurance was always better the closer the full moon got.

"But who's going to take the little monster back to the tower when you wolf out?"

Hermione opens her mouth to give her best friend a snarky comeback as they enter the Shrieking Shack but the site of her Dad pointing his wand at a scraggily dog in the middle of the room cuts her off. "Dad, what're you doing here?"

His furious amber eyes flicker toward her and Harry, quickly clouding with worry. "Cubs, I want you to pulls your wands and get behind me. Now."

Both teens scramble behind the older man, pulling their wands from their robes and watching in horror as the dog transforms into mass murderer Sirius Black.

"Don't take another step, Sirius," her Dad growls, his wand not wavering from where it was pointing directly at the other man's chest. "I won't let you hurt my cubs."

"I would never hurt them." The other man's voice is raspy, like it hadn't been used in years…Which, Hermione supposed, it hadn't.

"WOULDN'T HURT US? YOU KILLED MY PARENTS. YOU WERE THEIR FRIEND, THEY TRUSTED YOU TO KEEP THEM SAFE, AND YOU GOT THEM KILLED!" Harry screamed, trying to get by Hermione and her Dad though their werewolf strength managed to keep him as far away from the murderer as possible.

"Harry… I as good as killed them," he croaked. "I persuaded Lily and James to change to Peter at the last moment, persuaded them to use him as Secret-Keeper instead of me… I'm to blame, I know it… The night they died, I'd arranged to check on Peter, make sure he was still safe, but when I arrived at his hiding place, he'd gone. Yet there was no sign of a struggle. It didn't feel right. And when I saw their house, destroyed, and their bodies… I realized what Peter must've done… what I'd done…" His voice broke. He turned away. 

Harry opened his mouth with a spell no doubt about to leak out, the tip of his wand burning even more brightly from where it was still pointed at Black, when Hermione covered Harry's hand with her own and pushed the wand to his side.

"Harry… I think we need to hear him out," Hermione tells her best friend softly and his emerald gaze snaps to hers in disbelief. Their eyes stay connected for a long moment before the disbelief drains away and he nods, relaxing his stance.

"Er — Mr. Black — Sirius?" said Hermione.

An odd sort of smile quirks at Black's lips, almost like she was something completely different from what he was used to seeing.

"I don't know how I did it," he said slowly. "I think the only reason I never lost my mind is that I was innocent. That wasn't a happy thought, so the dementors couldn't suck it out of me… but it kept me sane and knowing who I am… helped me keep my powers… so when it all became… too much… I could transform in my cell… become a dog. Dementors can't see, you know…" He swallowed. "They feel their way toward people by feeding off their emotions… They could tell that my feelings were less — less human, less complex when I was a dog… but they thought, of course, that I was losing my mind like everyone else in there, so it didn't trouble them. But I was weak, very weak, and I had no hope of driving them away without a wand…" [Black took a deep breath before continuing,] "But then I saw Peter [in his animagus form] in that picture … I realized he was at Hogwarts with Harry… perfectly positioned to act, if one hint reached his ears that the Dark Side was gathering strength again… ready to strike at the moment he could be sure of allies… and to deliver the last Potter to them. If he gave them Harry, who'd dare say he betrayed Lord Voldemort? He'd be welcomed back with honors… So you see, I had to do something. I was the only one who knew Peter was still alive…"

"The guards say he's been talking in his sleep… always the same words… 'He's at Hogwarts.'" [Harry's gaze is fixated on the older man, his eyebrows pulled together in thought.]

"It was as if someone had lit a fire in my head, and the dementors couldn't destroy it… It wasn't a happy feeling… it was an obsession… but it gave me strength, it cleared my mind. So, one night when they opened my door to bring food, I slipped past them as a dog… It's so much harder for them to sense animal emotions that they were confused… I was thin, very thin… thin enough to slip through the bars… I swam as a dog back to the mainland…. I journeyed north and slipped into the Hogwarts grounds as a dog. I've been living in the forest ever since, except when I came to watch the Quidditch, of course. You fly as well as your father did, Harry..."

He looked at Harry, who did not look away.

"Believe me," croaked Black. "Believe me, Harry. I never betrayed James and Lily. I would have died before I betrayed them."

"I do but I need you to prove it." Harry manages to keep his voice even but Hermione reaches out to squeeze his hand in comfort when she sees the unshed tears in his eyes.

Black nods, determination flaring through his eyes as he turns back to her Dad. "Would you do the honors, Moony?"

Her Dad watches the other man for a long moment before nodding and turning his wand to the rat Hermione's cat had cornered a little ways behind Black. A bright light flashes and a stout man is cowering in the corner of the room where the rat had been moments before.

Crookshanks raises his head in a smug sort of pride as he strides over to Black, rubbing his side against the man's leg.

"You really are an intelligent little thing, friend." Black grins at the cat as he bends down to scratch the animal's head.


	5. Summer Safety

**Oh my gosh! I didn't realize how long it had been! I'll try to update a couple times this week to make up for it but the quarter's wrapping up and I'm packing up so it's going to be touch and go. Sorry for not replying to reviews but it's been hectic again and I didn't want you to wait any longer for an update. I did want to answer your question that I forgot about last chapter though, Natalie. Remus and Hermione smelt Harry's blood when they went to knock on the door, I just skipped over that extra word. That's for sticking around guys, hope you like this chapter (even if it is shorter than usual)!**

 **Love,**

 **Adrien**

 **P.S. Almost forgot that the rest of the story'll be set in 4th year. Except maybe the epilogue. I haven't decided about that yet.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this sandbox that I like plying in so much. J. K. Rowling owns this particular sandbox.**

 **Chpt. 5: Summertime Safety**

Hermione's eyes flutter open and a grin tugs at her lips when messy raven hair obscures her vision. Harry grumbles slightly in his sleep, wriggling even closer to her as his arms tighten around her protectively in his sleep. The full moons had been harder on both of them since they'd left school for the summer break. No one in her pack was allowed to stay at her house without supervision considering her Dad had been outed as a Werewolf (even though Professor Dumbledore assured them that everyone who knew about his "disease" was completely trustworthy and never would have outed him), all her pack's parents worried about their children's safety (completely ignoring the fact that they had been perfectly safe with the man all year).

 _Flashback_

 _Hermione can feel the full moon rising outside and her skin begins to darken, a protective growl begins building in her throat at the sight of Pettigrew and she has to force herself to look at her best friend. "Make sure he is secure and then meet us at our usual spot in the Forbidden Forest," she orders him and he nods, squeezing her arm lightly, before she turns her attention to her Dad. "We've got to get into the forest. I don't know how well Pettigrew will fair against our protective instincts, especially with how angry your wolf has been with Snape trying to give you Wolfsbane."_

 _Her Dad nods, pain flaring through his amber eyes and he clenches his jaw tightly._

 _Hermione strides over to her Dad, wrapping an arm around his waist for support and ushering him out of the room as quickly as possible._

 _Sirius takes up her Dad's other side, taking some of his weight from Hermione. "Didn't think I'd let you take on the furry lug on your own, did you?"_

 _"He couldn't hurt me even if he wanted to," Hermione states matter-of-factly._

 _Sirius's eyebrows shoot up to his hairline but he doesn't say anything._

 _A familiar scent reaches her nose the moment they exit the tunnel._

 _"You need to get out of here, cub. He doesn't know about you and I'd like to keep it that way," her Dad grunts as his bones begin popping and shifting._

 _Hermione hesitates for a moment before pulling away from her Dad and raising her wand to Disillusion herself just before Professor Snape made himself known._

 _"I knew you were helping him into the castle but Dumbledore didn't believe me!" was the last thing Hermione heard before she was out of hearing range as she sprinted toward the forest. She just managed to hit the edge of the forest before she transformed completely and her charm faded._

 _Flashback Over_

It probably didn't help that they had an ex-convict living with them now. Even if Sirius Black had been cleared of all charges.

 _Flashback_

 _"Since when do you have a kid, Moony? I didn't know you had a bird. Last I remember, you were too busy worrying about your furry little problem to be interested in romantic liaisons. She's about the same age as Harry too—" Sirius Black's still raspy voice echoes through the room as Harry and Hermione enter her Dad's quarters._

 _"Older actually," Hermione cuts him off and both older men's heads snap toward her at the sound of her voice, Sirius's cheeks coloring slightly as he avoids my gaze. "Dad found me in the forest when I was seven and took me in. He adopted me in the muggle world when I was eight and that's where we've been living ever since. Harry actually came to live with us almost a year ago."_

 _"What do you mean, he came to live with you?" Sirius's grey eyes snapped to Hermione before moving on to Harry. "Where were you living before?"_

 _"I was living with my Mum's sister and her family before Hermione and Remus took me away from them. The magical world wouldn't let Remus take me in because of the idiotic laws against werewolves but the muggle world had no issues letting him take me in once they were made aware of the fact that the Dursleys abused me. Especially considering he has been successfully raising Hermione on his own for years. Not to mention the fact that Remus is more than financially capable of taking care of both Hermione and I." Harry's voice is emotionless as he speaks to Sirius but the pain in Harry's eyes forces Hermione to reach out in an attempt to comfort her packmate, squeezing his hand softly, and Sirius doesn't ask any more questions as the two teens take seats on her Dad's small couch._

 _"What are you going to do once you're cleared?" Hermione speaks after a few moments of silence._

 _"I don't really know. I suppose I'll take my place as head of House Black and move back into Grimmauld Place." A frown tugs at Sirius's face as a faraway look overtakes his eyes._

 _"You could always move in with us. You hate that place and we'd love to have you. Besides, I'm sure you want to stay close with Harry and Harry's already settled in our flat." Remus smiles at his old friend and Sirius grins back._

 _Flashback Over_

"Comfortable?" Dora stumbles into the room, pausing for a moment when she sees Harry wrapped around Hermione on the couch and grinning at the younger woman.

 _Flashback_

 _"You're being an idiot!" Hermione screams, her magic flaring around her as she glares harshly at her Dad._

 _"Don't talk to me that way, young lady!" Her Dad yells back, clenching his fists as he glares down at her._

 _"Well, if the shoe fits!" Her magic lashes out, shattering the vase on the kitchen table. "She's your mate and you're ignoring her! That doesn't just hurt you! It hurts her too! I can't let you do that!"_

 _"You don't LET me do anything! I'M the adult here, don't talk about things you don't understand!"_

 _"THINGS I DON'T UNDERSTAND! You seem to forget that I'M A WEREWOLF TOO! I have my own pack that I'm separated from for THREE MONTHS out of the year! That separation hurts ALL of us! Just because I haven't met my mate yet doesn't mean I don't know what I'm talking about because unlike SOME people, I actually pay attention to what my instincts are telling me! Unlike some people, I've actually EMBRACED my wolf!"_

 _"SHE'S HALF MY AGE!"_

 _"Don't even go there. Don't you DARE give me some bullshit excuse just because you're afraid." Hermione's voice is deathly calm._

 _"I'm not afraid," her Dad grinds out._

 _"Then why won't you accept her? Do you not love her? If you don't love her, just tell me. Just tell me you don't love her and I'll let it go." Hermione badgers her Dad, knowing he won't be able to tell her that he doesn't love Dora._

 _Her Dad pants slightly as he tries to calm his anger. "I-I can't." He looks away from Hermione, all the tension leaving his body._

 _Hermione steps forward, gently taking her Dad's hand in her own. "Then you need to go to her."_

 _Her Dad stares down at her for a long moment before smiling softly and pulling her into his arms for a tight hug and leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "You're right."_

 _"I usually am." She grins back, mischief sparkling in her eyes. "Now go." She pushes him toward their fireplace._

 _Her Dad shakes his head before striding toward the fireplace and disappearing in a green flash._

 _"You're a feisty little thing. Aren't you, kitten?" Sirius's voice sounds from behind her and makes her jump._

 _"Frightening's more like it," Harry states, peaking at her with wide eyes from behind Sirius's back. Some savior he was. He can face a Basilisk and Voldemort no problem but an angry Hermione makes him hide behind his godfather._

 _Flashback Over_

"You could help out your soon to be stepdaughter, you know," Hermione states, raising her eyebrows at the older woman.

Dora's cheeks flare red, her hair quickly following. "He hasn't proposed yet," she grumbles and she quickly shuffles over to the two teens lying on the couch, gently prying Harry's arms away from Hermione.

"Thanks. And we both know a proposal's not far away. He loves you and you're his soulmate." Hermione grins as she stands from the couch and stretches her arms above her head. The grin falls from her face as a pain flares through her chest, her hand snapping up in an attempt to rub away the pain.

Dora's arms quickly wrap around her in an attempt to ease the pain. "What hurts, bug?"

"It's just this pain in my chest that flares up every once in a while. I'm pretty sure it's because the majority of my pack is so far away." Hermione attempts to reassure the older woman by smiling through the pain.

 _Flashback_

 _Hermione sighs as she rereads the letters from her pack (minus Draco of course), trying to rub away the ache in her chest. It'd only been two weeks but she was already uncomfortable. Hopefully she'd be able to make it the rest of the summer without them._

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _My Mum and Dad seem to be under the impression that you have corrupted me and that's why the Slytherins weren't as accepting of me last year. Apparently they've been hearing rumors from other parents about me being a bloodtraitor. Hearing about your dad just gave them the bigoted excuse they needed to deny your invitation and tell me that I can't stay with you this summer._

 _I promise to write this summer, it's not like I'll really have anything else fun to do._

 _Hope to hear from you soon._

 _Love,_

 _Daphne_

 _Dear Mione,_

 _My Gran heard your dad's Lycanthrope and she refuses to let me stay in a house with such a "dangerous creature". She also still seems to think the Sirius is a criminal even though the trial showed otherwise. It's complete bullshit but she won't hear anything otherwise. I'll try to keep working on her this summer but I doubt she'll go for it._

 _Maybe we can meet up after our letters come in to get our school books?_

 _I hope your summer goes well and I promise to write._

 _Love,_

 _Neville_

 _Hello Hermione,_

 _Sadly my Father doesn't feel comfortable leaving me in a house with so many males. He's decided to take me on his expeditions this summer and he won't listen to reason. I'll miss you all this summer and hope to hear from you soon._

 _Love,_

 _Luna_

 _P.S. Keep an eye out for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, they've become quite a nuisance this summer._

 _Lupa_

 _My Mum's making me visit her family again this summer. Apparently it looks bad for her "special" son to have friends and I can't be trusted to be on my own._

 _I'll send you a postcard from hell._

 _L_

 _Our Fair Lupa,_

 _Mum won't let us come unless Ickle Ronnikins and her Princess can come as well. Apparently her two little angels haven't been doing all that well in the friend department. Maybe she'll loosen up once her angels become the test dummies for our new products._

 _We're going to the Quidditch World Cup later this summer, maybe Harry can use his Boy-Who-Lived status to pull some strings and get you guys in as well?_

 _Talk to you soon._

 _Gred and Forge_

 _Flashback Over_

Dora's eyebrows crease even further in concern as recognition flares trough her eyes. "Is the pain flaring through your heart? Almost like it's trying to pull itself together? Like there's something missing and the rest of your heart is trying to compensate for that missing part?" She fires off the questions quickly, holding Hermione in an almost painful grip.

"Yes… Dora, what's going on?" Fear twists Hermione's stomach into knots as she stares up at the older woman.

"That's exactly how I feel if your Dad's away for too long… Bug, I think you've already met your mate…" Dora trails off and Hermione can tell that she wants to ask if Hermione knows who her mate could be. Instead, she pulls the young witch closer and allows the girl to bury her face in the older woman's neck.

"I'm scared, Mum. I'm not ready for this," Hermione's voice is barely a whisper but the way Dora tightens her grip around the smaller witch tells Hermione that the older woman heard her words perfectly.

"I know, sweetheart. But I promise that everything will be alright." Dora strokes Hermione's hair and the younger witch slowly calms down.

Hermione takes a deep breath before pulling away completely and giving the older witch a genuine smile. "Now that that emotional moment is over. What should we make these lazy arses for breakfast?" She gestures toward Harry then the hallway, in the general direction of where her Dad and Sirius were still sleeping.

"I say we make ourselves a pot of Earl Grey, some bacon, and toast. I'm sure they can all fend for themselves." Tonks grins back and the two women make their way toward the kitchen.

"Is your mum still coming over this afternoon so that we can go shopping?" Hermione asks as she waits for the toast to pop and Dora steeps the tea.

Dora smiles widely and nods her head. "Mum wouldn't miss any chance at seeing you. She really misses you during the school year, you know."

"Oh, I know." A smirk tugs at Hermione's lips.

 _Flashback_

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I know I sent you a letter a few days ago and you probably haven't had time to write a reply yet but I made these yesterday and remembered how much your Marauders liked them last time. I also sent some of the treacle tart that Harry likes, the macaroons you and Daphne like, the lemon cake Luna likes, and the chocolate chip cookies that Neville likes that I'd froze for later the last time I baked them. I sent your father some chocolate cakes as well so he wouldn't try to snag sweets from you._

 _Don't forget to reply to my last letter, dear. I really do miss having you around the house, it's so much quieter now. I hope Crookshanks isn't giving you too much trouble and that you are doing well._

 _Much Love,_

 _Andy_

 _Hermione smiles down at the letter before carefully folding it and placing it on her bedside table. She really did miss Andy. And Ted. And Dora. They were like family. They'd taken her and her Dad in when they'd been separated from the rest of wizarding society. She couldn't wait for her pack to meet them._

 _Flashback Over_

"Morning, cub," her Dad greets as he enters the kitchen, dropping a kiss on the top of her head as he passes.

"Morning, Dad." Hermione smiles up at him before placing the last bite of toast in her mouth and picking up her dishes as her Dad greets Dora with a gentle kiss on the lips. "You can have my seat, I'm going to go take a shower before the two monsters wake up," she tells the couple, shooting them both a smile before placing her dishes in the sink and making her way out of the kitchen.


	6. Warnings and World Cups

**Here's the next chapter guys! Hope you like it! And if you haven't read the chapter that I posted the other day yet, make sure you do. :o) Any feedback you can give is appreciated as always. I hope you guys like this chapter, I really liked writing it! Oh and (before I forget) the World Cup is going to end up being two chapters because it would be way too long if I just made it one. :o)**

 **Love,**

 **Adrien**

 **P.S. I also wanted to give a quick response to all my anonymous reviewers who don't get nearly as much appreciation as they should:**

 **Natalie-I'm pretty sure I answered your question about Harry in the last chapter but if I didn't: Remus knew about Harry's abuse because he had been severely beaten and Remus could smell his blood. You haven't responded to the last chapter yet but I hope you love it (and this one)! And that they make up for the slight cliffie. I can't wait to hear back from you, your reviews always make me smile!**

 **Guest (1)-I'm glad you liked the homey chapter! I thought it was important to see them in a safe environment to understand them a bit better. :o) Honestly, that's how it's looking right now but who knows when the story will really end? This story has a way of going away from what I have planned. This World Cup being two chapters just being the latest example. I don't know what Draco's tipping point will be yet either... That's one of the ways the story might actually go to the fifth year.**

 **Guest (2)- Sorry for the long wait and that you felt like it was a filler chapter. It was important though, I promise! I hope the two in one week makes up for it and that you like this one a bit better. :o)**

 **Guest (3)-I think we all feel that way about the pack's parents, I'm glad you like who I chose to put in her pack! :o)**

 **Guest (4)-Thank you! I hope you like this chapter!**

 **A big fan- You are so sweet! Thank you! I hope you continue loving this story as much as you do right now! You are such a nice person. 3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this sandbox that I like playing in so much. J. K. Rowling owns this particular sandbox as well as the bits** underlined like this **, they're from GoF.**

 **Chpt. 6: Warnings and World Cups**

"You're fidgeting again, cub. Go find Fred and George, we can finish setting up camp on our own," her Dad's voice makes her jump and she drops the tent she and her Dad had been attempting to put together for the umpteenth time. Why he liked putting things together by hand, she would never understand. Harry was the same way. Sirius, Dora, and herself just went along with it for the most part.

"Are you sure?" she asks as she picks up her part of the tent again.

"He's sure," Sirius responds as he comes up behind her and takes the tent from her hands.

"Just take Harry with you!" Dora calls from where she and Harry were setting up their fire pit as she pushes Hermione's best friend in her direction. "You two are bound to run into trouble."

Dora, Sirius, and her Dad laugh, Harry and Hermione shooting the three adults mock scowls as they make their way into the large crowd of wizards waiting for the World Cup to start. The constant ache Hermione had been dealing with all summer twists painfully in her chest when they go to turn to the right.

"You alright, love?" Hermione didn't have to look at her best friend's face to know it was contorted with concern as he wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her.

"Yeah," she says, rubbing her chest as she straightens up. "I think it's just hurting because the twins are so close after being apart for so long and the pull's definitely not wanting us to go right."

"Left it is then," Harry states, leaving his arm on her waist as he leads her into crowd on the left as though he's afraid she'll fall at any minute.

Finding the twins after that was surprisingly easy. The two teens just followed the pull through the massive crowd until they saw a large group of redheads.

"Fred, George!" Hermione yells, the wide smile on her face quickly disappearing when she sees the two of her Marauders about to hand a sack full of coins to a familiar stocky man with blonde hair and blue eyes. She'd read about him in one of the many Quidditch books she'd gotten since meeting Harry and having Sirius move in with them. He worked for the ministry of magic now but he was known for being slicker than an eel when it came to money and getting money from him after losing whatever bet played his fancy that day.

"LUPA!" Her two boys sprint toward her, scooping her into a tight hug that instantly relaxes her body and makes the pain almost disappear.

"What's wrong?" They ask in unison, pulling away from the hug when Hermione doesn't return the hug with as much enthusiasm as she normally would.

"Why were you about to hand a bag of money to Ludovic Bagman?" Hermione stares down the two older boys, raising both of her eyebrows at them.

"We were just making—" Fred starts.

"—some quick cash." George finishes.

"That man is a gambling addict. He's known for losing and not paying back his debts when he loses. He's lost the fortune he made playing professional Quidditch and any money he makes in the ministry goes to booze and more gambling," Hermione tells her boys and their eyes widen. "Don't look so surprised. You know I love to read and I do like Quidditch, I wouldn't be my dad's daughter if I didn't. Not to mention Harry and Sirius are always getting me new Quidditch books, trying to get me to learn more about it. I just don't want you to lose your money because someone wasn't honest with you."

Both boys stare at her in surprised for a moment before tackling her petite frame in a fierce hug.

"Thank you," they mumble in unison, burying their faces in her unruly curls.

"For what?" Confusion colors her voice.

"For caring," is their response.

Hermione's heart melts and she wraps her arms tightly around both boys' necks. "I missed you guys."

"That's more like it." She lifts her hands enough to smack both boys on the backs of their heads. "Missed you too."

The trio pulls apart, Fred keeping his arm around Hermione's waist from her right side and George keeping his across her shoulders from her left. George throws his other arm around Harry's shoulders and the twins lead their two packmates back to the group of redheads.

A petite redhead staring hungrily at her best friend catches Hermione's eye. "George?" The taller boy looks down at her before following his gaze and nodding. He takes his arm off her shoulders and places Harry in between himself and Hermione. Harry shoots them both grateful looks as squeezes both of their shoulders in thanks, slinging his arms behind their necks.

"Fred, George? Who is this?" The same balding redhead they had seen her Dad pull away from Lucius Malfoy before Harry and Hermione's second year asked, staring at the teens with suspicious eyes.

Hermione felt Fred stiffen on her right and tightened her grip around his waist, rubbing gentle circles on his side with her thumb in an attempt to comfort him. Anyone who didn't know the twins well, which it was clear to Hermione that their family didn't, would think the twins were as relaxed as they always were. They wouldn't notice the stiffness in their stance or the guarded look in their normally warm mahogany eyes. Fred looks down at her and shoots her a thankful smile as he tightens his grip around her waist, pulling her closer to him, and presses a kiss to the top of her head.

"This is Hermione," Fred starts, nodding to the girl at his side.

"And this is Harry," George continues, nodding to the boy at his side.

"They're friends of ours from school," they finish in unison as always.

Both of the man's eyebrows shoot up like it surprises him that his sons have any friends and Hermione has to fight the urge to glare at him. "Hello, Hermione, Harry. It's always nice to meet friends of my children's but we're going to have to get going. My family has to get up to the Top Box and I'm sure you have to get back to your seats and your family." The clear dismissal makes Hermione's blood boil. A growl builds in her throat and Fred's arm tightens around her waist.

It's Hermione's turn to shoot Fred a grateful smile as his thumb traces the same pattern on her waist, the anger dying in her instantly. A vicious, very Slytherin, smile appears on her face. One Harry would later tell her was identical to the one Andy and Sirius wore when they ran into people they went to school with and Purebloods they were once friends with.

"Actually, sir, Harry and I are going to be up there with you guys. My Mum working as an Auror, Harry's Godfather taking up his spot as Head of the Ancient and Nobel House Black on the Wizengamot, and Harry being 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' allowed us to pull some string so we could sit next to two of our best friends. Especially since Lee, Lu, Nev, and Daph couldn't make it tonight. So we're ready to leave whenever you are." Her voice has a sugary sweet tone that her packmates knew meant trouble but that seemed to slide right over Mr. Weasley's head.

"Splendid!" Mr. Weasley says with a false cheerfulness. "We best be off then children!" He whirls around and strides toward the arena, all of his children following closely on his heels.

Harry and George break away from Hermione and Fred, walking a few feet in front of the couple as they discussed how they thought the tournament would turn out.

Fred didn't take his hand from her waist when their packmates separated from them, he simply pulled her closer to his side and rested his cheek on the top of her head when she leaned against his shoulder.

"How are you, Fred?" Hermione asks, breathing in his scent from where her head rests on his shoulder. His scent had always comforted her more than anyone else's but she'd never really thought about why. Maybe it was the same reason the pain in her chest had magnified when she was so close. Maybe Dora was right and she had already met her mate. She'd have to talk to her Dad and Dora about it when they got home.

"Better now that you're here, Lupa." Fred's voice makes her jump a bit, startling her from her thoughts. He continues before she can give him a snappy comeback about the cheesiness of the comment. "What're you thinking so hard about?"

"I'll tell you soon, I promise," Hermione states, moving her head so that she can smile softly at him. A women's restroom catches her eye and she uses it as an excuse before he can push her, she had never lied to Fred and she never planned to. "I'm going to head to the restroom before the bout starts."

"I'll wait for you here to make sure you get there alright, wouldn't want you to get lost in the crowd," Fred states before she can tell him to head up without her.

"I'll be quick." She rises on the tips of her toes and plants a kiss on his cheek before pulling away from him and heading toward the rest room, attempting to ignore the empty feeling in her chest as she leaves him behind.

Quickly using the loo, she is washing her hands when a crack sounds behind her and she nearly jumps out of her skin as she whirls around in search of the sound. A tiny creature is standing behind her, staring up at her with wide eyes. "May I help you?" she questions the house elf as politely as she can after being startled.

"Mistress Hermy is too kind. Master did not tell Dobby that Mistress was so kind," the tiny creature squeaks and Hermione's mind immediately snaps to the house elf Harry freed in their second year. This was that elf, it had to be.

Hermione's eyebrows rise in surprise. "And just who is your Master, sir?"

"Dobby cannot say. All Dobby can say is that Mistress knows who Master is and that Master wants to warn Mistress. Master told Dobby that he must find Mistress while she is alone but Mistress has not been alone all summer. This is Dobby's last chance. It is not safe for Mistress here. Master told Dobby that Mistress must leave as soon as the tournament ends. They are coming for you after the game, you and The Great Harry Potter." Dobby wrings his right ear in his hands as he stares up at her with frightened eyes.

"Your Master will not hurt you if you bring him bad news will he?" Hermione questions once more, not wanting to tell the elf anything that could get him hurt.

"No! Master would never hurt Dobby! Especially after Mistress was so nice to Master. Dobby is a free elf, The Great Harry Potter made sure of it. Dobby chooses to continue serving Master because Master has always been kind to Dobby. Master took care of Dobby whenever Master's Father or Mother hurt him and Dobby took care of Master whenever they hurt Master." The small creature looks extremely offended and Hermione immeadiately steps forward, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder and smiling warmly at him.

"Of course he wouldn't, your Master is a good soul. He wouldn't be a part of my pack if he wasn't." Dobby smiles back at her and her smile widens. "Will you tell your Master that I appreciate the risk he took sending me this message and that I am sorry but I can't just leave when I am more than capable of fighting and protecting the innocent. I will never turn my back on people who need me. And that includes him. Make sure that he knows that he will always find sanctuary with me and mine."

Dobby nods, staring up at her with solemn eyes. "Dobby will do as Mistress Hermy asks. If Mistress ever needs anything, Dobby will always answer Mistress's call."

Hermione smiles again, squatting down and pulling the small creature into a tight hug. "Thank you, sir."

Dobby hugs her back for a few moments before cracking away.

Hermione rises to her feet and quickly exits the restroom, plastering a smile onto her face.

"What's wrong?" Fred whispers, wrapping his arm protectively around her waist as soon as she is close enough.

"I had a visitor." His arm tightens and Hermione places her hand on top of where his rests on her hip, threading her smaller fingers with his larger ones while her other arm wraps around his waist. "He was sent to warn me that it wasn't safe for me to stay here after the match ends."

"You're not going to." It was a statement, not a question.

"You know I can't. You and George will stay close." Again, it wasn't a question.

"I'll ask Dad if we can stay with you for the rest of the summer. If I do it in front of your dad, your mum, Sirius, and anyone else who is in the Top Box, he won't be able to say no without looking like the arsehole he is." Fred shoots her a mischievous smile and presses a kiss to her forehead.

Hermione grins back and rests her head on his shoulder as their conversation came to an end and they began walking up the stairs to their seat.

Fred's hand doesn't leave her hip even after they had entered the Top Box and sat in the seats Harry and George had saved for them near the rest of their family. Fred immediately turns his attention toward his father once they had settled in their seats but the tug in Hermione's chest draws her away.

"Hey Dad, do you think it would be alright for George and I to stay with the Lupins for the rest of the summer? As long as it's no burden to them of course."

Hermione's gaze scans the rest of the people present in the Top Box, her gaze connecting with a familiar pair of grey eyes before anyone answers Fred. A pressure pushes slightly at her head and Hermione instinctively pushes it away. Pain flares through the grey eyes and the boy they belong to flinches unperceivably to anyone who wasn't paying attention. Hermione stops pushing and opens her mind.

 _Sorry, Draco. I didn't realize it was you. When did you learn Legilimency?_ Hermione thought, her gaze never leaving Draco's.

 _When children are meant to be seen and not heard, they have a lot of time to learn things their parents would rather they didn't. Especially when you are an only child with thousands of tomes at your disposal. Did you get my message?_ He returns, his face giving away nothing.

 _I did. You know I can't run. Not when so many innocent people could be hurt._

Draco nods almost unperceivably. _Of course I know that. You are a Gryffindor through and through. I just wanted…_

 _Wanted what, Draco?_ Hermione presses softly.

 _You to be safe._ His eyes flicker away from hers, avoiding her.

 _And what about you?_ Hermione tries to keep the frown from her lips but Fred's hand squeezing her waist tells her that she had failed.

 _We've been over this before. You can't save me, Hermione_. Even in her mind, he sounds defeated.

 _You don't know that, Draco. I could help you, we could help you. You just have to be willing to let us._

 _Maybe one day you'll be able to convince me._ Draco pulls out of her mind and turns his gaze out to the field.

"Where's your head, love?" Harry murmurs in her ear, placing his hand on her knee and squeezing it softly, as Fred and George discuss products they wanted to discuss with Lee and herself once they got back to school.

"Just thinking about something a friend told me," she replies cryptically, shooting her best friend a look that told him she would tell him later.

Harry nods, smiling at her in the brotherly way he had that always made her feel protected. Like they could take on the world and make it out alive as long as they did it together. "Are you excited for the twins to stay with us for the rest of the summer?" he asks, most likely knowing that she hadn't heard any of the conversation Fred had just had with his father.

"Ecstatic." Hermione grins widely at her best friend. "We're going to make your life a living hell."

"Can't wait for it, love." Harry gets out before Bagman stands up and places his wand to his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen . . . welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!" Fred's hand tightens around her waist and he shoots her an excited glance before looking out onto the field.

The spectators screamed and clapped. Thousands of flags waved, adding their discordant national anthems to the racket. The huge blackboard opposite them was wiped clear of its last message (Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans — A Risk With Every Mouthful!) and now showed BULGARIA: 0, IRELAND: 0. 

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce . . . the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!" 

The right-hand side of the stands, which was a solid block of scarlet, roared its approval.

"I wonder what they've brought," said Mr. Weasley, leaning forward in his seat. "Aaah!" He suddenly whipped off his glasses and polished them hurriedly on his robes. "Veela!"

Hermione groans in exasperation as a hundred veela glide onto the field, just waiting for all the males in the Top Box to go crazy. What she gets are confused looks from Harry, Fred, and George. Being a part of her pack probably protected them. She grins widely at them in pride at how unaffected they are by the beautiful women dancing on the field below them before her gaze sweeps over the rest of the people in the room.

Her Dad and Sirius seem just as unaffected as her boys. Fred and George's father is the same way. Their brothers, on the other hand, are all affected. Ginny is having trouble keeping Ron from jumping out of the box as he shredded the shamrocks on his hat. Percy was pushing out his scrawny chest like some sort of peacock. Bill and Charlie were sitting up a bit straighter with what they probably thought were alluring looks on their faces. Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, and Ludo Bagman were both leaning forward in their seats with disturbingly hungry looks on their faces. Draco's mother was struggling to hold his father in his seat but Draco appeared as unaffected as the rest of her boys, he actually looked as though he were having trouble holding in his laughter at the display his father was making (though confusion was also in his eyes…probably because of how unaffected he was).

Hermione rolls her eyes as the crowd boos and the veela leave the field. Fred chuckles, rubbing her side and pulling her small frame closer to him. She shoots him a sheepish look at being caught rolling her eyes.

"And now," roared Ludo Bagman's voice, "kindly put your wands in the air . . . for the Irish National Team Mascots!" 

Next moment, what seemed to be a great green-and-gold comet came zooming into the stadium. It did one circuit of the stadium, then split into two smaller comets, each hurtling toward the goal posts. A rainbow arced suddenly across the field, connecting the two balls of light. The crowd oooohed and aaaaahed, as though at a fireworks display. Now the rainbow faded and the balls of light reunited and merged; they had formed a great shimmering shamrock, which rose up into the sky and began to soar over the stands. Something like golden rain seemed to be falling from it — 

"Excellent!" yelled Ron as the shamrock soared over them, and heavy gold coins rained from it, bouncing off their heads and seats. Squinting up at the shamrock, [Hermione] realized that it was actually comprised of thousands of tiny little bearded men with red vests, each carrying a minute lamp of gold or green. 

"Leprechauns!" said Mr. Weasley over the tumultuous applause of the crowd, many of whom were still fighting and rummaging around under their chairs to retrieve the gold.

"Do you think he realizes the gold will disappear in a few hours?" Hermione whispers in Fred's ear as they watch Ron stuff as many coins as he can into his hat and pockets. Fred shoots her a confused look and Hermione explains further, "Leprechauns are mischievous creatures. They enjoy playing jokes on humans. They would never give away their actual gold, that's why muggles joke about them leaving a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. Leprechauns used to do that but the gold would disappear after a while, that's why the gold at the end of the rainbow has become a myth." Her gaze flickers to Bagman, who is shoving gold into his pockets in a more discrete fashion than Ron. "Looks like that's how Bagman would've paid you had you won your bet with him."

Anger flares through Fred's usually warm eyes as he glares at the older man before turning his attention back to Hermione and smiling widely. "Thank you," he murmurs before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Always." She smiles back.

The game after that was a blur for Hermione as she cheered for Bulgaria. (Unashamedly because the players on that team were extremely handsome…not that Sirius or Dora had let her, or anyone else, forget that fact since finding out Bulgaria was her favorite team… considering she couldn't argue that they were the better team. Even if they had the best Seeker in the league.) Her boys and her family joined in her cheering on the Bulgarians though everyone else in the Top Box (minus the Malfoys) cheered for Ireland. And the twins were right in the end. Ireland did win (by a long shot) but Krum was the one to catch the snitch.

Fred and George end up coming back to her family's tent after the game just like Fred had promised, George scooping Hermione into his arms and placing her on his twin's back after Hermione stumbles tiredly about halfway back to their campground. Hermione feigns protest but wraps her legs tightly around his waist and her arms around his neck, trying to ignore the warm the spread through her body from where his hands cradled the underside of her knees.

"Thank you," she whispers in his ear before placing a kiss on the side of his neck and resting her chin on her arm, her right cheek pressed against his left.

"Anytime." She can feel the grin the pulls up his lips as his hands give her legs a gentle squeeze.

"You might not want to promise me that, it gets pretty tiring walking around Hogwarts all the time," she responds cheekily and he laughs.

"You say that like you're so bloody heavy."

Hermione turns her head and blows a raspberry on his cheek in response.

Fred's laughter rings through the air as he stops so the he doesn't drop her trying to walk and laugh at the same time.

"Oi, love birds! Hurry it up, will ya? We don't have all night!" George's voice stops any further bantering and Fred straightens up, jogging to catch up with the rest of their group who were about to enter the tent her Dad and she had been setting up earlier that day.


	7. Dark Marks and Dangerous Decisions

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for how long this took me to post this chapter. I ended up getting back on July 1st (the trip took a little longer than expected but it was one of the best things I've ever done) and promptly found out that my computer wouldn't boot up and needed to be taken in. Flash forward to this week and finding out that my hard drive was toast and everything not backed up was un-retrievable (unless I was willing to dish out at least $600 that I don't have) which means that I lost over a thousand pictures I put on my computer right before my trip so that I could have an empty SD card for my camera as well as my writing portfolio for last quarter as well as A Marauder's Daughter and Perfection Does Not Exist. Luckily I'd had my Mom email me the half written version of this chapter because I wanted to finish it for Destiny Margera's birthday (HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY BY THE WAY!) but I lost the next chapter of Perfection Does Not Exist (which I really loved how it turned out) and then I hit a road block with this story.**

 **I also wanted to let you guys know that Harry and Ginny definitely won't be getting together in this story because it confused a few people. George actually moved so that she couldn't get to Harry, so that Harry was sandwiched in between himself and Hermione.**

 **Love,**

 **Adrien**

 **P.S. Just to you know the text in this chapter that** _looks like this_ **is spoken in French, I just didn't want to translate back and forth.**

 **And to my amazing anonymous reveiwers who don't get enough credit:**

 **Guest (1): Thank you so much for your complements! I'm glad you're liking my story so much and I hope you continue to. I have a feeling you'll really like this chapter, you'll get to see a bit of a change in Draco's demeanor this chapter. He starts to see the light at the end of the tunnel. Sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter.**

 **A big fan: I'm glad you're still liking my story, I love reading your reviews! I loved writing and Fred and Hermione bit and I can't wait to write more of it. :o) Sorry you had to wait so long to hear back and thank you so much for your concern, I really appreciate it. Hopefully you like this chapter!**

 **belaginess: Thank you so much for your review, I think that's about the best reason ever for not reviewing every chapter but I'm glad you left one so that I could hear what you think! I completely understand what you mean by that, I get so tired of reading about sweet Weasleys (especially when I don't really care for them as a general rule). Thank you for the compliment, I really enjoy writing this one and I can't wait to tackle the GoF plot with my tweaks. Fred/Hermione's actually one of my favorite pairings but I'm glad you read my story even though it's not one of yours! I can see your reasoning behind not wanting Wolfstar (even though it is a pairing I like to read and write from time to time, it's actually one of the main pairings in my other sotry) and I did debate it for this story but it just didn't fit in my head. I've never thought about a Remus/Kingsley paring before but now that you've mentioned it, I really like it. That might just have to be a pairing in one of my upcoming stories. If I wasn't so into how the Remus/Tonks relationship was going in this story, I would definitely consider changing it. I totally agree with your comment on Andy as well, she's fucking awesome. I'll definitely have to keep your hairspray for spiders idea in mind because I'm definitely a spider magnet and those things scare the shit out of me! Thanks again for your review and I'm so sorry it took me so long to post again!**

 **Guest (2): Thank you so much! It definitely was a hell of a trip, sorry it took me so long to come back.**

 **chimyra: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like my version of Hermione, she's definitely one of my favorites to write. I can't wait to hear what you think of this next chapter, sorry it took so long.**

 **Lolita: Thank you so much for your compliments and I'm sorry it took so long, hopefully you like this chapter!**

 **Guest (3): Sorry it took me so long to come back but hopefully you like this chapter! Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this sandbox that I like playing in so much. J. K. Rowling owns this particular sandbox as well as the bits** underlined like this **, they're from GoF.**

 **Chpt. 7: Dark Marks and Dangerous Decisions**

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap. Fred places his hand on Hermione's knee to stop her leg from moving even though his face looks just as anxious as she feels. Everyone in the tent seems to have the same expression. Their mood had become extremely somber after Fred and Hermione had told the group about Dobby's warning. Everyone was waiting for the fight to start. None of them even thinking about changing into their pajamas because they felt it would be pointless.

They were all on their feet before the first scream had ended. Her Dad's pack going to the left where the majority of the action appeared to be and her pack going to the right where they were less likely to be harmed. It was the compromise she and her Dad had managed to come to after she'd flat out refused to go home. That and that she and her pack would disillusion themselves as soon as the fighting died down and head toward the woods so that they wouldn't get in trouble for underage magic.

"Fred, you stick with George but stay close. Harry, you're with me," Hermione growls, the authority in her voice leaving no room for argument.

By the light of the few fires that were still burning, [she] could see people running away into the woods, fleeing something that was moving across the field toward them, something that was emitting odd flashes of light and noises like gunfire. Loud jeering, roars of laughter, and drunken yells were drifting toward them; then came a burst of strong green light, which illuminated the scene.

A crowd of wizards, tightly packed and moving together with wands pointing straight upward, was marching slowly across the field. [Hermione] squinted at them. . . . They didn't seem to have faces. . . . Then [she] realized that their heads were hooded and their faces masked. High above them, floating along in midair, four struggling figures were being contorted into grotesque shapes. It was as though the masked wizards on the ground were puppeteers, and the people above them were marionettes operated by invisible strings that rose from the wands into the air. Two of the figures were very small.

More wizards were joining the marching group, laughing and pointing up at the floating bodies. Tents crumpled and fell as the marching crowd swelled. Once or twice [Hermione] saw one of the marchers blast a tent out of his way with his wand. Several caught fire. The screaming grew louder.

The floating people were suddenly illuminated as they passed over a burning tent and [Hermione] recognized one of them: Mr. Roberts, the campsite manager. The other three looked as though they might be his wife and children. One of the marchers below flipped Mrs. Roberts upside down with his wand; her nightdress fell down to reveal voluminous drawers and she struggled to cover herself up as the crowd below her screeched and hooted with glee.

Hermione immediately bolts in their direction, Harry at her side and the twins watching their backs. The disarming spell leaves her lips before any of the Death Eaters see her, Hermione trusting her packmates to make sure the muggles aren't harmed as they drop to the ground. She and Fred had managed to disarm eight of their opponents, Harry and George watching their backs while simultaneously making sure the muggles got to the ground safely, before the Death Eaters realized they had a threat on their hands and turn their full attention onto the four teens.

"It's her!" One of the masked figures yelled, gesturing toward Hermione, but no one got the chance to respond because Ministry officials had come up behind the group of Death Eaters and surrounded them, putting themselves in between the teens the masked figures (like the teens hadn't been doing more than hold their own the moment before).

"Let's get out of here," Fred murmurs in Hermione's ear, just loud enough for her wolf-hearing to pick up, and she nods sharply before grabbing Harry's arm and leading her packmates away from the Ministry officials. None of them had any interest in getting mixed up with the Ministry. They would start asking questions none of them wanted to answer. Like how did they learn to fight like that? You're children after all, you couldn't have learned that on your own. Why didn't they just leave when the fighting started? They were much too young to be mixed up in this. Or what did the Death Eater mean when he said 'It's her!' and why were they after her? Which Hermione honestly didn't have a concrete answer to, not that they would believe her.

The quartet slides into the forest, unnoticed by the large group of adults, their wands illuminating the area around them as they weave through the trees while sticking as close together as physically possible (splitting into their pairs when they had to but trying to keep together). They finally came to a stop when they felt they were far enough away from the commotion.

"What the bloody hell did they mean when they said 'It's her!' Hermione?!" Harry turns on her, glaring are her fiercely with a protective flame in his molten emerald eyes. "What exactly did Dobby tell you?! Because they were targeting you specifically, not you and I like you said in the tent."

Hermione runs her fingers through her unruly curls, her eyebrows pulling together in worry. "I honestly don't know," she answers honestly, Harry's molten gaze cooling the moment he sees the worry in her eyes. "But there's someone here coming who might be able to answer that question." The worry fades slightly when she feels the tug in her heart indicating that another one of her packmates is heading their way, stumbling footsteps crashing through the woods moments later.

The three boys snap their wands toward Draco the moment he stumbles into their clearing then drop them just as quickly when Hermione steps in between them and the blonde.

"Are you alright, Draco?" Hermione asks, placing her hands on Draco's shoulders.

"Fine…I saw them all coming at you and wanted to make sure you were alright." His voice is a bit breathless, probably from running so far.

"I'm fine, not even a scratch. We more than handled them." She shoots him a reassuring smile and he gives her a small smile in return. "I do have a question I was hoping you could answer for me though…" He nods for her to continue. "Dobby made it seem like they were after both Harry and I but when they realized who I was, they tried to come at me specifically. Do you know why?"

Draco's eyebrows pull together. "Isn't it obvious?" At the confused look on her face (and probably the three faces behind her as well) Draco continues. "They're afraid of you. You're scarily brilliant, Hermione. They've been tracking you since first year. They started doing it because they knew your father was a werewolf from the rallying he tried to do with the werewolves in the first war and they thought they might be able to use you to get him on their side but then they began to notice your power. The way your magic sparks around you and your thirst for knowledge, it's a deadly combination that they desperately want on their side. The fact that your best friend is Harry Potter doesn't help either. You're a connection they could use to take him down especially since they think that you are the brains to his bronze. I can't imagine what they would do if they found out you were a werewolf as well."

The four teens stare at the blonde in shock for a moment before Hermione finds her voice, "How did you know I was a werewolf?"

Draco raises a disdainful eyebrow, scoffing slightly. "You get crabby twice a month instead of once a month like a normal girl," he drawls and the three boys behind her start laughing while Hermione glares at the blonde in front of her until he shuts up. "Seriously though. I noticed that your senses are heightened right around the full moon, you wince a little at loud noises and you always look a little faint in potions class probably because of the smells. Then Daphne started sneaking out on full moons and carried around a mandrake leaf in her mouth for a month to start her animagus training and it wasn't all that hard to do the math. I actually started going through the steps for a transformation, I should be ready to run with you once school starts if you don't think your wolf would come after me." He had a sort of hopeful look in his eyes that both melted Hermione's heart and broke it at the same time.

"I would never hurt you, Draco. You're a part of my pack," she tells him, pulling the boy into a tight hug.

Draco pulls away slightly and opens his mouth to respond, his eyes wide with a mix of surprise and confusion, but voices heading in their direction make him pull away completely and glance around warily. "I have to go, I'll talk to you soon." He nods to her and the rest of the pack before sprinting in the opposite direction of the noise and disappearing into the trees.

Hermione and the rest of her pack creep toward the noise, wands out just in case the Death Eaters had seen where they had escaped to.

 _"There's a clearing up ahead. It should be safe."_ A female voice whispers, a group of teens stumbling into sight moments later.

Hermione glances at her pack and shakes her head, slipping her wand up her sleeve and out of sight. These aren't terrorists, they're just scared kids. Hermione pauses for a moment at that thought, nearly missing the girl's next statement. She was only fourteen, almost fifteen, and these girls weren't much older than her but she had just called them kids.

 _"I thought this was supposed to be safe. Who were those people?"_ The girl is nearly sobbing and Hermione wants to reach out toward her but she doesn't because an all too familiar voice comes screeching their way.

"HARRY! HARRY!" A petite redhead bursts into the clearing, pushing past the group of girls and making the one who had just spoken stumble into one of her friends.

Hermione bites back a growl as the younger girl's beady eyes fall onto Harry and turns her gaze to the twin, shooting both of them a meaningful gaze.

They nod in unison before stepping in front of Harry, blocking the younger boy from their determined sister. Why the younger girl was even in the clearing, Hermione didn't know. The redhead probably assumed that Harry was some all-powerful wizard that would protect her at all costs, some freaking knight in shining armor that was there to sweep her off her feet.

Hermione smiles her thanks at the twins and makes her way over to the group of French teens. Smoothing over the tense expression Ginerva Weasley always placed on her face, Hermione smiles reassuringly at the wary eyed teens in front of her. _"Bonjour. My name is Hermione. Are you alright? Were any of you hurt?"_

 _"Yes. We're all fine. Just a little shaken up. And your little redhead didn't help with that."_ The first girl glares over Hermione's shoulder as she rubs the hysterical girl's back in an attempt to comfort her.

Hermione shoots a glare at the back of the younger girl's head over her shoulder before turning her attention back to the girl in front of her, forcing down the growl in her throat that came from having Ginerva associated with her pack. _"She is nothing but a psychotic stalker after my best friend."_ Her voice is almost dismissive and the French girl smiles genuinely at Hermione for the first time.

 _"I feel sorry for your friend then. My name is Amelie by the way. I don't think we've met before. Are you from Beaxbaton?"_

 _"No, I go to Hogwarts. My Dad taught me French because he thought about sending me to your school but I wanted to go to Hogwarts, it's where he went to school. I kept up with it because I love learning languages."_ It wasn't a lie her Dad really had wanted to send her to France for schooling just in case anyone ever found out that she was a werewolf, the French were a lot more accepting of it than the British were. But Hermione's gut had told her that Hogwarts was where she'd needed to go so she'd convinced him to let her go there. And she wouldn't change her decision for the world, she wouldn't have met her pack if she had been a Beaxbaton.

"MORSMORDRE!" The unfamiliar but distinctly male voice cuts off whatever comment Amelie was about to make as the clouds begin to swirl and Hermione feels her pack come up behind her, each of them placing a hand on her as though to make sure she was really there and that she really was ok.

A colossal skull, comprised of what looked like emerald stars, with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue [begins to form]. As they watched, it rose higher and higher, blazing in a haze of greenish smoke, etched against the black sky like a new constellation.

Suddenly, the wood all around them erupted with screams. [And the looks on the French teens' faces told Hermione that they didn't understand why just that] the only possible cause was the sudden appearance of the skull, which had now risen high enough to illuminate the entire wood like some grisly neon sign. [Hermione] scanned the darkness for the person who had conjured the skull, but [even with her enhanced vision she] couldn't see anyone.

 _"What is that?"_ Amelie's voice quivers, fear shining brightly in her eyes.

"The Dark Mark. It means that Voldemort is coming back and that he's bringing another war with him." Hermione doesn't reply in French this time but it's clear the older girl in front of her understands her completely. There isn't a person in the magical world who doesn't know who Voldemort was and what will happen now that he's once again making his voice heard.


	8. Reunited (Minus Draco)

**Hi again! Sorry this one took so long but I wanted to get the next chapter of my other story up first and that took forever. This chapter might seem a bit like a filler but I promise that it is important. Hope you like it and I can't wait to hear what you've got to say.**

 **Love,**

 **Adrien**

 **P.S. I didn't respond to all the reviews for the last chapter because I wasn't completely sure which ones I had responded to and which ones I hadn't so I'm really sorry if I missed you and please don't take offense if I did. If there's a question you had that I didn't answer, feel free to shoot me a PM or just leave it in another review and I'll answer it asap. :o)**

 **And to my amazing anonymous reviewers since this is the only way I can respond to you guys:**

 **Guest: Thank you so much, I'm so glad you're liking it! I can't wait to see how they handle the tournament either but that should be coming up in the next chapter or two so we don't have long to wait. :o)**

 **Guest (2): I'm glad you're loving this! Hope you like this chapter. :o)**

 **Guest (3): I'm glad you love it so far, hopefully this chapter lies up to the others. :o)**

 **Ayecabi: I'm so glad you thought so, hopefully you like this one just as much. I can promise that I won't abandon this even if it takes me a bit to update sometimes. :o)**

 **Nat: It's been a while! I'm so glad to hear from you again. I hope you like this chapter. :o) I promise to keep continuing with this, it just takes me a bit sometimes. :o)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this sandbox that I like playing in so much. J. K. Rowling owns this particular sandbox.**

 **Chpt. 8: Reunited (Minus Draco)**

"Fred?" Her voice is barely a whisper, just loud enough for him to hear her but quiet enough that she doesn't wake George and Harry. She doesn't have to worry about waking Fred though because she knows he's awake even if her eyes never leave the muggle glowing stars she and her Dad had placed on her ceiling just weeks after buying this place, when she was still afraid of the dark. His breathing is too fast for him to be sleeping. Well, sleeping peacefully at least.

"Yeah." His voice is deeper than usual and the sound stirs something in Hermione that she'd never felt before. Something primal. Something that proves to her that she did know who her mate was even if she hadn't talked to her Dad and Dora yet.

"I have a bad feeling about this coming year," her voice is even quieter but the nearly silent shuffling of blankets tells Hermione that he heard her every word she said. His footsteps are the type of silent that only someone who's been sneaking around almost as long as they've been alive can achieve as he creeps toward her bed. She scoots over and lifts her blanket in a silent invitation. He slides in beside her and pulls her into a tight embrace.

"I can't speak for everyone else but I promise you that whatever happens this year, I will stand by you. I will always stand by you." His voice is soft in her ear. "I love you, Hermione."

She doesn't say it back because she doesn't want to lie to him. She doesn't want to tell him that she loves him if he doesn't mean it the same way that she does. She doesn't want to tell him that she loves him, that she is in love with him, if he only loves her like a sister. "Can I ask you something, Fred?" she asks instead. Because him saying that he loves her gives her the opportunity she needs and because she was put into Gryffindor for a reason.

"Of course you can," Fred states instead of giving her one of his usual snarky comebacks as he pulls away just enough so that his concerned gaze can fall on her face. "You've never asked for permission before. What's going on, love?"

"What do you know about werewolves?" she asks instead of answering his question.

"Not much, honestly, and what little I thought I knew before finding out about you is completely wrong. But I've never felt the need to ask about it before because it doesn't matter to me. At the end of the day, you're still the same person. You're still the Brightest Witch of Our Age and you could kick anyone's arse from here to Prague. You're still the girl who called us out on our shite even when you didn't know us, the one who stands up for people who can't stand up for themselves. The one who keeps all of her friends in line and who brought us all together, the one who makes us a family. You're still my best friend, Hermione, and I wouldn't change a single thing about you. You're the most amazing person I've ever met."

"That's so sweet, Fred." She smiles gently, cupping his cheek with her hand. He smiles back, his arms pulling her body closer to his. "But I wasn't asking because I needed you to reassure me that my being a werewolf doesn't bother you." His smile drops, his eyebrows pulling together in confusion. "I was asking because I wanted to know if you knew anything about werewolves finding their mates?"

"Like your Dad and Tonks?" Confusion still dominates his facial expression.

"Yeah…" Hermione bites her lip, not sure what to do next for the first time in her life.

"No not rea…" Realization flares through his eyes and they become more guarded than she'd ever seen them before. She's trying to think of the best way to get out of this conversation when his voice cuts through her train of thought. "Hermione…Did…Did you find…your mate?"

Hermione nods, biting her lip to keep her tears from spilling over as they begin to fill her eyes. There's no getting out of this and she can't lie to him, she won't.

Fred's arms go limp around her but he doesn't pull away. "Do I know them?" his voice is gruff as he asks but his guarded eyes don't leave hers.

Hermione's eyes widen in shock and all she can do is nod dumbly. Did he really not realize?

"Who is it?" He still doesn't look away.

Hermione takes a deep breath, her eyes never leaving his. "It's you, Fred."

His eyes widen in shock or surprise, Hermione can't tell which. Honestly, it could be both. "It's…me?"

Hermione nods, not wanting to influence his reaction either way.

"It's me!" His face breaks out into the widest, most genuine smile Hermione had ever seen on his lips as he crushes her body to his. Seconds later, she feels his grin against her own lips as he kisses her for the first time. It's soft and sweet and full of the spontaneous excitement Fred was known for. It was perfect for their first kiss. And it was perfect for her first kiss. "I love you," he states when they were once again snuggled on the bed, her head in the crook of his neck and his cheek resting on her head.

"I love you," she replies, pressing her lips softly to his neck because she doesn't want to pull away far enough to kiss his lips.

Fred turning his head to press a kiss to the top of her head is the last thing Hermione remembers before falling into a dreamless sleep.

Dora's familiar chuckle wakes her up several hours later and Hermione turns attention to the other side of the room where the sound was coming from. Where George had completely sprawled out across the bed he and Fred had been sharing the night before, cocooned in not just the two blankets (now Hermione understood why Fred had asked for another blanket when they were setting up the conjured mattress the night before) on their bed but the blanket he had somehow stolen from Harry (who was curled up in a ball as far away from George and Fred's bed as his bed would allow). Hermione had to put her hand over her mouth to hide her own laughter. Dora's gaze snaps toward Hermione's bed at the stifled sound, "Sorry, bug. I didn't mean to wake you up, I just wanted to check to make sure you were alright. But it looks like you're more than alright." The older woman raises her eyebrows in question, her eyes flickering between Hermione and Fred. "Want a cup of tea?"

Hermione nods, carefully untangling from Fred as Dora leaves the room. She presses a soft kiss to Fred's cheek as he snuggles into her pillow before snatching one of the blankets from George (who whimpers and buries himself further into the two blankets he had left) as she passes his bed and draping it gently over Harry before leaving the room and heading toward the kitchen.

"So…" Dora places a mug of steaming peppermint tea in front of Hermione as the younger girl sits down then slides into the seat next to her. "It's Fred then?"

"Yeah, it is." She can't help but be glad that it was Dora that had found them this morning and not her Dad. At least she'd already talked to Dora about this and Dora knew how scared she was. Well, had been.

"Have you told him yet?" Dora asks instead of questioning whether the young girl is sire or not, Hermione would never say something like that without being sure.

"Yeah, he took it a lot better than I expected him too. Apparently he feels the same way about me." Hermione grins at the older woman, tracing the rim of her mug with her finger tip.

Dora snorts, nearly spewing her tea across the counter. "Apparently? Hermione, _Harry_ could tell that Fred had more than friendly feelings for you and we both know that Harry's thicker than a brick when it comes to things like that."

Hermione's laughter rings through the air with Dora's coming right behind her.

"Have you talked to your Dad about it yet?" Dora asks once the two women had calmed their breathing.

"Talked to me about what?" Her Dad has to catch Dora from falling out of her seat when both she and Hermione jump at the sound of his voice. "Good morning." He pecks Dora on the lips then presses a kiss to Hermione's forehead before going to the stove to make himself a cup of tea. "Now what is it you haven't talked to me about, little cub?"

"I…" Hermione pulls her bottom lip in between her teeth, not wanting to tell her Dad this even though she's always told her Dad everything. "I found my mate."

Her Dad freezes, his cup halfway to his lips and his mouth open. Two beats pass, both Hermione and Dora holding their breath as they wait for his response. "It's Fred isn't it?" he asks as he sets his cup back onto the counter, his eyes never leaving his daughter's face.

It's Hermione's turn to let her mouth hang open as she stares at her Dad. "How did you know?"

"My connection to him is stronger than it is to anyone else in your pack. I didn't know why at first but it makes sense now that you've told me you found your mate," her Dad explains, smiling fondly at her.

"And you're not mad?" Hermione asks, her eyes still full of caution despite her Dad's calm demeanor.

"Why would I be mad? Did he reject you?"

"What? No, of course not! Fred loves me!"

"Then there's nothing for me to be angry about. I'm happy for you, little cub. You've found your soul mate, most people don't find who they're meant to be with until they're a lot older if they ever do." Her Dad smiles as he walks around the counter to pull her into a tight hug.

"I love you, Dad." Hermione wraps her arms tightly around his waist, hugging him as tightly as she could,

"More than anything, little cub." Her Dad squeezes her tightly once more before stroking her hair softly and placing a kiss on her forehead as he pulls away and turns toward the oven. "What should we have for breakfast this morning?"

Hermione glances from her Dad to Dora, the same smile pulling up at all three of their lips as they say "Triple berry pancakes!" because no one else in the house liked them as much as the three of them.

Hermione and Dora rise from their seats and round the counter into the kitchen, Hermione heading toward the cabinet for the dry ingredients while Dora grabs the other ingredients from the fridge and her Dad gets the dishes from the higher cabinets. Working together like they'd been living together for years instead of months.

"Anything I can help with, love?" Fred's arms wrap around her waist, his lips pressing softly against her neck, as she flips the last of the pancakes and her parents are getting ready for the day.

"Set the table for me?" She turns her head just enough for his lips to find hers before he pulls away completely.

"Sure thing, love." He turns toward the cabinets, opening the one closest to him to see if it has what he needs (which it doesn't).

"The dishes and silverware are already in piles on the table," Hermione tells him, smiling fondly at him when he grins sheepishly back.

"Right, I'll get right to that." He smiles at her confidently even though she can see the tips of his ears have reddened.

"Thank you, love." She flips the last pancake on to the pile of already finished food and turns toward her mate, wrapping her arms loosely around his waist.

"I thought I was going to set the table?" He wraps his arms around her, a familiar smirk pulling at his lips.

"You can do that in a minute." She smirks back, rising on her toes template her lips on his.

She feels his smirk turn into a smile as he returns her kiss, pulling her body flush against his as his arms tighten around her. Fred leans down, deepening the kiss, as Hermione threads her fingers through his hair.

A throat clearing makes the two teens jump, their cheeks heating up as they turn their attention toward the sound of the noise. George, Harry, and Sirius sit calm at the fully set kitchen table. The picture of innocence expect for the fact that mischief was twinkling in every single one of their gazes.

"How long have you three been sitting there?" Hermione raises an eyebrow at the three hooligans, her hands right above where Fred's still rested on her hips as she stares the three of them down.

"Don't have any idea what you're talking about, Lupa. The three of us were just waiting here ever so patiently while you sucked face with my less handsome twin." George tries to appear innocent but that's an impossibility for him considering the fact that he's not only one of her Marauders but one of the dreaded Weasley twins as well.

"Speaking of which, when did that happen?" Harry draws her attention away from George, honest curiosity and brotherly concern shining brightly in his emerald orbs.

"Last night." Hermione smiles at her best friend, reassuring him that she would have told him if it had happened sooner, only to have that smile melt into a frown at Sirius's sharp intake of breath and disbelieving look. "Not like that you perv." Hermione glares at the older man before turning her attention back to George and Harry. "Fred and I were talking last night while you were asleep and I told him that he was my mate. He accepted and we're together now. Simple."

"About as simple as being part of your pack has ever been." Harry shrugs, smiling at the two of them.

* * *

Dear Mione,

I can't believe you and Fred finally got together and that most of us missed it because our parents are too closeminded and bigoted to let us come visit you. I can't wait to see you all again, I feel so restless here on my own and I know everyone else feels the same way. Though Luna tries to blame it on her creatures (even when you and I both know she knows the true reason behind the empty feeling, I think she's still having a hard time believing that she's got a family now). I miss you guys. Even Fred, George, and Lee which is surprising since they're the three I talk to least out of our pack.

I still can't believe that Neville's Gran bought his supplies without telling him and that my parents specifically went during the World Cup just so that we couldn't meet up with you. At least Luna's father and Lee's mother had a little bit of an excuse being outside the country and all.

Only two more days until we get to go back to Hogwarts! Luna and I look forward to grilling you when we get there.

Love,

Daphne

* * *

Hermione grins up at the sky, letting the raindrops hit her cheeks as she lets go of her Dad's arm, when her feet land on the ground in the usual alley not too far away from Kings Cross Station in muggle London. Her Dad shakes his head, smiling fondly down at her before stepping away and opening an umbrella over his and Dora's head. Hermione just laughs, spinning around in a circle as she lets the rain fall around her.

"Hermione! What are you doing?!" Fred calls to her from under the umbrella he was sharing with his twin and Harry, laughter edging into his voice.

"Have you never danced in the rain?" She calls back, giving another twirl as she smiles widely at her mate.

"Can't say I have." Fred grins widely back at her.

"Want to give it a try?" She holds out her hand and Fred steps out from under the umbrella without hesitation, grabbing her hand and spinning her into his arms. Fred twirls them around the alleyway, the two of them somehow managing to keep from stepping on each other's feet as they laugh their way through the made up steps.

"Oi, lovebirds! Get your crazy arses moving, we've got a train to catch!" George's voice draws them away from their dancing.

"Ready when you are," Fred responds, dropping a kiss to her lips before pulling away completely so that he can grab her trunk as well as his own. "You can carry your crazy cat." Fred grins at her and she rolls her eyes, knowing it's useless to try and get him to let her carry her own things even if he knows she's fully capable of doing it on her own.

The seven witches and wizards sprint through the crowded train station toward platform 9 ¾, Fred and Hermione's little interlude having cost them more time than they had thought. The teens give each of the adults a hurried goodbye before jumping onto the already moving train and searching for the compartment they were hoping their packmates had managed to save for them.

"Cutting it a bit close, yeah?" is Lee's first comment upon seeing the out of breath group of teens in the doorway of the compartment he, Neville, Luna, and Daphne were all occupying.

"Good to see you too, mate," George and Fred chime together, pulling Lee into a group hug that soon turned into a complete pack hug.

It was in that moment, once again surrounded by almost all of her pack, that Hermione could ignore her fears for a moment. For just one moment she could let herself find sanctuary in her pack, in her family. Just one fear kept tapping at the back of her mind: that this was just the calm before the storm.


	9. Introducing Tournaments and Teachers

**Here's the next chapter guys! I hope you like it but before we get on to that there's something I want you to be aware of because it became an issue in my other story:**

 **Don't read my stories if you don't like same sex pairings or any other aspects of the LGBTQIA community because I can guarantee you that there will be something in every single one of my stories that will piss you off and I honestly don't need those kind of people reading my work. The same goes for anyone who has issue will biracial pairings because they will also be present in many of my stories. The world is changing, I'm not going to say it has changed because it hasn't, and mindless hating is something that I cannot and will not deal with. Diverse couples are everywhere and I'm not going to ignore that fact just because it makes you uncomfortable.**

 **I also wanted to apologize for not posting often still. This quarter is unusually hard with Linguistics (which is super interesting but basically learning a new language) and Astronomy (which I have no interest in but was forced to pay for and take so that I can get my degree which is another rant you probably don't want to read). I promise I haven't abandoned this story and that I won't abandon either of the stories I'm working on, that wouldn't be fair to either of us (we've spent way too much time with these guys to give up now). Thanks for reading as always guys!**

 **Love,**

 **Adrien**

 **P.S. Please don't take offense if I missed you when I was answering reviews. I did that dumb thing again when I responded to some of you right when I got your reviews then I couldn't remember who I had responded to and who I hadn't for the most part. Just know that I really appreciate all of you guys and that I try to reply to all of you! And if I didn't respond to you and you had a question, don't be afraid to ask again. :o)**

 **And to my amazing anonymous reviewers who I know I haven't responded to since this is the only way I can respond to you guys:**

 **Guest (1): Thank you so much for the complements and pointing out some of my typos, I really appreciate it since I don't have a beta for either of my stories!**

 **Fallow53: Thank you!**

 **Guest (2): Sorry it took me so long to post again but thank you for reviewing!**

 **Guest (3): Sorry I took so long!**

 **Guest (4): Thank you so much for the compliment, sorry it took me so long!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this sandbox that I like playing in so much. J. K. Rowling owns this particular sandbox and the parts** underlined like this **are directly from _Goblet of Fire_.**

 **Chpt. 9: Introducing Tournaments and Teachers**

"Not even going to pretend to like your house mates this year?" Hermione laughs, leaning around Harry so she can see Daphne, as the blonde plops down next to her best friend.

"Don't even," Daphne groans. "They were irritating before but now it's like they've completely forgotten how to think with their upper heads."

"It probably doesn't help that your," Luna gestures toward her chest as her airy voice breaks into Hermione and Daphne's conversation, "have grown this summer."

Neville, who is sitting next to Luna and across from Hermione, trains his gaze on his plate as his cheeks burn with embarrassment. Harry snorts out his pumpkin juice as he splutters at Luna's comment, his cheeks burning red as he looks anywhere but the blonde, and Hermione bursts out laughing both at Luna's innocent look and Harry's reaction.

"What're we laughing at?" Hermione's Marauders chime in unison as Fred slips onto the bench beside Hermione while George and Lee plop onto the bench next to Neville.

Hermione just laughs harder while Neville, Harry, and Daphne's faces burn brighter.

The Sorting Hat cuts through Hermione's laughter, silencing the Great Hall:

 _A thousand years or more ago,_

Hermione mouths that she'll tell her Marauders what she was laughing at later before turning her complete attention to the front of the room.

 _When I was newly sewn,_

 _There lived four wizards of renown,_

 _Whose names are still well known:_

 _Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

 _Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

 _Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

 _Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

 _They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

 _They hatched a daring plan_

 _To educate young sorcerers_

 _Thus Hogwarts School began._

 _Now each of these four founders_

 _Formed their own house, for each_

 _Did value different virtues_

 _In the ones they had to teach._

 _By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

 _Prized far beyond the rest;_

 _For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

 _Would always be the best;_

 _For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

 _Most worthy of admission;_

 _And power-hungry Slytherin_

 _Loved those of great ambition._

 _While still alive they did divide_

 _Their favorites from the throng,_

 _Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

 _When they were dead and gone?_

 _'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

 _He whipped me off his head_

 _The founders put some brains in me_

 _So I could choose instead!_

 _Now slip me snug about your ears,_

 _I've never yet been wrong,_

 _I'll have a look inside your mind_

 _And tell where you belong!_

"Did you set it up?" Hermione whispers in Fred's ear, smirking at the shiver that she feels run through his body as her breath brushes his skin.

He nods, shooting her his trademark grin even though his eyes are darker than they would normally be as he stares in to her warm eyes. Leaning forward, he presses his lips to hers. They don't break apart until a roll hits Fred in the back of the head, both Hermione and Fred giving the much too innocent looking George an unintentionally synchronized dirty look.

"The last one's about to go up," George states innocently, nodding toward the front of the Great Hall.

Hermione and Fred turn toward the front of the Great Hall in unison, identical mirth sparking in all four of the marauders' eyes.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouts moments before flying off the little boy's head, golden sparks swirling around it and propelling it through the air. Red, blue, and green sparks join the golden sparks, creating a multicolored tornado with the Sorting Hat in the center. The tornado bursts apart, spelling out WELCOME TO HOGWARTS in the air for a moment before the words burst apart and blue, green, gold, and red confetti flutter through the air and onto the students. The giggling Sorting Hat follows moments later, gently floating through the air and into a shocked Professor McGonagall's hands as the Great Hall bursts into applause.

Dumbledore rises to his feet and clears his throat, gaining the attention of everyone in the Great Hall a few moments later. "If the Marauders have finished with their show for the evening, I have only two words to say to you," he told them, his deep voice echoing around the Hall. " _Tuck in_."

The dishes fill themselves and Hermione doesn't even attempt to hide her smile as she watches the first years stare at the now full dishes in front of them. She would never get tired of that amazement and she prayed that she never lost that amazement herself. A large hand squeezing her thigh gains her attention and she turns her gaze to her mate who only gives her an understanding kind of smile before tucking in to the food on his plate with his free hand while leaving his other hand on her leg.

A nearly transparent being catches Hermione's gaze as she fills up her plate and she turns her attention to the ghostly form of Sir Nicholas.

"You're lucky there's a feast at all tonight, you know," said Nearly Headless Nick. "There was trouble in the kitchens earlier." 

"What happened?" Hermione asks, her eyebrows pulling together in concern for her and Luna's friends in the kitchen.

"Peeves, of course," said Nearly Headless Nick, shaking his head, which wobbled dangerously. He pulled his ruff a little higher up on his neck. "The usual argument, you know. He wanted to attend the feast — well, it's quite out of the question, you know what he's like, utterly uncivilized, can't see a plate of food without throwing it. We held a ghost's council — the Fat Friar was all for giving him the chance — but most wisely, in my opinion, the Bloody Baron put his foot down."

Hermione's lips draw together in the kind of firm line that Professor McGonagall would be proud of and her eyes narrow as Sir Nicholas floats away. "I'll be having words with Peeves later," she says before digging in to her own food.

"We'll go with you," Fred mumbles around a mouthful of food and both George and Lee grunt in agreement.

"I will too." Luna's airy voice floats through the air with an edge to it that Hermione rarely ever heard from her petite friend.

"So!" said Dumbledore, smiling around at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. 

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it." 

The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched. He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. 

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year." 

"What?" Harry gasps, [his mouth dropping open in shock. Hermione rolls her eyes at her best friend before turning her attention to the other members of her pack involved in Quidditch who were also staring at the Headmaster in disbelief.] They were mouthing soundlessly at Dumbledore, apparently too appalled to speak. 

Dumbledore went on, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy — but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts —"

But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open.

A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swiveled toward the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark gray hair, then began to walk up toward the teachers' table.

A dull _clunk_ echoed through the Hall on his every other step. He reached the end of the top table, turned right, and limped heavily toward Dumbledore. Another flash of lightning crossed the ceiling. 

The lightning had thrown the man's face into sharp relief, and it was a face unlike any [Hermione] had ever seen. It looked as though it had been carved out of weathered wood by someone who had only the vaguest idea of what human faces are supposed to look like, and was none too skilled with a chisel. Every inch of skin seemed to be scarred. The mouth looked like a diagonal gash, and a large chunk of the nose was missing. But it was the man's eyes that made him frightening.

One of them was small, dark, and beady. The other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue. The blue eye was moving ceaselessly, without blinking, and was rolling up, down, and from side to side, quite independently of the normal eye — and then it rolled right over, pointing into the back of the man's head, so that all they could see was whiteness.

The stranger sat down, shook his mane of dark gray hair out of his face, pulled a plate of sausages toward him, raised it to what was left of his nose, and sniffed it. He then took a small knife out of his pocket, speared a sausage on the end of it, and began to eat. His normal eye was fixed upon the sausages, but the blue eye was still darting restlessly around in its socket, taking in the Hall and the students.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody."

Both Hermione and Harry stiffen at that name, drawing concerned looks from the rest of their group. Sirius had had a lot to say about the man now sitting the table with the rest of their professors but none of them made him out to be a good teacher for anyone. Let alone children. He hadn't even wanted to teach Sirius, he'd just made Sirius learn by watching and failing when Sirius tried to do what he had seen his mentor do. Constant vigilance was the only thing he had actually taught Sirius and constant vigilance told both Harry and Hermione that something wasn't right with this situation.

It was usual for new staff members to be greeted with applause, but none of the staff or students clapped except Dumbledore and Hagrid, who both put their hands together and applauded, but the sound echoed dismally into the silence, and they stopped fairly quickly. Everyone else seemed too transfixed by Moody's bizarre appearance to do more than stare at him.

Moody seemed totally indifferent to his less-than-warm welcome. Ignoring the jug of pumpkin juice in front of him, he reached again into his traveling cloak, pulled out a hip flask, and took a long draught from it.

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"As I was saying," he said, smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at Mad-Eye Moody, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" said Fred loudly, [his grip on Hermione's thigh tightening as fear and excitement war in his eyes.]

Hermione worries her bottom lip, her own grip on Fred's leg tightening as her eyes flicker from one member of her pack to the neck before finally catching the silver eyes staring at her in fear from the Slytherin table, even as the rest of the Great Hall laughs. Why no one ever took Fred or George or even Lee seriously, Hermione would never know. They weren't all jokes and Fred's question was a serious one even if it didn't come out seriously.

"I am _not_ joking, Mr. Weasley," he said, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar . . ."

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er — but maybe this is not the time . . . no . . ." said Dumbledore, "where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament . . . well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely."

And Hermione did, not for the first time. People died in this competition. Her _pack_ could _die_ in this competition. Her eyes flicker toward her best friend who looks just as terrified as she feels. He didn't care about the money or the fame, he had more of that than he had ever wanted or needed to have, but bad things happened to him every year and this stupid competition gave another perfect opportunity for something to happen to him. Hermione reaches out to her best friend with the hand that isn't gripping on to Fred's leg for dear life, clasping his hand tightly in hers. Which one of them she's comforting though, she's not really sure.

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger."

Because that was so comforting. If Hermione had learned anything in her years at Hogwarts, it had been that danger always manages to find the people it wants to find.

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

[The Great Hall buzzes with excited whispers but only one voice makes Hermione's head whip around in fright.] "I'm going for it!" [Fred whispers as he bounces in his seat, fear and excitement warring in his eyes, and Hermione's stomach drops. But Dumbledore spoke again before she could say anything,] and the Hall quieted once more.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said, "the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age — that is to say, seventeen years or older — will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This" — Dumbledore raised his voice slightly, for several people had made noises of outrage at these words, and the Weasley twins were suddenly looking furious — "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." His light blue eyes twinkled as they flickered over Fred's and George's mutinous faces. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen. 

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!" 

Dumbledore sat down again and turned to talk to Mad-Eye Moody. There was a great scraping and banging as all the students got to their feet and swarmed toward the double doors into the entrance hall. 

"They can't do that!" said George Weasley, who had not joined the crowd moving toward the door, but was standing up and glaring at Dumbledore. "We're seventeen in April, why can't we have a shot?" 

"They're not stopping me entering," said Fred stubbornly, also scowling at the top table.

"We'll talk about this later," Hermione growls, cutting off the twins as she stand abruptly and storms out of the Great Hall. Harry doesn't even spare a glance at Fred and George as he follows his sister out of the Hall but Daphne and Luna both shoot the confused boys scathing looks before striding after their friend with Neville hot on their heels, stopping only to give the older boys a dark look. Even Lee rises from his seat, shooting his best friends a disappointed look before shaking his head and throwing a "You guys are idiots," over his shoulder as he jogs after the younger members of Hermione's pack.

By the time Lee manages to catch up with the rest of the pack, Harry has Hermione cradled tightly against him as she attempts to stifle her sobs in his chest while Luna, Daphne, and Neville rub soothing circles on her back, knowing that having contact with as much of her pack as possible will help calm her down.

"They're just being idiot right now, Lupa," Lee murmurs, his larger hand joining the rest on her back. "They just don't realize how dangerous it is right now."

"Besides," Draco's smooth voice makes everyone but Hermione jump as he slips into the dark corner, quickly stepping closer to Hermione and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "The only way those two could trick whatever Dumbledore is going to do to make sure no one entering the contest lies about their age is if you help them and there's no way in hell that's happening."

Hermione lets out a watery chuckle at that, finally relaxing in Harry's arms, and her entire pack sighs in relief.


	10. Hufflepuff at Heart

**Thank you so much to all of those who voted for Marauder's Daughter for Best Work in Progress in the Shrieking Shack Society's 2016 Marauder Medals! And for those of you who didn't, I honestly don't hold it against you. Voting was confusing as fuck and, to be honest, my unsavyily (I don't think that is a word but whatever.) tech self didn't even vote because I got irritated with electronics. Either way I appreciate you guys so much and I love you for sticking around even though I disappear for months at a time so here's the two chapters I promised, I hope you like them.**

 **Love,**

 **Adrien**

 **P.S. Sorry this is late, I had all my chapters done hours ago but it took me hours to reply to all your reviews but I think I replied to everyone this time and I'm so sorry if I missed you some how.**

 **And (as always) to my amazing anonymous reviewers:**

 **Guest (1): I'm so sorry it took me so long to get up these chapters and thank you so much for reviewing! I hope you like the two that go up today!**

 **Mel: I'm so glad you love it and I hope you like these chapters!**

 **Guest (2): Thank you so much! I hope you like these two chapters!**

 **Guest (3): Thank you so much for the vote of confidence! Even if you couldn't vote in reality because of your age, I really appreciate it and hope you like these chapters!**

 **Disclaimer: This sandbox does not belong to me, I wouldn't currently be going into debt to put myself through school if it was, no matter how much I wish it did. Said sand box belongs to the amazing J. K. Rowling and the parts of the text** underlined like this **come directly from _Goblet of Fire_.**

 **Chpt. 10: Hufflepuff at Heart but Hardly in Appearance**

Collecting Bubotubers puss was mindless work. At least it was for Hermione. She'd been handling much worst ingredients since her first year at Hogwarts and maybe even before then, she'd always been a curious child. Neville, who had a borderline unhealthy obsession with plants, and Harry, who had been forced to take care of a number of plants for the Dursleys, obviously felt the same way as the three worked in a comfortable silence far ahead of their other classmates. Hermione didn't mind though, she enjoyed being able to think freely without having to split her focus. She knew she would forgive Fred and George and, if she were being honestly with herself, she had the moment it had happened even if she had gone straight to her room last night and avoided the pair this morning (not that it had been hard considering the majority of her pack had prevented them from sitting near her and talking to her at breakfast this morning and she didn't have any classes with them since they were two years above her. But that was her Hufflepuff loyalty talking, the Hat had been right when he had said she had more than enough loyalty to be a part of that house. But what would her life have been like if she had chosen to be a badger instead of a lion? She wouldn't have figured out that Draco was a part of her pack because she would have never had Care of Magical Creatures with him and she would have never smelt his blood. She might not have been as close as she was to Harry and Neville so Neville wouldn't have as tightknit of a group and Harry might have never gotten away from the Dursleys. She might have never figured out that Lee, George, and Fred were a part of her pack because she wouldn't have been around them as much. She might not know who her mate is right now.

"Where's your head, love?" Harry questions, breaking Hermione away from her thoughts.

"I was just thinking about how different things would have been if I were placed in Hufflepuff like the hat wanted," Hermione replies instantly without thinking, she didn't keep secrets from her best friend.

Harry and Neville stare at her in shock for a few moments before Neville manages to clear his throat and speak: "The Hat wanted to put you in Hufflepuff too…But you're the bravest person I know."

"Bravery comes from the heart, Nev. I'm only brave because I have to be, because being brave means that those I love can stay safe. Just because the Hat may have wanted to place you in Hufflepuff, it doesn't mean that you aren't courageous enough to be in Gryffindor or intelligent enough to be in Ravenclaw or ambitious enough to be in Slytherin. It just means that your heart means more to you than any of those traits, it means that you have more passion in your being than anything else and our passion is what drives us. There is nothing wrong with being a badger, Nev." Hermione's eyes never leave Neville's as she defends the house she probably would have been placed in had she not asked to be placed in Gryffindor and she sees a pride in his eyes grow that she has never seen before, like her words had been something he needed to hear for a long time.

"We all could have been in Hufflepuff together," Harry murmurs, staring at Hermione and Neville in surprise.

The bell rings before Hermione can respond and the three fourth years scramble to get their things together and head to their next class even though their next class was Care of Magical Creatures and Hagrid would never doc points from them for something as stupid as being a moment or two late to class. Of course, none of the three would disrespect him by taking advantage of their friendship like that. They loved Hagrid, he had only ever wanted what was best for them. Even if he had the tendency to trust rather blindly.

The rest of the day passed without issue for the Hermione and she was soon plopping down on the couch in between Fred and George, laying her head in her Mate's lap and her feet in George's. Harry and Neville follow closely behind her, sitting down at the table in front of their three packmates and setting up a game of Wizarding Chess.

Both twins grin down at Hermione, relaxing completely for the first time since dinner the night before, knowing they were at least somewhat forgiven.

"Did the Sorting Hat want to put you in Hufflepuff?" Hermione asks, lacing her fingers through Fred's when he places his free hand on her stomach as his other twirls one of her curls.

"It did but we knew that—" Fred answers instantly.

"—we would be downed if—" George picks up where his twin left off like they always did.

"—we were placed there so—" Hermione doesn't know why it's so easy for her to follow the twins' (and Lee's) odd way of speaking but it had never been a problem for her like it had been for a lot of people. Maybe it was a pack thing too.

"—we asked to be put here." George finishes.

"Why?" Fred asks.

"Because it wanted to put Harry, Neville, Daphne, and I there so I wanted to see if it was that way for everyone in my pack. It would make sense if it was especially since no one in our pack is a Hufflepuff even though we have members from every other house."

"It would make sense especially since we all had the capacity for great loyalty but none of us really had anyone to be loyal two until we became a part of your pack and that didn't happen until after we were sorted," Fred responds thoughtfully.

"The Hat wanted to put Lee in Hufflepuff as well!" George chimes in.

Hermione nods, making a note to herself to ask Draco and Luna if the same could be said for them. "How did DADA go today?"

"Beyond cool," said George, sitting down opposite Fred. 

"Supercool," said [Lee], sliding into the seat beside George [and smiling at his three younger packmates]. 

"What was it like?" said Harry eagerly. 

Fred, George, and Lee exchanged looks full of meaning [and Hermione rolls her eyes, knowing some dramatic non-answer-answer is coming from her Marauders]. 

"Never had a lesson like it," said Fred. 

"He knows, man," said Lee. 

"Knows what?" said [Neville], leaning forward. 

"Knows what it's like to be out there doing it," said George impressively. 

"Doing what?" said Harry, [his own eyes twinkling with mirth from having spent so much time with the twins this summer as he plays along with Hermione's Marauders]. 

"Fighting the Dark Arts," said Fred. 

"He's seen it all," said George. 

"'Mazing," said Lee.

"We haven't got him till Thursday!" [Neville] said in a disappointed voice.

The three older boys and Harry burst out laughing at Neville, only stopping when Hermione elbows Fred in the stomach, knees George in the ribs, kicks Lee with her right foot, and shoots a glare Harry's way (even though her own eyes are twinkling with suppressed laughter at Neville's now rosy cheeks).

"In all seriousness though, be prepared. It's not going to be a happy lesson," Fred tells them, concern sparkling in his eyes as he stares down at Hermione.

Two more days pass without much of interest (though if Hermione were honest, nothing of much interest even happened at Hogwarts where her classes were concerned especially during the first week) and the three fourth years were headed to their first DADA class.

They hurried into three chairs right in front of the teacher's desk [which Daphne was saving for them despite the dirty looks she still received from her house even though it had been a year since they had found out she was friends with the Gryffindor trio], took out their copies of The _Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ , and waited, unusually quiet. Soon they heard Moody's distinctive clunking footsteps coming down the corridor, and he entered the room, looking as strange and frightening as ever. They could just see his clawed, wooden foot protruding from underneath his robes. 

"You can put those away," he growled, stumping over to his desk and sitting down, "those books. You won't need them." 

They returned the books to their bags. 

Moody took out a register, shook his long mane of grizzled gray hair out of his twisted and scarred face, and began to call out names, his normal eye moving steadily down the list while his magical eye swiveled around, fixing upon each student as he or she answered.

"Right then," he said, when the last person had declared themselves present, "I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures — you've covered boggarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?" 

There was a general murmur of assent. 

"But you're behind — very behind — on dealing with curses," said Moody. "So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark —" 

"What, aren't you staying?" Ron blurted out. 

Moody's magical eye spun around to stare at Ron; Ron looked extremely apprehensive, but after a moment Moody smiled — the first time [Hermione] had seen him do so. The effect was to make his heavily scarred face look more twisted and contorted than ever, but it was nevertheless good to know that he ever did anything as friendly as smile. Ron looked deeply relieved. 

"You'll be Arthur Weasley's son, eh?" Moody said. "Your father got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago…Yeah, I'm staying just the one year. Special favor to Dumbledore…One year, and then back to my quiet retirement." 

He gave a harsh laugh, and then clapped his gnarled hands together. 

"So — straight into it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you counter curses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then. But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away, Miss Brown, when I'm talking." 

Lavender jumped and blushed. She had been showing Parvati her completed horoscope under the desk. Apparently Moody's magical eye could see through solid wood, as well as out of the back of his head. "So…do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?"

Several hands rose tentatively into the air, [including all of Hermione's packages that were currently in class with her]. Moody pointed at Ron, though his magical eye was still fixed on Lavender. 

"Er," said Ron tentatively, "my dad told me about one. . . . Is it called the Imperius Curse, or something?" 

"Ah, yes," said Moody appreciatively. 

"Your father would know that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse." 

Moody got heavily to his mismatched feet, opened his desk drawer, and took out a glass jar. Three large black spiders were scuttling around inside it. [Hermione barely managed to hold in her laughter when she saw Ron flinch and smelled his fear flutter through the air, her Marauders had told her many stories of them playing on Ron's fear of spiders when he got too pigheaded.]

Moody reached into the jar, caught one of the spiders, and held it in the palm of his hand so that they could all see it. He then pointed his wand at it and muttered, " _Imperio_!" 

The spider leapt from Moody's hand on a fine thread of silk and began to swing backward and forward as though on a trapeze. It stretched out its legs rigidly, then did a back flip, breaking the thread and landing on the desk, where it began to cartwheel in circles. Moody jerked his wand, and the spider rose onto two of its hind legs and went into what was unmistakably a tap dance.

Everyone was laughing — everyone except Moody [and Hermione's pack who were all watching their teacher with wary eyes. If Moody was willing to use a living creature for one of the Unforgivables, he was probably willing use all the Unforgivables on that poor creature.] 

"Think it's funny, do you?" he growled. "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?" 

The laughter died away almost instantly. 

"Total control," said Moody quietly as the spider balled itself up and began to roll over and over. "I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats..."

"Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse," said Moody, and [Hermione] knew he was talking about the days in which Voldemort had been all-powerful. "Some job for the Ministry, trying to sort out who was being forced to act, and who was acting of their own free will. 

"The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he barked, and everyone jumped. 

Moody picked up the somersaulting spider and threw it back into the jar. 

"Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?" [Hermione and her pack's hands went up again.]

"Yes?" said Moody, his magical eye rolling right over to fix on Neville. 

"There's one — the Cruciatus Curse," said Neville [in such a strong, even voice that it made Hermione incredibly proud even though she could still see the discomfort in the stiffness of his spine.] 

Moody was looking very intently at Neville, this time with both eyes. 

"Your name's Longbottom?" he said, his magical eye swooping down to check the register again. 

Neville nodded [and Hermione gripped his hand under their shared desk in an attempt to comfort her packmate], but Moody made no further inquiries. Turning back to the class at large, he reached into the jar for the next spider and placed it upon the desktop, where it remained motionless, apparently too scared to move. 

"The Cruciatus Curse," said Moody. "Needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea," he said, pointing his wand at the spider. " _Engorgio_!" 

The spider swelled. It was now larger than a tarantula. Abandoning all pretense, Ron pushed his chair backward, as far away from Moody's desk as possible. 

Moody raised his wand again, pointed it at the spider, and muttered, "Crucio!" 

At once, the spider's legs bent in upon its body; it rolled over and began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side. No sound came from it, but [Hermione] was sure that if it could have given voice, it would have been screaming. [Hermione's eyes flicker from Neville to the spider in concern as his face becomes more and more green and his grip on her hand tightens to the point of hurting her, tears blurring his eyes. Daphne's hand reaches across Harry to grip Harry and Neville's joined hands and Hermione's pride in her pack once again swelled, they would always protect their own.]

"Stop it!" Hermione [commands, barely managing to keep the growl from her voice.]

Moody raised his wand. The spider's legs relaxed, but it continued to twitch. 

"Reducio," Moody muttered, and the spider shrank back to its proper size. He put it back into the jar. 

"Pain," said Moody softly. "You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse... That one was very popular once too. 

"Right…anyone know any others?"

Hermione looks around the room, expecting the same people to raise their hands but no one does. Her eyes meet Daphne's then Neville's then Harry's before she sets her jaw and meets Moody's challenging gaze with defiant eyes as she raises the hand not being held in a death grip by Neville.

"Yes?" said Moody, looking at her. 

"Avada Kedavra," Hermione [states in a clear voice that makes many people flinch though Harry, who she keeps a close eyes on in her peripheral vision, just clenches his jaw and glares challengingly at the professor.] 

"Ah," said Moody, another slight smile twisting his lopsided mouth. "Yes, the last and worst. Avada Kedavra . . . the Killing Curse." 

He put his hand into the glass jar, and almost as though it knew what was coming, the third spider scuttled frantically around the bottom of the jar, trying to evade Moody's fingers, but he trapped it, and placed it upon the desktop. It started to scuttle frantically across the wooden surface. 

"Avada Kedavra!" Moody roared.

There was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound, as though a vast, invisible something was soaring through the air — instantaneously the spider rolled over onto its back, unmarked, but unmistakably dead. 

Several of the students stifled cries [but Hermione's pack just stares at Moody with anger bubbling just barely below their defiant glares.] Moody swept the dead spider off the desk onto the floor. 

"Not nice," he said calmly. "Not pleasant. And there's no counter curse. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and he's sitting right in front of me."

"Avada Kedavra's a curse that needs a powerful bit of magic behind it — you could all get your wands out now and point them at me and say the words, and I doubt I'd get so much as a nosebleed. But that doesn't matter. I'm not here to teach you how to do it. 

"Now, if there's no countercurse, why am I showing you? Because you've got to know. You've got to appreciate what the worst is. You don't want to find yourself in a situation where you're facing it. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he roared, and the whole class jumped again. 

"Now...those three curses — Avada Kedavra, Imperius, and Cruciatus — are known as the Unforgivable Curses. The use of any one of them on a fellow human being is enough to earn a life sentence in Azkaban. That's what you're up against. That's what I've got to teach you to fight. You need preparing. You need arming. But most of all, you need to practice constant, never-ceasing vigilance. Get out your quills…copy this down…" 

They spent the rest of the lesson taking notes on each of the Unforgivable Curses. No one spoke until the bell rang — but when Moody had dismissed them and they had left the classroom, a torrent of talk burst forth. Most people were discussing the curses in awed voices — "Did you see it twitch?" "— and when he killed it — just like that!"

It was disgusting to Hermione that they were all treating this lesson like it had been some kind of show and when she glances at the faces of her pack, she knows they feels the same way.

They all hear Moody call Neville's name but decide to ignore him and continue on their way to the common room where Hermione knew the rest of their pack would be waiting. Sure, it was rude and they could definitely get in trouble for it later but Hermione couldn't find it in herself to care. She was passed at Moody for thinking that was an ok lesson to teach without warning. She was passed at Dumbledore for allowing Moody to teach here. She was passed at her Marauders for not thinking about how this would impact the rest of their pack. And she was completely sure she wouldn't be as fucking pissed off as she was in this moment if it weren't for the fact that the full moon was tomorrow.

They all walk into the common room and Hermione immediately jerks her head toward the stairs when Fred's eyes meet hers before turning her attention back to the part of her pack that she'd walked in with. "I'm going to have a chat with my Marauders and then I'll be right back down, you guys want to just stay down here with Luna?" Hermione gestures toward Luna who was laying on the ground in front of the fire place with her sketch book. None of her pack was even going to ask how she'd gotten into the tower without the rest of them or how long she'd been them.

"See you in a few, Mione," they reply in unison as Hermione storms up the stairs to the sixth year boys dormitory which only housed her Marauders so they wouldn't have to worry about privacy.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" she growls the moment the door slams behind her as she glares down the three older boys. "How could you let us walk into that classroom unprepared? Did you not think about how it would affect Harry? How it would bring back the memory of his mother's death. He fucking still has nightmares without seeing the curse right in front of him. Did you not think about Neville? His parents lost their minds to the Cruciatus Curse you idiots. Or Daphne who fucking lives in Slytherin and worries every fucking day that her protection spells around her bed won't be enough to protect her at night or that one of the people in her house might finally have enough gall to curse her during the waking hours or that one day Draco might not be able to watch her back. And don't even get me started on Draco who's going to get the brunt of it all if anyone catches wind that he is our friend let alone our packmate." Her eyes rove the three boys in front of her who only stare at her in shock. "I would say I have never been so disappointed in you three but that would be a lie when it comes to you two." She glares pointedly at the twins. "You are off to a terrible start this year boys, you might want to take a serious look in the mirror before you do something you regret."


	11. The Effect of Fighting Fate

**Here's the second chapter I promised, it's a bit shorter but I hope you like it!**

 **Love,**

 **Adrien**

 **Disclaimer: This sandbox does not belong to me, I wouldn't currently be going into debt to put myself through school if it was, no matter how much I wish it did. Said sand box belongs to the amazing J. K. Rowling and the parts of the text** underlined like this **come directly from** _ **Goblet of Fire**_ **.**

 **Chpt. 11: The Effects of Fighting Fate**

The next few weeks seemed to simultaneously inch and blur by. Hermione's heart was telling her to just forgive her mate and let him back in but her head was telling her that this needed to happen for the Twins to realize that they were falling into their old ways. They were being incredibly selfish again but this time it was doing a lot more damage, it was hurting both them and the people they had grown to view as family. Of course the rest of her pack and her Dad's pack didn't see it that way. All they could see was that she was hurting. They all understood that the Twins needed a reality check but they didn't think she was going about it the right way. Her Mom had made that extremely clear when she'd stormed into the Great Hall during dinner and dragged her up to her dorm room after Hermione had gotten hurt resisting the

 _Flashback_

" _What the hell were you thinking, bug?! You shouldn't have been doing practical work when you were so sick that you were unable to throw off a curse you've never had any issues throwing off in our simulations before. You shouldn't even be in this state to begin with. Ignoring Fred isn't doing either of you any good. I'm pretty sure it's actually hurting you worse than it's hurting him." Her Mom yells as she paces in front of where Hermione had collapsed on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, as soon as the door had closed behind them._

" _It's the only way to get it through his thick skull that he's in the wrong, Mom," Hermione sighs, running her hands over her face._

 _Her Mom sits next to her on the bed, sighing as she runs her hand soothingly through Hermione's hair. "You're acting like your Dad right now, bug."_

" _And that's a bad thing?" Hermione tries to joke but neither of them smile._

" _Right now it is, bug."_

 _End Flashback_

"You need to talk to them, love." Harry murmurs into Hermione's hair as she leans heavily into his side while she and the rest of her pack (minus Fred, George, and Draco) stand outside, waiting for the other schools to show up. Luna and Daphne huddle close, continuously casting warming charms in an attempt to keep everyone warm.

"If they don't attempt to put their names in the Goblet then I'll know that they truly understand what they are doing and if they do put their names in the Goblet then maybe they weren't meant to be a part of this pa—" a harsh cough racks through her chest and keeps her from completing her sentence.

"But it's killing you." Hermione can't meet Harry's gaze as he says this because the roughness of his voice tells her that there are tears in his eyes and if she sees the tears in his eyes, she won't be able to hold her own in. It was one major downside that she had found from being at one with her wolf. When she rejected her mate, it had taken a serious toll on her health within the first week unlike her Dad who had been able to reject his mate for months without half the pain she was suffering from less than a month of rejection.

"This is fucking ridiculous," Neville growls in irritation as he ushers Luna and Daphne toward Hermione before wrapping his cloak around the three girls. "They fucking force the girls to wear skirts as part of their uniform then make them wait outside for over an hour in the freezing cold just because they want us to properly greet students who are here to compete against us in some barbaric competition that children honestly shouldn't be competing in."

"Thanks, Nev," the three girls chime sweetly as they turn to press kisses to his cheeks.

Neville grins back at them and opens his mouth to respond when a voice to their right cuts him off.

" _There!_ " yelled a sixth year, pointing over the forest.

Something large, much larger than a broomstick — or, indeed, a hundred broomsticks — was hurtling across the deep blue sky toward the castle, growing larger all the time.

"It's a dragon!" shrieked one of the first years, losing her head completely.

"Don't be stupid . . . it's a flying house!" said Dennis Creevey.

Dennis's guess was closer. . . . As the gigantic black shape skimmed over the treetops of the Forbidden Forest and the lights shining from the castle windows hit it, they saw a gigantic, powder blue, horse-drawn carriage, the size of a large house, soaring toward them, pulled through the air by a dozen winged horses, all palominos, and each the size of an elephant.

"Bit over the top, don't you think?" Hermione rasps out to no one in particular.

"Definitely," Harry agrees verbally while everyone else in her pack either hums or nods in agreement.

The front three rows of students drew backward as the carriage hurtled ever lower, coming in to land at a tremendous speed — then, with an almighty crash, the horses' hooves, larger than dinner plates, hit the ground. A second later, the carriage landed too, bouncing upon its vast wheels, while the golden horses tossed their enormous heads and rolled large, fiery red eyes.

A boy in pale blue robes jumped down from the carriage, bent forward, fumbled for a moment with something on the carriage floor, and unfolded a set of golden steps. He sprang back respectfully. Then Harry saw a shining, high-heeled black shoe emerging from the inside of the carriage — a shoe the size of a child's sled — followed, almost immediately, by the largest woman he had ever seen in his life. The size of the carriage, and of the horses, was immediately explained. A few people gasped.

"I think over the top is a bit of an understatement," Daphne scoffs, rolling her eyes at the reactions of other Hogwarts students.

Hermione's pack laughs and a soft smile tugs at Hermione's lips as she relaxes intoned best friend's side, completely ignoring the greeting Dumbledore gives the Beauxbatons as she basks in the happiness of her pack. She only pulls away slightly when she feels Harry stiffen then glares harshly at the many Beauxbaton girls who are staring at her best friend with hungry eyes, not seeing her best friend for the amazing person he is but for the fame he was given as a baby for becoming an orphan. Many of the girls flinch and avoid eye contact, picking up their pace.

Neville and Lee burst out laughing as soon as soon as the Beauxbatons are out of sight, though Hermione had heard them failing to hold it in since before Harry had noticed the Beauxbatons staring, and Hermione turns her glare to her packages only to join their laughter when she sees an identical glare on Luna's face and an even harsher glare on Daphne's.

"Here comes the Durmstrangs!" Harry cuts off the laughter, pointing out to the lake before bringing his arm back down to Hermione's and rubbing it in an attempt to help keep her warm.

Slowly, magnificently, [a] ship rose out of the water, gleaming in the moonlight. It had a strangely skeletal look about it, as though it were a resurrected wreck, and the dim, misty lights shimmering at its portholes looked like ghostly eyes. Finally, with a great sloshing noise, the ship emerged entirely, bobbing on the turbulent water, and began to glide toward the bank. A few moments later, they heard the splash of an anchor being thrown down in the shallows, and the thud of a plank being lowered onto the bank.

"There is a fine line between impressing and intimidating," Lee drawls, rolling his eyes as he tosses his arm carelessly over Daphne's shoulders.

People were disembarking; they could see their silhouettes passing the lights in the ship's portholes.

"Bloody hell!" Daphne whistles when the students finally come into a normal human's line of vision and Luna nods in agreement.

Hermione laughs along with Neville, Lee, and Harry though she notices both Neville and Lee's eyes stay trained on the Durmstrang boys much like Daphne and Luna as well as the fact that Harry's laughter is forced and his body had once again stiffened. Those were definitely two things she would have to look into.


	12. Shouldn't Have Been a Surprise

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! I know it's been a while but Valentine's Day is my second favorite holiday so I had to post today. Not to mention the fact that this chapter pushed Marauder's Daughter passed the 100 page mark which I'm super psyched about because I can't remember the last time I did that with a story or if I've ever done that. I hope y'all are doing well and that you like this chapter. And if you're alone tonight I hope you know that you are loved and appreciated because you are absolutely amazing.**

 **Love,**

 **Adrien**

 **P.S. Sorry I haven't replied to your reviews yet, I wanted to post this but I didn't have time to reply to reviews and work on the project I also need to do tonight. I will reply tomorrow though.**

 **Disclaimer: This sandbox does not belong to me, I wouldn't currently be going into debt to put myself through school if it was, no matter how much I wish it did. Said sand box belongs to the amazing J. K. Rowling and the parts of the text** underlined like this **come directly from _Goblet of Fire_.**

 **Chpt. 12: Shouldn't Have Been a Surprise**

She wasn't alone with any of her boys, she wasn't alone at all, for almost a week and it really shouldn't have been a surprise that he found her the first time she was alone. Her pack had all probably planned it and, honestly, she couldn't have been angry at them even if she wanted to. They were just trying to help.

"We're not going to put our names in the cup," Fred's voice is more tired than Hermione has ever heard it before.

"Why?" Hermione growls as she clenches her jaw in an attempt to keep herself from reaching out to him even though every instinct in her body is telling her to let this go, to forgive her mate, to hold him close and never let go.

"Because it would be selfish and we've been selfish enough these past few weeks to last the rest of our lives. I can't promise that neither of us will be selfish again and I can't promise that neither of us will screw up again because we probably will but I can promise that we will try not to. We will do everything we can to protect this family, to protect our pack, because we love you guys. And, Hermione, I love you more than anything. You're the love of my life and, more than that, you are my best friend. It's been hell without you but I understand now why you were so angry and I would understand if you couldn't forgive-UMPH!" Hermione tackles Fred, the tears she'd been holding back for weeks spilling down her cheeks as she molds her body to his, and Fred falls to the couch under her weight.

"I love you so much, Fred," Hermione sobs as both of their bodies relax for the first time in weeks, their souls reconnecting in the way only the souls of true mets can.

"More than anything," Fred's voice is mumbled by Hermione's unruly curls which he had buried his face in and refused to move from for as long as she would let him.

The two teens sat in silence for hours, soaking in the feeling of just being together after so long apart. They still had a lot to talk about, a lot to catch up on, but that could all wait because they were together and that's all that mattered to either of them in that moment.

"It's nice to see our resident love birds back together again," Lee comments as he flops down on the couch next to the couple, throwing his right arm across the back of the couch behind them and pulling a very subdued looking George down with his left hand.

"I am so so-," George starts.

"You were forgiven before you even did it." Hermione reaches out to to George, clasping his hand softly with her much smaller one.

George grins at her, the mischievous twinkling returning to his eyes after having been absent for weeks.

"What do you say to showing everyone that the Marauders are back together again? Hogwarts has been sorely lacking in pranks for the past few weeks." Lee grins at his three best friends, looking more happy than he had since this fight had begun.

The four teens rise as one, exiting Gryffindor Tower at the same time the rest of their pack (minus Draco) was entering.

"Don't cause too much trouble!" Daphne calls after them, genuine happiness shining through her voice for the first time in weeks.

"No promises!" The four chorus together.

"Lupa, it's time to get up. We're going to miss it if we don't," Fred's voice wakes her up the next morning.

"When did I fall asleep?" she asks groggily, rubbing her eyes as she stretches her stiff muscles.

"We both fell asleep while the potion was brewing. Lee and George finished it and took it down to the kitchens, breakfast's going to be served soon." Fred grins at her, holding out his hand and pulling her to her feet when she takes it.

"Let's go see our handy work," Lee and George chime in unison, wide smiles spreading across both their faces.

Lee links one arm through Hermione's and another through George's before taking off at a brisk skip, giving the other three Marauders no choice but to follow considering he'd taken two of them captive and the other's hand was linked with Hermione's.

"We're off to see the wizard, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz," Hermione sings as the four marauders skip down the stairs, drawing confused looks from the twins.

Lee, on the other hand, belts out, "We hear he is a whiz of a wiz, if ever a wiz there was."

Hermione laughs, grinning widely at the older boy and the two continue the tune the rest of the way to the Great Hall:

"If ever a wonderful wiz there was, The Wizard of Oz is one because

Because, because, because, because, because

Because of the wonderful things he does

We're off to see the wizard,

The Wonderful Wizard of Oz."

By the time they reach the Great Hall, the twins have got the tune down and the four Marauders are drawing as much attention to themselves as they always do (which in turn draws smiles from a majority of the people currently eating breakfast, glad the four friends had managed to get past whatever fight had separated them for the past few weeks, considering how quiet and sad the school had been for the past few weeks).

"So what trouble did you four get into last night?" Harry asks with a relieved grin stretching across his face as Hermione plops down beside her best friend.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Hermione grins back and kisses his cheek before digging into the food that someone (most likely Fred) had placed in front of her.

Harry huffs goodnaturedly before going back to his own food.

Hermione couldn't hold in her laughter when she saw Angelina's face begin to take on the features of a lion. Her laughter froze in her throat and her breath left her body, however, when she toward her best friend whose face was looking more feline by the second. "No," she whispered in absolute horror, drawing a confused look from Harry.

"What? Isn't this your big prank, isn't this what's supposed to happen?"

Hermione opens and closes her mouth in an attempt to answer him but the fireworks lighting up the ceiling with the words "Presenting your possible champions!" answers his question for her.

"Oh." His eyes flicker up toward the words and back toward his best friend's face. "You know I didn't do it," it's a statement because he can see in her eyes that she's worried for him and that she trusts him completely.

"We'll figure out who did." She sees the rest of her pack nod out of the corner of her eye as she pull her best friend into a tight embrace.

Hermione doesn't leave Harry's side for the rest of the day (not that she'd have to considering they had identical schedules) and when the names start flying out of the cup after dinner, she can't even take pride in the fact that their prank went off perfectly with each champion lighting up in their school colors as a crown forms on their head after their name is called by Dumbledore. She doesn't even breath as her right hand clasps Harry's just as tightly as he is clasping hers and her left clasps Fred's even more tightly.

"CEDRIC DIGGORY!" The Hufflepuff lights up, a golden crown forming on his head as he rises from his seat, and Hermione lets out a sigh of relief.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real —" 

But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him. 

The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment. 

Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out — 

"Harry Potter." 

Instead of freezing like she had earlier, anger and protectiveness overtake her. Someone was out to get her pack and she would find out who it was if it was the last thing she did but her best friend needed her right now. "We're in this together, Harry. I'm not letting you do this alone."

"Harry Potter!" he called again. "Harry! Up here, if you please!"

"Come on, Harry," she murmurs as she pulls her best friend to his feet, shooting the rest of her pack a warning glare to stay where they are because they are safe. Their pack isn't in any immediate danger and all of them going up their would give away their secret.

Harry tugs at her arm, drawing her chocolate gaze to his familiar emerald orbs. Both best friends relax as they give each other matching smiles of comfort because they can do this. As long as they're together, they can do this. They stride as one up to the front of the room with their heads held high in a confidence neither of them actually felt until they came to a stop in front of Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

"Through that door, Harry," Dumbledore states, gesturing toward the door all the other champions had gone through. "Miss Lupin, if you would kindly take your seat."

"I will do no such thing. Harry didn't put his name in the cup and until we find out who did, he will be going no where alone," her voice takes on the alpha edge that had only ever come out once and that was when she, Harry, and Neville were fighting their way toward the Sorcerer's Stone in their first year. Her eyes pulse with power, her hair crackles around her face, and Dumbledore has no choice but to submit. Though the confusion in his eyes as the next words come out of his mouth tell her that he has no idea why he is saying what he is:

"Very well."

"What was that?" Harry whispers as they make their way toward the door.

"I don't know for sure but I have a theory but I'll explain that later. They're going to question you Harry and, even though you're telling the truth, none of them will believe you so you're going to have to make them believe you. You're going to have to swear on your magic that you didn't do it and that you didn't ask an older student to do it for you," she manages to whisper back before they enter the room.

Harry nods, his trust in her shining brightly in his eyes.

"What is it?" [Fleur Delacour said from her place with the other two champions in front of the fireplace, drawing both Harry and Hermione's attention toward her.] "Do zey want us back in ze Hall?"

Before either of the teens could answer or any of the champions could comprehend that Harry was wearing the same crown as the rest of them, Ludo Bagman burst into the room. Bagman went to grab Harry's arm but a quick dodge from Harry and a sharp glare from Hermione stopped him in his tracks.

"Extraordinary!" [he exclaims.] "Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen . . . lady," he added, approaching the fireside and addressing the other three. "May I introduce — incredible though it may seem — the fourth Triwizard champion?"

Viktor Krum straightened up. His surly face darkened as he surveyed Harry. Cedric looked nonplussed. He looked from Bagman to Harry and back again as though sure he must have misheard what Bagman had said. Fleur Delacour, however, tossed her hair, smiling, and said, "Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman." 

"Joke?" Bagman repeated, bewildered. "No, no, not at all! Harry's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!" 

Krum's thick eyebrows contracted slightly. Cedric was still looking politely bewildered. Fleur frowned. 

"But evidently zair 'as been a mistake," she said contemptuously to Bagman. "'E cannot compete. 'E is too young." 

"Well . . . it is amazing," said Bagman, rubbing his smooth chin and smiling down at Harry. "But, as you know, the age restriction was only imposed this year as an extra safety measure. And as his name's come out of the goblet . . . I mean, I don't think there can be any ducking out at this stage. . . . It's down in the rules, you're obliged . . . Harry will just have to do the best he —" 

The door behind them opened again, and a large group of people came in: Professor Dumbledore, followed closely by Mr. Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape. Harry heard the buzzing of the hundreds of students on the other side of the wall, before Professor McGonagall closed the door. 

"Madame Maxime!" said Fleur at once, striding over to her headmistress. "Zey are saying zat zis little boy is to compete also!" 

"Hold your tongue! Harry is more of a man than you are a woman. He has dealt with more in his life so far then I hope you have to deal with for the rest of your life. Stop whining to your headmistress like a child and let us handle this situation like adults," Hermione spits out in rapid fire French, drawing shocked looks from both the French women in the room.

"And just who are you to be speaking to your elders like that, who are you to even be here at all," Karkoff growls, glaring harshly at the young girl (though the look of disgust Krum shoots his headmaster when he speaks has Hermione liking the Bulgarian boy a little bit more).

Hermione feels her magic crackle around her once more as she glares back at the older man, her more animalistic side pushing a vow out of her mouth before she can even comprehend what she is doing let alone stop the words from coming out of her mouth (not that she would have any way), "I, Hermione Jean Lupin, claim Harry James Potter as my brother in magic. I swear to stand by his side for the rest of our lives. Where he goes, I go. What he does, I do. When blood fades, our magic will remain twined together as one." Hermione turns toward her brother in every way that matters, "Do you accept me?"

"I do and I, Harry James Potter, promise to protect you in everything you do. I will stand by you until the day we die, our magic forever intertwined. Where you go, I go. What you do, I do. I, Harry James Potter, claim Hermione Jean Lupin as my sister in magic. So mote it be." Harry's eyes never leave Hermione's as the words flow from his mouth though both teens have to close their eyes against the light that flashes from their joined hands when Harry finishes his vows before Harry tugs his sister into a tight hug, knocking the newly formed crown from her head.

"Do you have any idea what you just did?" McGonagall gasps, a look of horror contorting her face.

"You don't call me the brightest witch of my age for no reason, professor. My brother didn't want this and now that he's being forced to do this, there's no way in hell that I am letting him do this alone. People die in this competition, the numbers are against every champion. Now that our magic is intertwined, Harry has twice the chance he would have had going into this alone." Hermione stands tall, daring everyone in the room to speak against her decision.

"C'est impossible," said Madame Maxime, whose enormous hand with its many superb opals was resting upon Fleur's shoulder. "[Two champions would 'ave been unexceptable but three!] 'Ogwarts cannot 'ave [three] champions. It is most injust." 

"We were under the impression that your Age Line would keep out younger contestants, Dumbledore," said Karkaroff, [a] steely smile [is now in] place, though his eyes were colder than ever. "Otherwise, we would, of course, have brought along a wider selection of candidates from our own schools." 

"It's no one's fault but Potter's, Karkaroff," said Snape softly. His black eyes were alight with malice [though Hermione couldn't help but notice that malice wasn't pointed toward either herself or Harry (alongside the fact that he completely ignored her being a champion, like her being underaged was fine even if Harry being there wasn't).] "Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Potter's determination to break rules. He has been crossing lines ever since he arrived here —" 

"Thank you, Severus," said Dumbledore firmly, and Snape went quiet, though his eyes still glinted malevolently through his curtain of greasy black hair. Professor Dumbledore was now looking down at Harry, who looked right back at him, trying to discern the expression of the eyes behind the half-moon spectacles. 

"Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Harry?" he asked calmly. 

"I, Harry James Potter, swear on the magic of myself and my sister, Hermione Jean Lupin, that I did not put my name in the goblet nor did I ask anyone to put it in for me. So mote it be."

As one, the two teens raise their wands and recite their favorite incantation: "Expecto Patronum!"

Both teens also take delight in the looks of disbelief on every adult's face as they watch Hermione's wolf chase Harry's Stag around the room before disappearing through the door everyone had used to enter the room.

"Mr. Crouch . . . Mr. Bagman," said Karkaroff, his voice unctuous once more, "you are our — er — objective judges. Surely you will agree that this is most irregular?" 

Bagman wiped his round, boyish face with his handkerchief and looked at Mr. Crouch, who was standing outside the circle of the firelight, his face half hidden in shadow. He looked slightly eerie, the half darkness making him look much older, giving him an almost skull-like appearance. When he spoke, however, it was in his usual curt voice. 

"We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament." 

"Well, Barty knows the rule book back to front," said Bagman, beaming and turning back to Karkaroff and Madame Maxime, as though the matter was now closed. "

I insist upon resubmitting the names of the rest of my students," said Karkaroff. He had dropped his unctuous tone and his smile now. His face wore a very ugly look indeed. "You will set up the Goblet of Fire once more, and we will continue adding names until each school has two champions. It's only fair, Dumbledore." 

"But Karkaroff, it doesn't work like that," said Bagman. "The Goblet of Fire's just gone out — it won't reignite until the start of the next tournament —" 

"— in which Durmstrang will most certainly not be competing!" exploded Karkaroff. "After all our meetings and negotiations and compromises, I little expected something of this nature to occur! I have half a mind to leave now!" 

"Empty threat, Karkaroff," growled a voice from near the door. "You can't leave your champion now. He's got to compete. They've all got to compete. Binding magical contract, like Dumbledore said. Convenient, eh?" 

Moody had just entered the room. He limped toward the fire, and with every right step he took, there was a loud clunk. 

"Convenient?" said Karkaroff. "I'm afraid I don't understand you, Moody." 

[Hermione] could tell he was trying to sound disdainful, as though what Moody was saying was barely worth his notice, but his hands gave him away; they had balled themselves into fists. 

"Don't you?" said Moody quietly. "It's very simple, Karkaroff. Someone put Potter's name in that goblet knowing he'd have to compete if it came out." 

"Evidently, someone 'oo wished to give 'Ogwarts [three] bites at ze apple!" said Madame Maxime. 

"I quite agree, Madame Maxime," said Karkaroff, bowing to her. "I shall be lodging complaints with the Ministry of Magic and the International Confederation of Wizards —" 

"If anyone's got reason to complain, it's Potter [and Lupin]," growled Moody, "but . . . funny thing . . . I don't hear [them] saying a word. . . ." 

"Why should 'e complain?" burst out Fleur Delacour, stamping her foot. "'E 'as ze chance to compete, 'asn't 'e? We 'ave all been 'oping to be chosen for weeks and weeks! Ze honor for our schools! A thousand Galleons in prize money — zis is a chance many would die for!" 

"Because I could bloody well die, you dolt! And worse, so could my sister! Have you been listening?! I didn't put my name in this bloody cup. I don't want this. I don't need the money, I've got plenty of it considering the fact that I am sole heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. I don't need fame, I'm The-Boy-Who-Lived for christ sake. As for the honor behind this...let's just say having someone out to kill me kind of kills any sense of school spirit I might have." Hermione had never seen Harry so upset, so fed up with this world they were supposed to call home. If her magic hadn't been on the line as well, she had a feeling that he would have given up his magic then and there to be away from all this bullshit.

"How this situation arose, we do not know," said Dumbledore, [drawing the shocked crowd's attention to himself once more]. "It seems to me, however, that we have no choice but to accept it. [Cedric, Harry, and Hermione by default] have been chosen to compete in the Tournament. This, therefore, they will do. . . ." 

"Ah, but Dumbly-dorr —" 

"My dear Madame Maxime, if you have an alternative, I would be delighted to hear it." 

Dumbledore waited, but Madame Maxime did not speak, she merely glared. She wasn't the only one either. Snape looked furious; Karkaroff livid; Bagman, however, looked rather excited. 

"Well, shall we crack on, then?" he said, rubbing his hands together and smiling around the room. "Got to give our champions their instructions, haven't we? Barty, want to do the honors?" 

Mr. Crouch seemed to come out of a deep reverie. 

"Yes," he said, "instructions. Yes . . . the first task . . ." 

He moved forward into the firelight. Close up, Harry thought he looked ill. There were dark shadows beneath his eyes and a thin, papery look about his wrinkled skin that had not been there at the Quidditch World Cup. 

"The first task is designed to test your daring," he told Harry, [Hermione,] Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor, "so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard . . . very important. . . . 

"The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges. 

"The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests."

Mr. Crouch turned to look at Dumbledore. 

"I think that's all, is it, Albus?" 

"I think so," said Dumbledore, who was looking at Mr. Crouch with mild concern. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay at Hogwarts tonight, Barty?" 

"Let's get out of here, the rest will be worried," Harry whispers in Hermione's ear as he tugs her toward the door.

Hermione nods and follows her best friend's lead.


	13. Unforeseen Circumstances

**I honestly don't remember if I have replied to anyone's review for this or who I did reply to if I replied at all but I do know y'all more than deserve a new chapter so I hope you like it, there's two (well three actually I guess) major curveballs this chapter and only one of which was planned before I started writing this but I hope you like them! I've been feeling a lot better lately and been actually getting things done so hopefully I'll be able to post more frequently. Thank you so much for sticking by me, I appreciate it so much!**

 **Love,**

 **Adrien**

 **P.S. I've been meaning to post this forever and a day, here's a sneak peak at the final battle chapter:**

 **Hermione felt a stab of pain in her chest and she knew. She knew that someone in her pack had fallen. It wasn't Fred, that she was certain of. Their mating bond would have killed her too had he died. One of them couldn't physically live without the other. And it wasn't Harry because he was still fighting beside her like he always had (though he was watching her out of the corner of his eye). A tear streaking down her cheek and throwing everything she had at her unsuspecting opponent was all the grieving she could do right now though. They had a war to win.**

 **Bellatrix's laughter float through the air, a familiar scream echoes through the air, and both Harry and Hermione are sprinting toward [names deleted] who is crumpled on the ground in front of a bleeding [so it's harder] and [to figure out] who had clearly been attempting to heal [who it is] while [sorry not sorry for this one] covered them.**

 **"Not my packmate, you bitch," Hermione growls.**

 **"She's not getting away this time," Harry rumbles, his eyes narrowed at the older woman.**

 **"For Neville," they say in unison without even realizing it as they tandem hex the more experienced witch, watching in cold calculation as the grin falls from her face and her own eyes narrow as she starts giving the fight everything she's got.**

 **(No, that "For Neville" doesn't mean he has died. I don't plan to kill off anyone in the pack until this scene so you can breathe easy for a bit. :o) )**

 **Disclaimer: This sandbox does not belong to me, I wouldn't currently be going into debt to put myself through school if it was, no matter how much I wish it did. Said sand box belongs to the amazing J. K. Rowling and the parts of the text** underlined like this **come directly from _Goblet of Fire_.**

 **Chpt. 13: Unforeseen Consequences**

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Her Dad roars, his forest green eyes flaring amber as a growl rips through his throat. Hermione knew it was too close to the full moon to be telling her Dad this but she also knew that he would be much more angry if she didn't tell him right away. It was also too close to the full moon and too soon after being reunited with her mate to be dealing with the storm of emotions coming from her pack after having revealed that not only would Harry be competing in the tournament but she would too.

"It was the only way I could save Harry, Dad. I couldn't very well claim him as part of my pack, the backlash would have been disastrous. I could have very well been kicked out of school, Harry could have been taken away from us, my pack could have been broken up." She was so tired of explaining her reasoning behind her actions. She would have done it for any of her pack but Harry was the one who needed her the most, he always had but he needed her now more than ever. There was something big coming and Harry was going to be at the center of it.

Her Dad sighs and his eyes return to green as he runs his hand over his face. "Please tell me that you've made up with Fred at least. You're going to need all your strength for this, little cub."

"We have. After the full moon tomorrow, I should be back to normal since I'll have all of my pack around me." She gives her Dad a tired smile and he returns it with an identical one.

"That's good, cub. How did the rest of your pack take it?"

"About as well as expected. Their emotions are a bit hard to handle but hopefully they'll get them under control fairly quickly." Hermione lets out a deep sigh and Harry rubs her back in an attempt to relieve some of the tenseness in her spine. He was the only one she'd asked to come with her for the call which had pissed off Fred more than anyone else in the pack but she wasn't entirely sure how this would go and she wouldn't have been able to handle the emotions coming from the rest of her pack when they saw her Dad yelling at her. Fred especially would have reacted badly so she'd told him to stay away. Harry was different, he knew how to handle situations like this. Not to mention he was likely to be yelled at as well.

"Take care of yourself, cub."

"The pack always comes first, Dad."

He sighs, a sad smile tugging at his lips. "I know, cub."

"I'll keep you updated. I love you, Dad."

"More than anything, little cub. Stay safe." His eyes flicker to Harry. "Both of you."

"We'll try," they reply in unison before Hermione closes the mirror.

Hermione closes her eyes and leans her head back against Harry's headboard.

"Thank you, Hermione. For everything," Harry says after a few beats of silence.

Hermione opens her eyes and gives her best friend a warm smile. "I'd do it again in a heartbeat. You're more than just my packmate, Harry, you're my best friend. My brother in everything but blood. Our pack is more than just a pack, we are a family. And family sticks by family no matter what."

"I love you, Mione." Harry pulls Hermione into a tight hug.

"And I love you." She hugs him back just as tightly. "But I'm going to sleep with my mate tonight, it's been far too long." She pulls away and slips out of her brother's bed.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" he calls after her and she flips him the bird.

His laughter follows her out of his room as she climbs the stairs to the fifth year boys' dorm and quietly slips into the room, creeping over to her boyfriend's bed and carefully slipping in next to him.

"Hullo, love," he mumbles groggily, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her tightly to his chest.

"Goodnight, love," she murmurs back, closing her eyes as she rests her head on her mate's chest.

"Love you," he slurs sleepily.

"Until the end," she replies, a yawn escaping her lips.

"Even after," is the last thing she hears before drifting of into darkness.

The next morning is the beginning of a seemingly endless parade of insanity and Hermione had never been more happy than she was to have her packmates than she was in that day. Daphne's ice stares had a way of keeping people away that not even Hermione's harsh looks could, especially when it came to people approaching Harry. Neville, George, Fred, and Lee made a fantastic wall in between the two champions and everyone else. Luna made jokes at the expense of fangirls (and boys) that always brought a smile to the other teens' lips. And Draco was turning as many people against the two champions as he possibly could which seems like a dick move but the space it gave the two champions was priceless. Even with the help of her pack, Hermione was exhausted by the time night fell and her pack had escaped to the Forbidden Forest for the night.

Hermione stood with her pack standing around her, watching the moon rise in the as the familiar energy of her wolf pulses through her and hair begins sprouting from her arms. Even as exhausted as she was, she couldn't help the smile that spreads across her face in that moment. This is her favorite part of being a wolf, the freedom she got every month in her ability to run.

"Hermione!" Harry's panicked voice rips the smile from her face and her eyes from the sky. She barely has time to take in the hair sprouting from his arms and the hunch in his back before he's speaking again. "What's happening?!" Harry's terrified emerald orbs meet her eerily calm gaze. Only his emerald eyes aren't as they've been since the day she'd met him, the now have a ring of amber around the center that is slowly taking over the rest of his eyes.

"Harry, love, you need to calm down," her voice is soft but it has the alpha edge that she had used when talking to Dumbledore which forces Harry to calm, to submit to his chosen alpha.

"Mione, I'm scared." The fear is still present in his eyes but he is a hell of lot calmer than he was moments before.

"You don't have to be. You've seen me go through it, it doesn't hurt. Just imagine you're changing into your animagus. It's not so different from that."

Harry calms completely and smiles at his best friend. Hermione begins to smile back but both of their smiles disappear as Harry screams in pain and clutches his forehead. Hermione tries to reach out to her packmate as black mist oozes through his fingertips but falls to the ground as her bones begin to shift before she can reach him.

Seeing the rest of her pack trying to step toward them, Hermione commands them to, "Stay back!" before both she and Harry change completely.

The black mist leaking from Harry's head forms into a humanoid figure which shrieks in pain before dissolving completely as Harry finishes transforming into a black wolf quite similar to his animagus before Harry promptly faints.

Hermione approaches her best friend in her wolf form, curling around him and grooming him gently as she patiently waits for him to awake. The rest of her pack follows her lead, each of them curling up around them in a protective circle. The only exception being Neville who makes a quick run to his and Harry's dorm to grab some spare clothes for his friend.

Harry, however, doesn't wake for hours. In fact, it's not until after he transforms back into his human form that he finally awakes.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asks, worry shining brightly in her eyes.

"Amazing!" Harry grins more widely than any of his pack had ever seen him. "My head feels clear and light in a way it's never felt before and I can see everything clearly, I've never been able to do that before. Everything's sharper, Mione. Sound, smell, sight, touch. Is this how you feel every day?"

Hermione grins back, so incredibly happy that someone finally understood the things she loved about being a wolf. "It is. Now let's get you dressed and head back to the castle, I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

"I do but I think we should start with: what the bloody hell was that thing that came out of my head?" Harry asks as he tugs on the clothes Neville hands him.

"I don't know. But I have a feeling it's the thing that gave you your headaches and your nightmares. It's probably the thing that made your head hurt every time you looked at Quirrel our first year as well. We'll have to research it but I think it's safe to say that it's been there for a long time if you said that your head feels lighter and clearer than it ever has before. It was probably put there the night you got your scar considering how light your scar is now, it looks a lot less red than I've ever seen it," Hermione tells her best friend as she laces her fingers through Fred's, resting her head softly on his shoulder.

Fred smiles down at her and drops a kiss on the top of her head.

"And my glasses? Will I ever need them again?" Harry asks, practically vibrating with excess energy as he walks on her other side.

"I doubt it considering wolves can't wear glasses and I've never heard of a wolf with shit eyesight." Hermione stumbles a bit and Fred scoops her up in his arms, never faltering in their pace.

"There's a fresh batch of strawberry energy potion in my room, Mione. I'll bring some down for you at breakfast," Harry tells her, his query stopping for the moment.

"You didn't make it yourself did you?" Hermione mumbles as she snuggles into her mate's chest.

Harry laughs. "No. Daph made it with the recipe George and Lee tweaked to make it taste better. They're hoping to have completely eliminated the bitter taste with this batch."

"Mmm...Kay." Hermione drifts off to sleep...Only to be awoken when they get back to Gryffindor Tower and Fred sets her on her feet, handing her over to Daphne and Luna who lead her upstairs.

"Thank you," Hermione mumbles as Luna and Daphne help her get ready for the day, making sure she doesn't put of mismatched stockings or a that her shirt isn't put on inside out. Luna even goes so far as to braid back her unruly curls since neither she nor Daphne know the spell Hermione normally uses and Hermione doesn't want to wreck it in her groggy state.

"Any time," the girls chime in unison as Luna finishes the braid and Daphne double checks that Hermione's bag has everything she needs for the day in it.

"I don't know what I'd do without you guys." Hermione smiles at her two best girl friends, her two only girl friends really.

"Have one of your very awkward packbrothers helping you most likely, stuttering their way through the whole routine because they have no idea what they're doing," Daphne replies with a grin as she tosses her arm over Hermione's shoulders.

"Or have your clueless lover helping you out, most likely leading the two of you to a hell of a lot more than you getting ready," comes Luna's airy response as she wraps her thin arm around Hermione's waist.

"I'd pay just to seem them try to get up the girls' staircase," Hermione quips and all three girls laugh as they enter the common room.

"What're you three laughing at?" Lee asks with laughter in his own voice even if he didn't know what they were laughing at, any kind of laughter was contagious for a Marauder. Especially if it was laughter from someone you cared about.

"Nothing," the three girls chime in unison and the boys all smile good naturedly as Harry hands Hermione her energy potion.

Hermione and her pack (minus the usual member) head down to breakfast, back into the insanity that had started the moment Harry's name had come of of that damned cup. In fact, the only bit of sanity she or Harry got came in the form of their stoic potions professor but even that haven was wrecked by one Colin Creevey.

"Please, sir, I'm supposed to take Harry Potter [and Hermione Lupin] upstairs." 

Snape stared down his hooked nose at Colin, whose smile faded from his eager face. 

"[They have] another hour of Potions to complete," said Snape coldly. "[They] will come upstairs when this class is finished." 

Colin went pink. 

"Sir — sir, Mr. Bagman wants [them]," he said nervously. "All the champions have got to go, I think they want to take photographs. . . ." 

"Very well, very well," Snape snapped. "[You two], leave your things here, I want you back down here later to test your antidote." 

"Please, sir — [they've] got to take his things with [them]," squeaked Colin. "All the champions —" 

"Very well!" said Snape. "[Lupin,] Potter — take your bag[s] and get out of my sight!" 

Both teens scurry to grab their bags and slouching out of the room, neither of them particularly wanting to get their pictures taken or stories written about them.

Hermione isn't sure who reaches for whom first but she knows Harry's hand grips hers just as tightly as she grips his, telling each other silently that they aren't alone. That they've got each other's back. No matter what.

Colin doesn't seem to realise that neither of them are paying attention to his babbling and Hermione's glad for that. He' s a sweet kid but he doesn't always understand that some people just need space to think, that people are just human even if they're your idol.

Both packmates given the younger boy a forced smile as they reach their destination, leaving him behind. Their hands never leave each other's even when an obnoxious flash causes them both to flinch away and a growl to escape Harry's throat despite Hermione trying to comfort him because it's too soon after the full moon and since it had been his first full moon, he still wasn't used to all the side effects.

Before she can snap at whoever had the nerve to bombard them the moment they entered the room, someone beats her to the punch.

"Who do you think you are?" An unfamiliar voice rumbles, drawing Hermione's gaze to the Durmstrang champion.

"Rita Skeeter of The Daily Prophet." The woman holds her wrinkled hand out to the younger man but he just stares at it in distaste. "I'll be writing a story about you lovely champions."

"Not us you won't," Hermione snaps, drawing everyone's attention to her.

Skeeter raises a condescending eyebrow at the younger woman, a nasty smile tugging at her lips. "And just who do you think you are?"

"Someone who knows their way around the law and someone who knows exactly what kind of bug you are." A feral smile crosses Hermione's face as a look of horror contorts Skeeter's. It had been a hunch from some of the articles that had been posted about Sirius, her Dad, Harry, and even her Mom but it was a hunch that had just been confirmed. Skeeter was an animagus, an unregistered animagus, and considering no animals had been present when some of the quotes she'd gotten had been made, she had to be a bug. "I'd stick to the facts if I were you Miss Skeeter and I'd lose the Quick Quill."

"R-Right…" Skeeter stutters and fumbles through her clutch for an actual quill and notepad. "Let's get on with this. Yes." She snaps at the surprisingly silent Bagman once she puts herself back together.

The rest of the meeting passes swiftly, the smirk never leaving Hermione's lips, and Hermione's soon on her way to the library with a slight skip in her step after giving Harry a peck on the cheek and telling him to go find the rest of her pack because she had things to do. The first being research on just why Harry had changed last night which she wanted to do alone because she hadn't been well enough to be alone for weeks and even though she was still itching to be near Fred much more than she would normally be, she needed this. Everyone needs a bit of alone time every once in awhile so they don't go insane. She also had to think about how they were going to explain this to her Dad and Padfoot. It wasn't something they were likely to take well. Not to mention the thing that had come out of her best friend's head last night or the issue or not knowing what in the world the first task could be.

Her ears twitch slightly as she hears him walking over to her but she forces herself to keep her head down to her book, after all a human wouldn't have noticed him walking over unless they had been watching him and she didn't want to give him the wrong impression just because her werewolf senses were heightened this close to the full moon.

He clears his throat and she looks up, giving the older boy a warm smile as his scent surrounds her. He wasn't a part of her pack but his scent was warm and comforting, something she'd never felt before and that she didn't completely understand. It was a smell similar to that of her Mom's before her Dad had accepted her but not quite the same. Her instincts told her he would be important but that she just didn't know why yet.

"Hullo, my name is Viktor." His voice is deep and gruff. And he speaks slowly like he trying his hardest not to stumble over his words. (Which he most likely is considering English is not his first language.)

"Hello, Viktor, my name is Hermione. Is there something I can help you with?" She continues to smile at him and he slowly relaxes, giving her a small smile of his own.

"May I sit?" He gestures to the seat across from her, looking very insecure for a world famous Seeker. "Girls are afraid of you, give you wide range."

Hermione's laughter bubbles past her lips, making Viktor smile even wider. "I suppose I can be intimidating when I want to. Of course you can sit here. I don't imagine you get much quiet time."


	14. A Chapter of First

**It's been a few months but hopefully this extra long chapter makes up for it! This also happens to be the chapter where we dip into MA territory so if you were reading this under the mistaken impression that MA stood for Mother Approved, now would be a good time to stop reading. :o) And if you can guess where I borrowed that from, major props to you because that Mother Approved line belongs to me about as much as the characters in this story.**

 **Love,**

 **Adrien**

 **P.S. I'm pretty sure I responded to all the reviews from the last chapter but if I missed you, I am so sorry and I'm very thankful for your feedback! And to my anonymous reviewers:**

 **Guest (1): Thank you so much for all the lovely complements! I'm glad you're liking it despite how different everyone is from the way they were originally written. I hope you like this chapter as much as the rest of the story!**

 **Guest (2): I'm glad you do! Sorry it took me so long to put up this chapter!**

 **HH: Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter! I'm glad you liked the Tonks/Remus pairing for this one, I don't always do it but I do like their pairing.**

 **erica: Você terminou de ler em um dia perfeito! Espero que você goste do novo capítulo e muito obrigado por analisar, eu realmente aprecio isso. Você é muito doce. E desculpe-me se isso esgueira, eu tive que usar o Google Translate, por isso não tenho certeza do quão claro será.**

 **Disclaimer: This sandbox does not belong to me, I wouldn't currently be going into debt to put myself through school if it was, no matter how much I wish it did. Said sand box belongs to the amazing J. K. Rowling and the parts of the text** underlined like this **come directly from _Goblet of Fire_. (Though I don't think there are any direct quotes in this chapter.**

 **Chpt. 14: A Chapter of Firsts**

Fear grips her heart but she knows it's not her own, instinctively she knows the fear belongs to her mate even though she had never been able to feel his emotions this way before. Like they were her own. She's on her feet and out the door, following the pull in her heart that was stronger in that moment then she had ever heard it before. Harry kept pace with her easily, his new werewolf speed matching hers perfectly, while Neville sprinted toward the Astronomy Tower where the three of them had been heading to meet up with Daphne, Luna, Lee, and Draco. She'd asked them all to come so she could test a hypothesis, not that she'd told any of them that was why she'd asked them to come, but that didn't matter anymore because her mate was in trouble and his safety meant more to her than any of her curiosities.

The two werewolves round a corner at the same time the twins come from the other side, Hermione running straight into Fred and Harry running into George.

Harry and George fall on impact but Fred's arms immediately wrap around Hermione's waist, steadying her.

"Fred! What's going on?" Her voice is as frantic as her hands scrambling over her mate's body, searching for any sign of injury.

"Dragons...Dragons...Dragons," he keeps repeating the word in between deep gasps of air as he pulls her body as close to his own as he possibly can, burying his face into her neck so he can take in as much of her scent as possible.

"Dragons? Love, what's going on?" Hermione grips her mate's body to hers because they need the contact. Whatever had frightened had frightened them, had happened much too soon after the full moon.

"Dragons are the first task. Charlie came in from Romania with four of them. Since your magic is linked, I assume that means you two've got to fight together for one but all the other champions have to take on one on their own," George is the one to reply, his breath only slightly hitched while Fred continues mumbling and pulling Hermione closer to him than she thought possible.

Hermione's eyes widen and the first thing out of her mouth, surprises all three of her boys. "Does Viktor know?"

An animalistic growl, more suitable coming from her own throat than her mate's, rips through Fred's throat and he pulls her painfully close.

Harry takes a step forward, to protect her from the growling man in her arms, but a harsh look from Hermione has him looking down in submission.

George's eyes flicker from his brother to Hermione before locking on Hermione's commanding gaze and answering her question, "I don't know. But I saw Hagrid sneaking Madame Maxine into the forest in the direction of the dragons so Fleur definitely does. And Cedric won't know because none of them would have thought to tell him."

"Go tell the others what's going on then warn Viktor and Cedric about the dragons. Cover for Fred and I if we don't show up to dinner or the dorm tonight." Both her packmates nod before turning and heading in the direction of the Astronomy Tower.

Fred's growling had quieted but his grip hadn't loosened and Hermione had a feeling he wasn't going to any time soon.

"Dobby?" Hermione calls softly and Fred's growling picks up again.

"Master's Hermy called Dobby?" The little elf pops into the hallway moments later, his wide eyes staring up at her curiously because he wasn't used to her calling him.

"Could you take Fred and I to the come and go room please, the one you take Draco to when he needs to be alone?" Hermione keeps her voice soft and smooth, calming both the elf and her mate.

"Of course, Miss Hermy." Dobby grabbed a hold of her leg and apparated them both in a cozy bedroom setting with wall to ceiling book shelves, a nice bay window, and a fireplace crackingly in the corner. It was her dream home, the place that she had dreamed her and Fred would live in one day. "Is there anything else that Dobby can do for Miss Hermy?"

"That will be all, Dobby. Thank you very much, little cub." Hermione shoots the elf a grateful smile as she takes small steps toward the bed, Fred following his every movement.

"At your service, Miss Hermy." Dobby pops away before Hermione can say anything and Hermione turn her complete attention to her mate.

"Fred, love, can you look at me?" Hermione lays back on the bed, Fred's weight pushing her down into it as as she runs her fingers through his hair and down his back.

Fred takes two deep breaths before pulling back just enough to stare down into her eyes, his own eyes brimming with tears.

All the questions Hermione had planned to ask about his growl, about the emotions she had felt from him, about how he knew where she would be disappeared the moment her gaze met his. All the reassurances she had been planning to give him disappeared. And her hands gently cup his face, her fingers softly stroking his cheeks. "I'm here and I love you," is the only thing that comes out of her mouth before her lips crush against his.

Any space that had been put between them disappeared completely as Fred kissed her back, one of his legs slipping in between hers as he pressed his body as close to hers as he possibly could. Her hands slipped under her shirt and her nails rake across his back as his lips roam down her neck. His teeth graze her neck and a purr rumbles in her chest.

"Harder," she moans as her hips thrust up against his thigh instinctually.

Fred's teeth sink into her neck right above her collarbone and Hermione pulls his face back up to her, crushing her lips against his fiercely as she flips him onto his back. His hands slip under her shirt, tugging it up and over her head as she straddled his waist. Her hands follow his lead, tugging at the hem of his shirt that he almost never tucked into his pants no matter how much she scolded him for it. He sits up just enough for her to get it off and toss it to the ground. Hermione's lips travel down Fred's neck as his hands run up her legs and under her skirt. Her teeth graze his neck and and he groans as he grinds his hips against hers.

"Please," he breathes.

Her teeth sink into his collarbone on the same side he'd bitten her.

He flips her back onto her back, resting in between her thighs. "Do you want to stop?" he breathes in between kisses.

"No. Do you?" she breathes back, her eyes never leaving his.

"No." He kisses her sweetly then pulls away. "I love you more than anything."

"More than anything," she replies before pulling him in for another heated kiss.

The rest of their clothes were quickly thrown across the room where they would have to search for them later but neither of them could find it in themselves to care about it in that moment. Then Fred is pushing into her, kissing away her tears as he stretches her for the first time. "I love you," he whispers over and over again in between kisses. "More than anything," she whispers back as she runs her hands along his back in an attempt to distract herself from the pain. When the pain disappears, she's wrapping her legs around Fred's waist and pulling him closer when he thrusts into her for the second time. Their breathing becomes erratic and their thrusts faster. The familiar coil in Hermione's stomach that twists every time Fred enters a room, tightens harder than she ever thought possible before bursting inside her at the same time Fred freezes on top of her, both lovers once again sinking their teeth into the marks they had made on their partners as they come together for the first time.

"I love you," Fred murmurs, kissing the top of her head as his fingers dance across her bare back a little while later.

"More than anything," Hermione murmurs back, placing a kiss over his heart.

"If I ask you something, do you promise not to get angry?" Fred asks, attempting to avoid her eyes when she looks up at him in concern.

Hermione places her hand on his cheek, forcing his gaze to meet hers. "Of course, love. What's bothering you so much?"

"Why are you so interested in Krum?" She would have laughed had genuine fear not filled her mate's gaze with that question.

"Oh, love, that's what you're worrying over." She leans up and kisses him softly before pulling back and brushing a stray lock of hair from his eyes. "He's a possibility, love. If someone in our pack chooses him as a mate, he could become a part of our pack. I just have to figure out who's possibility he is. That's why I wanted everyone together today."

Fred looks stunned for a moment before grinning widely. "How in hell are you going to figure that out?"

"The smell. Before my Dad accepted my Mom as his mate, her scent comforted me. Viktor's smell is similar but stronger, I think it's because I'm not the alpha of my Dad's pack but I am the alpha of this one. However, his scent isn't as strong as Daph's or Harry's. I think that's because the only way he would join our pack is if he mates with one of the current members while Daph and Harry each hold spots in the pack on their own."

"Wait...Daph and Harry, they're mates?"

"They're possi… Wait, no. Because of the bond Harry and I created, he became a werewolf so that means that he and Daphne are for sure mates now." At her mate's confused gaze, Hermione continues her explanation, "Normal humans have many options of people to mate with and, if said humans aren't a part of a wolf pack, then they can break that bond at any time without any major consequence. If they are a part of a wolf pack, however, then whatever possibility that is accepted on both sides is their forever mate. They can survive if one of them dies but they will never love another person the way they love their mate. Wolves, on the other hand, have one mate who they are forever connected to from the moment they meet. Being away from them creates a physical toll on both bodies though it hurts the wolf more until they complete the bond. Once the bond is created, one cannot survive without the other."

"So if I die, you will too?" Fred asks, concern flooding his gaze.

"And if I die, you die," Hermione replies, smiling sadly as she runs her thumb along her mate's cheek.

"Is there anything else I should know about mating?" Fred turns his head, placing a kiss on the palm of her hand and smiles at her softly.

"I don't know. Every mating is different and I've never seen a completed bond before. I've read about them but everything is extremely vague, the books just say that we become even more connected than we already were which doesn't tell us anything. And I can't ask my Dad because he and my Mom haven't marked one another and I don't know if they ever will. My Dad hasn't accepted the wolf as a part of him, he still sees it as a separate being so his transformations still take a toll on him. He may respect the wolf but he still fears it on some level."

Confusion clouds Fred's gaze as he stares as her. "Why does he fear his wolf? He's lived with it his whole life, it is him."

"Because he was taught to fear it. He grew up in a world that feared him, that he had to leave because the discrimination against our kind kept him from getting a job. He grew up in a world where control was everything and losing control was disgraceful. He was told he was dangerous so often that he started believing it himself. He doesn't see that if he follows his heart that he doesn't need to worry about the wolf. The wolf only fights for what our hearts want. That side is the side of us that protects us even if it means protecting us from ourselves. It's the side that keeps us alive when our head is telling us to give up. It's the side of us that is driven by protecting our own above all else."

"How do you know so much when all the books tell us the opposite?" Fred asks, genuine curiosity shining in his eyes.

"Because I listened to my wolf when I was first bitten. I trusted my wolf from the moment that part of my soul was brought to life because I had grown up with my Dad who has done nothing but protect me from the moment he met me. Had my Dad not transformed into a werewolf, I would have died in the woods before anyone found me. He saved my life as a wolf and I could never bring myself to fear something that had done nothing but take care of me."

"Will you change me?" The question makes Hermione's eyes widen in surprise.

"If that's what you want, I will. But I think we should wait to see what all our bond entails before taking that step."

Fred nods, grinning widely at her. "We can do it when I come to stay with you for the summer so I can get used to all the enhanced senses without having a bunch of people around to notice. Even with the fake glasses, people are noticing the changes in Harry. Especially since his scar has faded so suddenly. I wouldn't want to put more suspicion on you than there already is because I'm changing too."

Hermione smiles at her mate and kisses him softly before laying her head on his chest once more, her eyes drifting shut as Fred plays with her hair.

The two teens walk down to breakfast the next morning in the clothes Draco had had Dobby bring them this morning when Daphne told him they hadn't come back to the dorms by the time she'd left that night.

"So what are we going to do?" Harry asks as she plops into the seat next to him.

Hermione sighs, running her fingers through her hair. "I have no idea." How did anyone take on a dragon? Especially when she wanted to avoid hurting the poor thing as much as she possibly could, it was just as much the dragon's choice to be a part of this competition as it had been Harry's.

"Why don't you just try talking to them, Harry?" Luna's airy voice draws the pack's attention to the pretty blonde. "You do speak parseltongue don't you?" she asks when she sees the confused looks of everyone in their group.

Hermione's eyes widen almost immediately, quickly followed by the eyes of her Marauders, as the realization hits that dragons are just as much reptiles as snakes. Just much older. "Luna, if this table wasn't in between us right now, I would kiss you! You're brilliant!" Hermione grins widely at her packmate whose smile widens even further as George and Lee bombard her with sloppy kisses on both her cheeks, George smashing Neville in between himself and the petite blonde because Neville hadn't gotten out of the way in time.

Laughter bursts from their group at the spectacle being made by the two older boys and it isn't until the laughter calms down that Harry finally get the chance to ask, "I still don't understand, why does it matter that I can speak parseltongue?"

"Dragons are reptiles just like snakes, Harry." A grin begins tugging at her best friend's lips until it's identical to hers which is borderline maniacal.

"We'll have to test it," he states and she nods in agreement.

"Tonight," she states, knowing that he'll agree.

"I'll bring the cloak." It's Harry's turn to nod.

"We can leave right after dinner." Both smile and nod before turning back to the rest of their pack who are staring at them with wide eyes.

"Now I know why most people find it creepy when Georgie and I finish eachother's sentences," Fred grumbles from beside Hermione.

"Excuse you. Harry and I are not creepy." She tries to shoot her mate a dirty look but the smile tugging at the corner of her mouth ruins the effect.

Fred stares at her with wide eyes as the rest of her pack looks at her like she's insane.

"You heard that?" It's his voice again but she's looking at him this time and his lips don't move.

"Hermione...Are you alright, love?" Harry asks, touching her arm lightly but her eyes don't move from her mate's.

"I did," she thinks back and his eyes widen even further.

"Bloody hell," she and Fred they think in unison.

"I guess that's one side effect neither of us thought about," Fred laughs nervously, running his fingers through his hair.

"Lupa, what's going on?" Lee asks, concern identical to the rest of her pack shines through his dark eyes until she gives him a comforting smile and her pack relaxes in unison.

"I think that's something best talked about behind closed doors," Hermione states, meeting the eyes of each of her packmates at their table before scanning the table across the hall from them and meeting the silver gaze of their wayward packmate.

It isn't until after classes have ended for the day that the entire pack manages to slip away into the Room of Requirement. Neville is the first to show up, his scent surrounding Hermione and causing her eyes to widen as the realization strikes her.

"You alright, Mione?" Neville asks, concern coating his voice.

"Can I ask you a question, Nev?" She asks in return.

"Of course you can, you've never had to ask before." Confusion wars with concern on his face.

That's because she didn't know how to ask. She didn't even know why she felt like she had to. It's not like it mattered either way. But it had to do with her pack and if Viktor really was a potential mate for Nev, her packmate deserved to know. "I've been meaning to ask you since the Durmstrang students came and I saw you watching them like Daph and Lu but I just haven't had the chance, we haven't had any time alone lately… Do you like boys, Nev? I mean, the same way that Lu, Daph, and I do."

Neville's quiet for a few moments, so long that Hermione almost thinks that he isn't going to answer her, before quietly asking, "Would it change anything if I did?"

Hermione throws her arms around her packmate, pulling him into a tight hug. "Never, Nev. You're a part of this family and we will always love and accept you, no matter who you love."

Neville hugs her back just as tightly, his entire body relaxing in her arms even as the next words come out of his mouth, "The rest of the wizarding world isn't going to feel that way."

"You can't change who you love just like I can't change the fact that I'm a werewolf and neither of us should want to change. The only thing that matters is that your family supports you."

Hermione feels her packmate smile against her neck as he squeezes her a bit more tightly.

The two packmates sit in silence for a few moments longer before Hermione breaks it once more, "Have you had a chance to talk to Viktor at all, Nev?"

"Krum?" Hermione nods, smiling softly at his confusion clad face. "I haven't, why?"

"You should." Hermione grins mischievously at her packmate and Neville opens his mouth to reply but is cut off by Hermione's three marauders stumbling through the door with suspicious smiles on their faces.

"What did you three do?" The question is barely out of her mouth before an angry Daphne and attempting to look angry but really holding in chuckles Harry burst into the door, attached at the hip...literally.

Hermione and Neville burst out laughing as Luna and Draco enter the room and immediately join in on the laughter, the marauder's and Harry's laughter quickly following the others and stealing the wind from Daphne's angry sails as she to begins to smile and laugh.

"Can I ask why you three decided to stick two of your packmates together?" Hermione asks once everyone's laughter has subsided and the entire pack is sitting in a cozy semicircle around the coffee table and fireplace.

"Because locking them-," George starts.

"-in a closet-," Lee continues.

"-is too cliche," Fred finishes.

"It's about time," Hermione nods, smiling widely at her Marauders then turning toward Daphne and Harry who are gaping at her. "What? You two have been dancing around each other since our first year."

"We have not!" Harry and Daphne exclaim in unison, both of their faces redder than Hermione had ever seen them.

"You have too," everyone else in the pack replies, making their two packmates' faces even more red than they were moments before.

"So what do they have to do to undo your spell?" Neville asks as he leans back in the couch.

"Kiss," her three Marauders reply simply, shrugging their shoulders.

Hermione's eyes widen a bit because, even though that's what she had assumed would release her two packmates, she hadn't thought about just what might happen when they did kiss considering how new of a werewolf Harry was. He wasn't used to the heightened senses and emotions, especially when it came to his mate. "Um..you might want to wait until you're alone to free yourselves," Hermione suggests. "You'll thank me for it later, trust me," she cuts them off before either of them can ask her why. "But you should probably do it before dinner so that you aren't forced into doing it in front of the entire castle." And so that it doesn't hinder us after dinner when we go to see the dragons, she thinks to herself.

Sorry, love. I didn't even think about Harry and Daphne being mates or that you needed to sneak out tonight, Fred thinks back, startling Hermione. She'd forgotten the reason they were all meeting up before dinner.

You were just having a bit of fun, love. There's nothing to be sorry for. Hermione smiles lovingly down at her mate and runs her fingers through his hair where he is sitting in front of her, leaning against her legs and tracing random designs on her ankle.

"Are you two quite done?" Daphne asks, raising her signature bitch brow.

"We are, thank you for asking so politely," Hermione replies, grinning cheekily at her packmate.

Daphne rolls her eyes, her own smile tugging at her lips.

The rest of their time together as a pack passes quickly with Hermione and Fred explaining what they knew so far about their completed bond so far as well as what a possibility was and why they were important to the pack. And all too soon, the pack was going their separate ways to kill the last bit of time before dinner and to give Harry and Daphne the time to separate before dinner.

Two very red faced teens entered the Great Hall fifteen minutes late for dinner that night, their hands tightly intertwined and large smiles on their faces, but other than that dinner ran smoothly and it wasn't long before Harry and Hermione were sneaking through the Forbidden Forest underneath the invisibility cloak.

"Mione?" Harry murmurs, his voice too low for any human to pick up, about halfway into their journey.

"Yes?" Hermione replies at the same volume. Having someone else who was a werewolf was really helpful sometimes.

"Daphne's my mate." It's not a question but she nods her head anyways in reply. "Is that why you told us to wait until we were alone to kiss?" Hermione nods again. "How long have you known?"

"I've known she was a possibility since a little while after I figured out Fred was my mate but I've known she was your true mate since you turned."

"Why didn't you tell us?" He doesn't look angry or disappointed, just curious.

"Because you were already headed in that direction and I didn't want either of you to feel like you had to get together just because you were eachother's possibilities and you were in the same pack."

Her best friend smiles at her, his eyes sparkling like newly polished emeralds. "Thank you."

"Always, love." Hermione grins back.

The rest of their walk is spent in the kind of companionable silence only the two of them could share until the roaring of a dragon filled their ears and their steps quickened. It wasn't until the words came through in that same ear piercing roar that Hermione realised that the roars coming from this dragon were screams of desperation: "My babies! Where are my babies?!"

"Did you hear that?" Hermione asks, tears filling her eyes and seeping out of the corners.

"I did but why did you?" Harry replies, confusion over why she understood the dragon warring with the heartbreak for the poor creature.

"It must be because Parseltongue is tied to your magic and our magic is now one."

"If that's the case then will I be able to read Fred's mind as well? Because I'd rather not be inside my sister's mate's head."

"I'm not sure, love. That's something we'll have to look into but for now let's focus on these creatures."

Harry nods and they continue creeping forward only to freeze when they see a burly redhead standing beside the cage of the crying creature, stroking the giant's leg.

"I'm so sorry, beautiful girl. I wish you didn't have to go through this for a stupid competition but we didn't have a choice. If we hadn't brought you willingly, they would have shut us down and taken you by force. And who knows what would have happened to you and your babies if someone else had brought them. At least this way, you're all with people who will keep you as safe as we can and who will make sure your babies aren't hurt at all," The large man spoke softly to the creature, slowly calming her down.

"Is that?" Harry asks, his wide eyes meeting Hermione's.

"I think so," Hermione replies and she's moving out from under the cloak before she even realises what she's doing.

"Hermione?" Harry questions but she just continues following the tug in her gut.

"Charlie?" The word is out of her mouth before she can stop it and the larger man is spinning around with his wand out and a wary look on his face less than a moment later. His scent wafted over her as he moves and a smile tugs at her lips, he's a possibility for someone in her Dad's pack and considering Sirius is the only packmember left in his pack besides her Mum and herself, that means that Charlie is one of his possibilities.

"Who are you?" He growls, glaring slightly at her.

"My name's Hermione, I'm friends with your younger brothers George and Fred."

"Don't let Fred hear you say that, he'd get quite offended being called anything less than your boyfriend," Harry's voice and sudden appearance make Charlie jump and point his wand toward the other boy before his eyes widen in recognition.

"What are you two doing here? Champions aren't supposed to know about the first task." Charlie still hasn't put his wand down or dropped his protective stance in front of the dragon.

"Well, all five of us do so there's no use in even trying to keep it a secret anymore. We're just here to test a theory," Hermione states matter of factly.

"I don't care who you are, I won't let you hurt my dragons. You'll just have to wait until the day of the First Task to use whatever nasty little jinxes and hexes you've managed to come up with."

"But we don't want to hurt her," Harry tells Charlie.

"We just want to talk to her," Hermione finishes her best friend's sentence.

"Talk to her?" Charlie raises a disbelieving eyebrow but the curiosity in his voice tell Hermione that at least part of him trusts them, part of him recognizes her as someone he can trust. Part of his possible pack.

"We can both speak Parseltongue," Hermione states.

"And we had a theory that dragons could understand it since they're reptiles," Harry continues.

"A theory which was proved correct when we were headed this way and we heard her crying out for her babies," Hermione finishes.

"Can you tell her that I promise to keep her babies safe and that I'll do everything I can to heal her after the tournament is over?" Charlie asks after staring at the two younger wizards with a calculating gaze for a few moments.

"You can tell him that I already know, young one," the dragon's voice, much calmer than before, startles both Harry and Hermione.

Hermione nods to the dragon and turns her attention back to Charlie, "She already knows."

The following days leading up to the first task consist of classes, long days in the library trying to figure out how to save the dragons as legally as possible (though they were determined to do it illegally if necessary and Charlie had agreed to help them either way) more than studying for their actual classes, and sneaking away to visit Charlie and the dragons who Harry and Hermione have come to consider family even if they were not part of their pack or her Dad's pack.

Tesserry, which translates to The Protective and more than fits the first dragon they had spoken to, turned out to be the youngest of all the dragons but also the fiercest of them all in her protection of not just her young but the rest of the dragons present as well as Charlie who had always treated them well and the two younger wizards once she had taken them under her wing. She was a hungarian horntail. Ummissae was the next dragon to accept the young wizards and her gentle nature was well represented in the translation of her name which means Gentle Mind. Why anyone would rip away this gentle creature's children and force her into a competition that goes against her own nature, neither of the teens could figure out but Charlie provided them with the answer by stating that they only had four full-grown dragons on the reserve that had unhatched eggs. Which lead to Harry and Hermione being even more disgusted in the laziness of their government. Ummissae was a Chinese Fireball. Qyryt, which translates to The Squealer, came next and her sense of humor and love of laughter is what kept the rest of the dragons' spirits high even in this terrible situation. She was a Swedish Short-Snout. Ladus, which translates to Eternal Flame, was the last dragon to accept them as well as the oldest of the lot. She later told the teens that she was the oldest dragon still alive though Hermione and Harry felt that she was holding something back. Not that they could blame her. They would be wary as well in her situation. Ladus was a Welsh Green.

Even as the two teens were waiting for the First Task to begin in a big tent with the other champions, they were trying to think of another way to get the dragons to safety that didn't cost so much money that not even Sirius (who was the richest person either teen knew being head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black) could provide. Maybe Sirius, her Mum, and her Dad could help with their brainstorming when they met with the rest of their pack after the first task. Harry and Hermione's pack had been more worried about the two champions' health the past few days than they had about why exactly they were stretching themselves so thin so their brain power would be an added bonus as well. After all, fifteen brains was better than three.

"Where's your head, love?" Harry pulls Hermione from her thoughts as he slings his arm around her waist, resting his head on top of hers. When had he gotten so tall?

"I'm just worrying about the dragons, I don't want to see them hurt," Hermione tells her best friend as she leans her head against her best friend's shoulder.

"I don't either, love."

The two teens sit in silence for a few moments, watching Fleur and Cedric ware a hole in the ground as they anxiously pace the tent while Viktor sat on the cot across from them with his head in his hands and his eyes closed.

"Her-mio-ninny, Harry?" Viktors voice draws the attention of all the other champions in the tent.

"Yes," the two youngest champions query in unison.

"I won't be harming my dragon. I know how much they mean to you and harming an innocent creature is wrong. The spell I'm using will blind my dragon for a moment but won't otherwise hurt it," Viktor's voice is strong, his eyes flickering from Harry to Hermione.

Identical smiles tug at both Harry and Hermione's lips, a bit of the tension leaving their shoulders. They should have known their friend and possible packmate would realise how much the dragons meant to them and would do everything possible to not bring them harm.

"I'm hoping not to hurt them either. I'm transfiguring one of the rocks to look like another animal in an attempt to distract mine, It's not fair what they're doing to these creature against their will and it would be wrong of me to harm a chained creature no matter how powerful they may be," Cedric tells them before either Harry or Hermione can respond to Viktor.

"I didn't wish to harm them either, it's barbaric. The only plan I could come up with was disillusioning myself and I doubt that would fool a dragon, the one of the most brilliant creatures on the planet. Smarter than any witch or wizard." Fleur looked so sad to have not been able to find anything, so different from her usual uppity demeanor that surprised every champion in the tent.

Harry's gaze meets Hermione's, wide grins splitting both their lips. "You should do it anyway," they tell the older girl in unison, turning their smiles to the other three champions. "Trust us," Harry tells them as Hermione focuses on her mate, she'd never tried to reach him from this far away before.

 _Fred?_ She asks in her mind, feeling slightly ridiculous not being able to see her mate when she was trying to speak with him even if it were in their minds.

 _Lupa? What wrong, love? Are you and Harry alright? I knew we shouldn't have left you alone._ Fred's frantic thoughts reply almost immediately.

 _I'm fine, love. I just need to try something._ She switches over to Parseltongue in her mind. _Can you understand me?_

 _Of course I can understand you, love. What's going on?_ Confusion floods her mind, drowning out her mental squeals.

 _That was Parseltongue, Fred! Love, you can understand Parseltongue!_ Hermione mentally grins at her lover.

 _Ok. That's great but why did you decide to tell me this now?_ Fred is still completely confusing though excitement over his new ability has begun to bleed into his thoughts.

 _Because it means that none of the dragons or champions have to get hurt in this task. I just need you to explain to the dragons what is going to happen before Fleur, Cedric, and Viktor come out. Just tell whichever dragon they are up against that you are youngling Hermione's marked mate and then explain what each champion is going to do so that they don't feel threatened. When Viktor comes out, tell the dragon to let his spell hit her. The spell won't hurt her in the slightest, it will only blind her for a few moments. When Cedric comes out, tell his dragon to chase whatever creature he has transfigured his rock to be. He doesn't want to harm her and he is hoping his distraction will prevent that. When Fleur comes out, tell the dragon to just ignore the disillusioned witch. I know they can see through that spell but it's Fleurs only plan and she wants to avoid harming the dragon if possible._ Hermione explains quickly, hoping her mate catches everything.

 _Got it, Lupa. I won't let you down._

 _You never could. I love you._ A warmth washes over Hermione's mind like her mate is mentally hugging her and she attempts to send the feeling back. SHe could really get used to this connection.

 _Until the very end,_ Fred replies.

 _Even after,_ is the last thought Hermione sends her mate before turning her attention to Harry and nodding.

A grin splits Harry's face and he hugs his best friend a little tighter. They don't have time to further celebrate the safety of their friends or to explain themselves to the other contestants because at that moment, the judges come marching through the tent flap.


	15. Fourth Year Fast Forward

**Hey guys! A lot has gone down since the last time I posted that I'm sure you don't want to hear about and that I don't really want to write about but if you're still reading and reviewing, I am so amazed by and appreciative of you and if you're not, I completely understand and I'm just glad you read this story to begin with. Two good things have come about since the last time I wrote though:**

 **1\. An amazing reader reached out to me and told me how much my stories (this story in particular) meant to them. I already responded to them and they know who they are but I just wanted to say thank you here as well. You made me remember why I started writing these stories to begin with. Why I started writing at all. So thank you. So much.**

 **2\. This story was nominated for the Shrieking Shack Society's Mischief Managed Awards again this year (2018) and we actually won 2nd place for Best Kid Fic without me even letting you guys know it was nominated so thank you to everyone who loved this enough to vote! Hahaha, maybe next year we'll get first place.**

 **To round out this crazy long Author's Note before we get on to the chapter, I'm going to be finishing this story by September (and hopefully Perfection Does Not Exist too)! I have a lot of time on my hands now that classes are out and I only work weekends so I plan to use that time to get back into writing.**

 **Hope you like this chapter!**

 **Love,**

 **Adrien**

 **P.S. I'm sorry for not responding to reviews! I just don't remember who I have and haven't responded to anymore but I really appreciate you all and I will start responding to you again now that I'm going to be updating regularly again.**

 **Disclaimer: Definitely don't own anything recognizable from Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be going into debt for my degree.**

 **Chpt. 15: Fourth Year Fast Forward**

 **An Uneventful First Task**

Harry and Hermione laid calmly on one of the cots, their hands clasped together and their eyes closed as they push their magic silently between them. Viktor and Fleur's pacing slows as Bagman's commentating becomes progressively more confused, like he can't believe that the dragon is really falling for Cedric's transfiguration. Bagman's tone changes from confusion to disbelief when the next dragon completely ignores a disillusioned Fleur and backs away from Viktor's spell. And then it's Hermione and Harry's turn and the two best friends walk calmly out into the arena with their hands still clasped in between them and their wands in their free hands.

"Sonorus," the two teens cast the spell in unison.

"Hello Tesserry," the two teens greet their friend in unison.

"How are you doing?" Harry asks.

"Are your eggs alright?" Hermione queries.

"Hello young ones. Both myself and my children are doing fine. Charlie has kept us all safe and your fellow champions have done everything they can not to harm us for this terrible show. Please let your friends know that we are very thankful and let the young gruff one know that Ummissae is fine and she does not blame him for what he had to do for this barbaric competition. He was distressed when he left the ring and none of us want him to feel guilty," Tesserry replies, giving the two teens her normal toothy smile (making it look to everyone in the stands that she was barring her teeth since they didn't know her like the two teens and Charlie did).

"We'll be sure to pass that on to Viktor, thank you for playing along."

 **Another Fateful Full Moon**

 _Should have expected it._ She's not sure if the words are hers, her mate's, her best friend's, or all three of theirs but they're true no matter who they came from. The rest of their pack doesn't need to be ordered to back away like they had with Harry, they just do. Fred doesn't freak out as he changes like her brother had. Maybe part of him had expected it. Maybe it was because this is something he wanted. Either way, she's glad because being calm means being clear headed and having a pain free change.

Adrenaline pumps through her veins as her skin darkens, her fur sprouting. And then she's in her wolf form and taking in the slew of wolves around her including the most beautiful wolf she had ever seen in her mate whose form is identical to his animagus aside from the fact that he's a bit bigger.

 _This is amazing!_ Fred's voice enters her mind as he hops around her, Lee and George's animaguses on his tail.

 **The Unexpected Task**

"Mione?" Neville's nervous voice pulls Hermione from the Dark Arts text she had disguised as an Ancient Runes text. The so called light side wouldn't understand that to beat the Dark Arts, you at least have to know what you're up against. You can't beat a monster you know nothing about.

"What's up, Nev?" Hermione shuts her book as Neville perches on the coffee table in front of her armchair. Everyone else was at Quidditch practice so they had some relative privacy for the moment.

"Viktor has asked me to accompany him to the Yule Ball." Neville wrings his hands together, looking anywhere but at Hermione.

"Do you want to go with him?" Hermione asks, pacing her hands over his and forcing him to meet her gaze.

"Yes." His answer is said with confidence and with hesitation.

"Are you ready for everyone to know?"

"I-I don't know." His hands grows clammy under hers and his voice loses confidence.

"Then that's what you need to decide because Viktor deserves an answer and you both deserve to be happy. Just know that your pack will be behind you no matter what you decide and no matter what anyone else throws at you if you end up deciding to go with Viktor." Hermione smiles softly at Neville and squeezes his hands softly.

Neville smiles back, the tension leaving his shoulders.

 **The Yule Ball**

"They look happy," Hermione sighs, tearing her eyes away from Viktor and Neville and smiling softly at her best friend as the slowly rotate to the right of the new couple.

"They all do," Harry replies, his eyes roaming over the rest of their pack who were all circling Viktor and Neville in various pairings on the dance floor, protecting the new couple from the malicious gazes and comments and possible hexes.

Hermione follows his gaze, laughter bursting from her mouth at the squeal that escapes Daphne's mouth as she is spun from George's arms into Fred's unexpectedly. Her laughter dies, her lips tugging down in a slight frown when her eyes land on Lee whose sad gaze is trained on George's new-found mate who they planned to officially introduce to the pack after the second task: Angelina Johnson.

"Most of them," she murmurs, leaning her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Do you want to try to talk to him?"

"He'll come to us when he's ready. If we try to push him, he'll just cut himself off from us."

"He'll be ok, love, we'll be here for him when he's ready," Harry whispers, squeezing Hermione softly in an offer of comfort.

 **Gillyweed for the Win**

"I don't think I'll ever get over how disgusting this stuff tastes," Harry grumbles after swallowing the gillyweed Neville had made sure each of them had the night before.

"I'm sure Neville will want to hear all about it when we get him away from the merpeople," Hermione drawls, rolling her eyes at her best friend.

The cannon goes off before Harry can respond.

"Race you to him!" Hermione yells, pushing Harry off the dock before diving in herself.

Harry zooms by her, nudging her with one of his webbed hands as he passes her and they both speed toward the mervillage like they had practiced many times since they figured out the egg.

 **Portkey Problems**

 _This probably wasn't our best idea_ , Harry thinks as he and Hermione sprint toward the portkey.

 _I'd like to point out that it was your idea_ , Hermione snipes back in her mind as she glares at her best friend.

 _I didn't want to risk Viktor, Cedric, or Fleur coming with…BLOODY HELL!_ Harry falls to the ground, petrified by Pettigrew.

 _I really hate you right now, Harry!_ Hermione screams through their bond as she hexes Pettigrew, trying to keep him from her fallen packmate.

 _Just go!_ Harry replies.

 _Don't be stupid!_ Hermione snaps, half tempted to hex him instead of the rat in front of her.

 _LOOK OUT!_ Harry's warning is two seconds too late as Nagini lashes out at Hermione's leg but it's enough of a warning to keep the snake's fangs from sinking in. Instead the fangs graze her leg and pain flares through her tendons.

 _Don't freak out_ , Hermione warns as she collapses to the ground, a plan forming in her mind.

 _I'm freaking out_ , Harry replies, hysteria and humor warring in his mind.

"Leave her, the venom will kill her in minutes and then she'll be a nice snack for Nagini," Voldemort's voice rasps, stopping Pettigrew from shooting off another spell and Hermione from giving away her plan.

Hermione silently flicks her wrist and slowly begins levitating the portkey toward her.

 **A Shit Way to Start the Summer**

"They're going to put plaques on these beds for us by the time we graduate Hogwarts," Harry sighs, leaning his head back into the pillows of his usual bed in the hospital wing.

"I think you're right, love," Hermione laughs, her head rolling tiredly to the side so she can look at her best friend from her own hospital bed.

"No one's going to believe us, are they?" Harry rolls his head to the side, his tear-filled emerald eyes gleaming with unshed tears when his gaze finally meet hers.

"The people who matter will," Hermione murmurs, reaching out to her best friend.

"But Fudge will corrupt everyone else," Harry states.

"Most likely," Hermione will never lie to her best friend.

 **The Importance of Education**

"War is coming!" Harry yells, barely containing his growl as he slams his fist on the table and glares at the members of The Order of the Phoenix around him and the rest of his pack currently present. "You don't have time to sit around making passive aggressive plans that will end up in you looking to a child to save you for the second time. Especially when that child's parents are dead because of your mistakes. I wasn't old enough to do anything then, I wasn't even old enough to talk when you guys fucked up the first time. But I am now. And I have been fighting this war from the moment I entered the wizarding world. I have faced Riddle three times in the past four years. I have beat him three times in the past four years without any of your help. If you won't help us, we are more than capable of handling ourselves."

"You're in school, you need to focus on your educations and your futures. Let those of us who are of age handle this while you focus on being children," Molly Weasley states then turns her attention to Dumbledore. "This is why they shouldn't have been allowed here in the first place, these meetings are no place for children."

"We have never had the opportunity to be children," Hermione's cold voice cuts through the air, drawing the attention of every person in the room. "My birth mother was murdered in front of me and before that my birth father beat me regularly. My life was always about survival. Even when Dad took me in, I still had nightmares. Hell, I STILL have nightmares. I can never have a normal childhood. And Harry can never have another childhood either because of you people. You decided to place him with his aunt and uncle who are terrified of magic, who have ALWAYS been terrified of magic. How did you think that would turn out? Why did none of you ever check on him? He is the savior of your world, he should have been checked on. He should NEVER have been left with strangers. He will NEVER have a childhood because of you."

"You can't just drop out of school," Dumbledore states calmly, his eyes twinkling as he tries to enter Hermione's mind.

"Then let us take our NEWTS," Harry states, his emerald eyes glowing with power.

"We're ready and we have been ready since the end of our second year, we have been skating by and it's time for us to stop," Hermione continues, her magic melding with her best friend's as they stand together. This was all a part of their plan, Dumbledore can't brush off a reasonable requests in front of so many of his followers and once they were allowed to study ahead, their packmates would need to be allowed to as well. Dropping out had never been a part of their plan, their educations would make their futures and they had always planned to make it to the future they were all fighting for.

"If you can prove that you are up to par by the end of the summer, you can take your NEWTS on the first day of school," Dumbledore concedes.

 **When War Comes Knocking, You Answer the Fucking Door**

 _THUD!_ Hermione's eyes snap open and she rolls out of bed, her wand in her hand before her feet have touched the ground.

"Love?" Fred gets out of bed behind her and Harry scrambles for his own wand.

A soft, familiar presence pressing at her mind has her sprinting down the stairs without explaining.

"Cub?! DON'T—"

She opens the door and falls to her knees, ignoring her dad's warning. "Draco," she cries, brushing his bloodied hair out of his face with one hand as she uses every healing incantation she can remember.

"I—" Draco coughs, his breaths coming out in wheezes. "I couldn't do it."

"Couldn't do what?" Hermione asks, her own voice breaking with worry for her packmate.

"Become…a…deatheater."


	16. Seventh Year Slow Down

**Hey guys! I have a favor to ask. I've been trying to find this story that I read a while back but I can't find it for the life of me so if any of you recognize it and can help me find it, I'd really appreciate it. I don't remember much but it's a Drarry fic where Harry and Draco are both professors at Hogwarts (I think Neville might be too but I can't remember for sure). They go to an award ceremony/potions gala type thing together. Harry thinks it's all for Draco but then Harry is presented an award in place of his mum for the creation of the potion that has made it possible for same sex couples to have children that are biologically theirs. During his acceptance speech, he comes out for the first time. I know that's not much to go on but that's all I can remember. Hopefully someone recognizes it, I really loved that story.**

 **Hope y'all like this chapter!**

 **Love,**

 **Adrien**

 **P.S. Here's some replies to reviews I couldn't respond to directly:**

 **Guest: Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter just as much!**

 **burungmalam: I'm not surprised you had forgotten, it's been a long time! I'm glad you still like it though and hope this next chapter makes you just as excited!**

 **Disclaimer: Definitely don't own anything recognizable from Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be going into debt for my degree.**

 **Chpt. 16: Seventh Year Slow Down**

"Stupid…Motherfucking…Meddling…" Hermione growls, trying to shove her trunk into the storage space in their compartment. "WHY—" _Whack!_ "—WON'T—" _Whack!_ "—THIS STUPID TRUNK—" _Whack!_ "GO IN!" _Whack! Whack! Whack!_ Angry tears blur Hermione's vision as she continues to hit her trunk.

"Love, calm down," Fred murmurs, wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist as he gently stops her from hitting her trunk.

"How did he outplay us?" Hermione's tearful voice in muffled by her mate's shirt but every werewolf in the compartment understands her perfectly clear and those who aren't werewolves get the gist.

"Dumbledore only set us back a year, love. We have a year to regroup and figure out how we are going to beat Riddle, no one will think we're up to anything when we're stuck in school and supposedly stressing about our NEWTS," Fred tries to sooth Hermione but it only makes her cry harder.

"But how much harm can Riddle do in that time?" Hermione whispers.

"Whatever Riddle does, Mione, it's not on us. We will do what we can while we're at Hogwarts and whatever we can't do, that will be on Dumbledore. Whatever happens, will happen because Dumbledore didn't listen to us. It's not our fault. It's not your fault. We will do everything we can while we can," Harry's voice resonates through the cabin, his magic reaching out to his packmates to comfort them all.

Hermione looks up at her best friend, her beta, and smiles before pulling away from her mate and giving Harry a hug.

"You're right," she replies, kissing his cheek.

"I usually am," he snarks back at her.

Hermione rolls her eyes and Daphne smacks Harry on the back of his head. "Don't be a prat," Daphne says, laughter in voice as she rolls her eyes.

"He can't help it, it's in his nature," Luna drawls, braiding Draco's no-longer slicked back locks as he sits on the compartment floor in front of her and leans against her legs.

"You've been spending too much time with Draco," Harry states dryly as the rest of his pack laughs.

Hermione pulls away from her best friend and sits on her mate's lap, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of being surrounded by the majority of her pack (Viktor being the single exception) for the first time in three months. The sound of their voices and the feeling of her mate drawing invisible designs on her back quickly lulls her to sleep.

"Mione, love, it's time to get up," Fred murmurs, gently shaking Hermione's shoulder.

"Don't want to," Hermione grumbles, burying further into her mate's embrace.

Fred's chest rumbles with laughter as he brushes Hermione's unruly curls from her face.

"Come on, love. We can sleep later," Fred says, rising to his feet and gently placing Hermione on hers.

"Jerk," Hermione grumbles, rubbing her eyes.

"I'll take that to mean that you love me, grouchy," Fred laughs, pressing a soft kiss to Hermione's lips.

"I love you," Hermione laughs when they finally pull apart.

"Always." Fred presses another kiss to her lips.

Hermione runs her fingers through her mate's hair as Fred's fingers tightly grip her hips, pulling her as close to her as possible.

"We need to get to Hogwarts," Hermione pulls away just far enough so that their noses are brushing but their lips aren't touching.

"Do we have to?" Fred grumbles, pressing another kiss to Hermione's lips.

"You're the one who woke me up," Hermione replies, kissing him one more time before pulling away and leading him out of their now empty compartment by his hand.

"We missed the carriages," Fred laughs, rubbing the back of his neck.

Hermione laughs and shrugs. "Race you!" She exclaims, let go of his hand and sprinting forward.

"Why do you always cheat?!" Fred laughs, sprinting after her.

"Because your long legs would definitely beat my short ones if I didn't!" Hermione calls over her shoulder, a wide smile on her lips.

Running is Hermione's favorite part of being a werewolf. Even in her human form, the air rushing past her ears and caressing her cheeks makes her feel more free than almost anything else.

By the time they reach the castle, both teens are breathing hard and smiling widely.

"Tie?" Fred wheezes, his eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Tie," Hermione agrees, pressing a quick kiss to her mate's lips. "Is it terrible that I don't want to go in?" Hermione's smile falls slightly.

"No because I don't think any of our pack feels comfortable here anymore," Fred replies, his smile falling slightly as well as he holds a door open for her.

"Off to school we go," Hermione sighs, linking her fingers with her mate's as she passes and pulls him into the building behind her.

The two teens quickly and quietly make there way into the Great Hall before sliding into the seats their packmates had left open for them at the Gryffindor table.

"What'd we miss?" Hermione leans over Harry to ask Daphne because the dreamy look on Harry's face as he plays with his mate's hair tells Hermione that her best friend had not been paying attention.

"Not much, just the Sorting Hat's song and the beginning of the ceremony. I swear these things get longer every year," Daphne drawls, rolling her eyes.

"Dumbledore hasn't even made his speech yet and I'm starving," George grumbles, shooting a dirty look at the head table.

Fred grumbles in agreement with his twin, rubbing his softly growling stomach.

Hermione rolls her eyes at the twins and turns her attention to Lee, "Did you set it up?"

"It's all set," Lee replies, grinning widely.

"Hopefully it will keep—" George starts.

"—his speech short," Fred finishes.

The ceremony ends with the Sorting Hat shooting the Marauders a cheeky wink as Professor McGonagall takes it away.

Dumbledore stands and opens his mouth to greet the school, only to have a lion's roar escape his mouth instead of a greeting. The roar is quickly followed by a hiss and then badger's scream, a snake's his, and an eagle's caw every time he tries to say something that isn't pertinent to the beginning of the school year. The entire school laughs as Dumbledore struggles through his speech, getting more and more frustrated by the moment. He manages to give a brief and concise warning about where students can and cannot go at Hogwarts before he introduces the new DADA professor as the fairly stout woman in pink who looks remarkably like a toad. He moves on to discuss the new Quidditch season when the new professor interrupts him, abruptly quieting the laughter of the room because no one can ever remember someone blatantly interrupting the Headmaster before.

The older woman stands, straightens her Pepto-Bismol pink robes, and opens his mouth only for the screech of a badger to replace any speech she had intended to make. Her face turns a bright red that clashes terribly with her robes and the hiss that escapes her mouth is much higher pitch than her original screech. She continues to attempt to speak but the only sounds coming out of her mouth continue to be the noises of the four houses until she slams her fists on the table and storms out of the Great Hall.

"Does anyone else have a bad feeling about that?" Neville asks, nodding at the doors of the Great Hall as Dumbledore quickly takes charge by ending his speech and beginning the feast which sets off the latest set of fireworks the Marauders had made to begin the new year.

"We'll just have to keep our heads low," Hermione states, her gaze drifting from the door to the front table.

"At least until—" Fred begins.

"—we can give—" Lee continues.

"—them hell." George finishes.


	17. Off to a Shitty Start

**Hey guys! Guess I had my writing pants on today because I came up with a another new chapter for you guys. :o)** **Hope y'all like it!**

 **I also wanted to address a question one of the readers asked just in case other people were confused too. Hermione and her pack are still in school because Dumbledore claimed they weren't ready to take their NEWTS so instead, everyone in the pack is now in their seventh year at Hogwarts.**

 **Love,**

 **Adrien**

 **Disclaimer: Definitely don't own anything recognizable from Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be going into debt for my degree.**

 **Chpt. 17: Off to a Shitty Start**

 _How did she even find out we were the Marauders?_ Fred thinks, glaring at the pink toad who is currently shining a kitten plate at the front of the classroom, pretending to not have heard the four teens come in.

 _I wouldn't be surprised if Dumbledore told her himself so he didn't come out looking like the bad guy for giving us detention before school even technically started_ , Hermione replies in her mind, trying not to show her disdain on her face as she speaks out loud, "Professor?"

"Take a seat," the woman snaps, gesturing toward the four seats closest to her desk.

The four teens slowly make their way to the seats, each sinking down into comfortable looking positions that scream confidence and cockiness when in reality they are poised and ready for whatever this woman is going to throw at them because they can fee that she is unsafe.

"I had hoped to get through this first week without any confrontations but it seems that you four did not feel the same way," she pause, waiting for them to respond. When none of them do, she purses her lips and picks up parchment and a box from her desk. "You will be writing lines today." She places a piece of parchment and a quill in front of each teen. "Go on. Pick up your quills. You will write: I will not make mischief. As many times as it takes to sink in."

She stares at them expectantly until they each begin to write on their parchment.

 _I will no-_ Hermione pauses midsentence, her nostrils flaring. _A blood quill!_

 _A what?_ Fred asks, worry lacing his thoughts.

 _It's a quill that uses our blood instead of ink. They're extremely illegal._ Hermione growls in her mind.

 _I don't think she gives a rip about that, love_ , Fred replies, glaring at his parchment and flexing his hands.

 _We need to look into her. If she's willing to use these, who knows what else she is willing to do._ Hermione starts writing again, clenching her hand as each letter is carved into her hand.

 _Let's just get through this first, love_ , Fred replies, pushing his love to her through their bond.

Hermione huffs then continues writing.

An hour later, the Marauders were walking out of Umbridge's classroom in an uncharacteristically tense silence.

"Mione!" Harry sweeps her off her feet and into a tight embrace about halfway up to the Gryffindor common room. "What was that? I could feel you all in pain." He pulls away just enough to check over Hermione for injuries.

Seeing the unbridled worry in her beta's eyes makes the fear that Hermione had buried in anger bubble to the surface and tears fill her eyes. "She made us use blood quills, Harry. She made us use them and there was nothing I could do. There was nothing I could do," Hermione's voice is muffled by her best friend's shirt as she buries her face in his shoulder.

"It will be ok. We will stop her, love," Harry murmurs, holding her tightly and rubbing her back softly. "I promise that we will stop her just like we will stop Riddle."

"What are you even doing out here?" Hermione's voice is thick from her tears when she finally pulls away just far enough to rest her head on her best friend's shoulder as they slowly continue making their way to their common room.

"Dumbledore wanted to see me. He wants me to do special training with Snape and he was not happy with me when I reminded him of the bond we formed last year that means you will go wherever I go. If I'm getting special training, so will you. He couldn't very well say no to that logic," Harry tells her, his emerald eyes gleaming with a mixture of mischief and worry.

"When's our first lesson?" Hermione asks, softly shutting as she trusts her packmates to lead her home.

"Tomorrow night after classes," Harry tells her.

"Great," Hermione sighs and they enter the classroom.

The rest of the walk to the tower is spent in soft conversation about everything but the things that could cost them their lives. What they're doing for Hogsmeade weekend. What Hermione wants to do for her birthday. How they're going to spend the first weekend of the school year.

"What happened?" Draco asks as soon as the group of five enters the room.

"I'll leave that explanation up to my less handsome twin, my too handsome best friend, and Harry. I think it's time for Mione and I to turn in for the night," Fred states, scooping Hermione into his arms.

"You need to talk about it," Fred states, shutting the door behind him. "Whatever it is, I know that you haven't been sleeping well because of it. I can feel it. That's why your temper is so short and your emotions are out of whack." He pulls an old Quidditch jersey and a pair of sleeping pants from his trunk.

Hermione sits on the edge of his bed, her eyes following his movements as he unbuttons his shirt and she attempts to get her thoughts together.

Once Fred has stripped down and pulled on his sleeping pants, he turns his attention back to Hermione and slowly begins unbuttoning her shirt.

"I can't get that night in the graveyard out of my head," she whispers, her eyes trained on a small scar on her mate's left shoulder.

"What happened there, love?" Fred asks not for the first time as he gently tugs the jersey over her head. "You need to talk about it, it's tearing you apart."

"I know you're right. I just…I don't like thinking about it…" Hermione states, taking a deep breath and preparing herself to finally tall her mate what had happened that night…something she had been avoiding telling him for months now, telling everyone she was fine in the hope that if she said it enough she really would be. "We only survived that night because we were lucky…"

*flashback*

 _This probably wasn't our best idea_ , Harry thinks as he and Hermione sprint toward the portkey.

 _I'd like to point out that it was your idea_ , Hermione snipes back in her mind as she glares at her best friend.

 _I didn't want to risk Viktor, Cedric, or Fleur coming with…BLOODY HELL!_ Harry falls to the ground, petrified by Pettigrew.

 _I really hate you right now, Harry!_ Hermione screams through their bond as she hexes Pettigrew, trying to keep him from her fallen packmate.

 _Just go!_ Harry replies.

 _Don't be stupid!_ Hermione snaps, half tempted to hex him instead of the rat in front of her.

 _LOOK OUT!_ Harry's warning is two seconds too late as Nagini lashes out at Hermione's leg but it's enough of a warning to keep the snake's fangs from sinking in. Instead the fangs graze her leg and pain flares through her tendons.

 _Don't freak out_ , Hermione warns as she collapses to the ground, a plan forming in her mind.

 _I'm freaking out_ , Harry replies, hysteria and humor warring in his mind.

"Leave her, the venom will kill her in minutes and then she'll be a nice snack for Nagini," Voldemort's voice rasps, stopping Pettigrew from shooting off another spell and Hermione from giving away her plan.

Hermione silently flicks her wrist and slowly begins levitating the portkey toward her.

The pain of venom flares through her leg, waring against the lycanthrope that has been running through her veins for half her like, and makes focusing on silently levitating the cup extremely hard. Harry's screams pierce the air and her casting faulters.

 _HARRY! Harry, are you ok?_ Hermione thinks, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes.

 _I…I'm fine…Pettigrew just cut into my arm. He's using my blood in a potion to resurrect Riddle._ Harry responds, his pain bleeding into his mental voice.

 _Can anyone besides you see me? Is anyone paying attention to me?_ Hermione asks because she can't comfort her brother right now, she doesn't know how.

 _I can't even see you right now, your body is hidden behind a tombstone right now. Do you have the cup?_ Harry sends her his love through their bond, he doesn't know how to comfort her either. What can you say when a madman is being resurrected before your eyes and you can't do anything about it?

 _Almost._ Hermione replies as she sits up and leans her back against the tombstone she assumes is hiding her from Harry's view.

 _Mione, the cauldron is bubbling!_ Panic shoots into Hermione's mind from Harry, heightening her on fear for her brother and herself.

 _Do you have your wand?_ Hermione tries to distract her best friend as her eyes roam the terrain around her.

 _It's on the ground in front of me right now but I can't get to it best I'm trapped against a statue._ Hermione can feel her brother struggling against whatever is holding him and then he freezes, his fear spiking to a new height and making Hermione's heart tighten in panic. Something's coming out of the cauldron!

 _Harry, I have the cup and I'm coming for you. You just need to figure out how to get to your wand._ Hermione casts a healing charm on her leg. It's not enough to clear it of venom but it's enough to let her walk without the pain affecting her casting.

Hermione quickly creeps from tombstone to tombstone, making her way toward her best friend and the madman only to freeze when the sound of apparition reaches her ears. _How many?_ She asks her beta, the alpha command creeping into her mental voice.

 _Ten, including Draco's father._ Harry responds, struggling even harder against his restraints as his terror continues to rise. _How are we going to get out of here?_

 _I don't know._ Hermione replies, a million ideas passing through her mind.

 _They're coming over here, you need to go_ , Harry mentally growls, his fear for her overpowering everything else in his mind.

 _I'm not leaving you_ , Hermione snaps back, casting a disillusionment charm over herself and the cup.

 _I'm free but I'm surrounded_ , Harry informs her, images flickering through his mind of what he sees around him.

 _We're surrounded_ , Hermione corrects him, sending him her line of vision of the deatheaters taking the back of the statue.

 _You should have left_ , Harry tells her, Riddles words echoing in his mind alongside the thoughts he purposefully sends her.

 _You are NOT going to die like your father_ , Hermione snaps, cutting off Harry's line of thought as Riddle's taunts sink in.

Harry doesn't get a chance to respond as pain floods his mind and his screams fill the air.

 _HARRY!_ Hermione screams through their bond, biting her lip to keep from speaking out loud and giving her location away.

 _Cruti…atis…I'm…ok…Stay…where…you…are._ Harry thinks through the pain.

 _I love you_ , Hermione thinks, tears streaming down her face. _We're going to be ok,_ she promises but even she's not sure anymore.

 _Love…you._ Harry gasps mentally when he is released from Riddle's curse, his line of sight returning to Hermione in fragments and she sees Riddle casting the Imperius moments before she feels it hit her best friend. It's not much time but it's enough time to stop him from throwing it off the way they had been practicing for weeks.

 _DON'T! Harry, love, let him think that it's working then we can throw something to distract him and his deatheaters and then we can get the hell out of here,_ Hermione rushes out.

 _Together?_ Harry asks, pretending to struggle against the Imperius.

 _One,_ Hermione starts.

 _Two,_ Harry continues.

 _THREE!_ They think together, simultaneously throwing curses (Harry a blasting curse and Hermione her signature blue flames though these were much bigger than the harmless little ones she used for reading lights) at the people in front of them and running to one another.

Harry tackles Hermione in a tight hug, clutching her and the cup tightly to his chest as they spin away from the graveyard.

By the time they hit the ground, both Harry and Hermione are sobbing in relief because they survived and in fear because they both know this is only the beginning and the only reason they survived this time was because they were lucky.

*flashback over*

"You're safe. Harry's safe. We are all safe and we are going to win this war," Fred murmurs, holding Hermione close and pulling the blankets close around them.

"But we won't be for much longer and we can't know that we will win," Hermione replies.

"Then we can live in this moment right here, right now." Fred presses a kiss to her forehead, and places Hermione's hand over his heart. "This moment is what we have to hold on to when everything else goes to hell. This right here, this is real. This is what we will fight for."

"I love you," Hermione whispers, pressing her forehead to his.

"More than anything," Fred replies, kissing her lips.


End file.
